


Yo contigo tu conmigo

by AbbyDeMartel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Avengers- Freeform, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Consensual Underage Sex, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia long fic ispirata a Infinity War, ma che io riscrivo come un mio personale AU. Sarà il sequel della serie che scrissi tre anni fa su Steve e Bucky, anche se questa nuova ff vedrà come protagonisti non soltanto loro due ma anche i personaggi degli Avengers e in particolare la mia OTP, Tony Stark/Peter Parker. Nel primo capitolo ho cercato di riallacciare gli eventi delle mie ff di tre anni fa con ciò che è avvenuto in Civil War e ciò che accadrà in Infinity War. Troveremo dunque Steve e Bucky che si sono ritirati a vivere a Brooklyn e non compiono più missioni, mentre Tony Stark è ancora distaccato da loro, ma si sta legando sempre più al suo giovane allievo Peter Parker. Ma gli eventi di Infinity War incombono su di loro e cambieranno tutto: Visione fa un sogno premonitore e capisce che deve tornare subito dai suoi amici per avvertirli di quello che sta per accadere...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e tutti coloro che lavorano per l'universo della Marvel.





	1. Capitolo 1: Unstoppable

**Capitolo 1: Unstoppable**

_I put my armor on show you how strong I am_

_I put my armor on I’ll show you that I am_

_I’m unstoppable_

_I’m a Porsche with no brakes_

_I’m invincible_

_Yeah I win every single game_

_I’m so powerful_

_I don’t need batteries to play_

_I’m so confident_

_Yeah I’m unstoppable today…_

_(“Unstoppable” – Sia)_

Steve Rogers osservava le stanze appena ammobiliate e dipinte di fresco del suo nuovo appartamento, ricavato dal suo vecchio bilocale di Brooklyn ampliato e rimodernato. Mentre guardava soddisfatto la sua nuova abitazione, che ricordava tanto quella di quando era ragazzo e allo stesso tempo appariva completamente diversa, ripercorreva nella memoria tutto ciò che era accaduto e che lo aveva condotto fino a quel punto.

Gli ultimi tre anni erano stati densi di avvenimenti: era riuscito a ritrovare Bucky e, per alcuni mesi, era stato anche in grado di gestirlo, rieducarlo, abituarlo a vivere di nuovo come un ragazzo normale. In ciò era stato aiutato da Tony Stark, che aveva offerto loro un appartamento nella Stark Tower e aveva sempre appoggiato Steve quando si era trattato di proteggere il suo compagno.

Poi, però, tutto era precipitato.

Due anni prima un nuovo nemico, Zemo, aveva dimostrato che Bucky poteva essere ancora pericoloso e instabile, bastava che ascoltasse una certa sequenza di parole in russo e il giovane tornava ad essere il temibile Soldato d’Inverno. Lo stesso Zemo, che aveva perduto la sua famiglia in Sokovia e perciò voleva distruggere gli Avengers, aveva ordito un piano diabolico per minare il gruppo proprio alle sue fondamenta. Prima di essere catturato, aveva fatto in modo che Stark vedesse il video del 1991 in cui Bucky, condizionato dall’Hydra, assassinava a sangue freddo i suoi genitori.

Dopo, nulla era stato più lo stesso.

Steve era partito con Bucky per Wakanda dove il giovane, consapevole di essere ancora una minaccia, si era fatto ibernare, assistito da T’Challa, Re di Wakanda e nuovo membro degli Avengers, nella speranza che i suoi scienziati riuscissero a trovare una soluzione per impedire nuovi eventuali condizionamenti mentali. Steve, nel frattempo, si sarebbe riunito al gruppo degli Avengers che avevano rifiutato di firmare gli Accordi di Sokovia, voluti dalle Nazioni Unite dopo i fatti avvenuti in quel Paese e che avrebbero portato alla creazione di un ente governativo apposito per monitorare i superumani e gestire le loro missioni. Sarebbe rimasto al loro fianco per lottare per la libertà degli Avengers…

In realtà, però, il Capitano non era riuscito a tollerare a lungo questa situazione: non poteva aver faticato e lottato tanto allo scopo di ritrovare Bucky per poi doverlo perdere di nuovo! Era grato a T’Challa per ciò che stava facendo per lui e Bucky, ma non accettava di restarsene con le mani in mano senza cercare di aiutare a modo suo l’amico di un tempo, la persona più importante che aveva al mondo, il suo compagno. Tra una missione e l’altra, aveva deciso di acquistare il suo vecchio appartamento di Brooklyn, lo aveva fatto ampliare e ristrutturare e aveva creato un luogo dove lui e Bucky avrebbero potuto vivere in pace e felici come quando erano ragazzi. Poi aveva fatto ritorno in Wakanda e chiesto a T’Challa di liberare il giovane dall’ibernazione per riportarlo con sé a Brooklyn: si era ritirato dagli Avengers per non creare problemi a nessuno e aveva scelto di vivere una vita tranquilla, ritirata e anonima al fianco del suo compagno. Aveva scritto una lettera a Tony in cui spiegava le sue ragioni e sperava che avrebbe compreso: non gli avrebbe più imposto la sua presenza né, tantomeno, quella di Bucky, ma non poteva rinunciare al compagno di una vita, a colui che era tutta la sua famiglia e tutto il suo mondo; per lo stesso motivo si ritirava dagli Avengers, sia per non causare problemi allo stesso Tony per il suo rifiuto di uniformarsi agli Accordi di Sokovia, sia perché non voleva far parte di un gruppo nel quale Bucky non potesse essere compreso.

Tutto ciò era accaduto mesi prima e adesso, finalmente, Steve sedeva sulle scale che portavano all’appartamento, scale che racchiudevano tanti ricordi della sua infanzia e adolescenza, ripercorrendo con la mente gli avvenimenti e cercando di convincersi che d’ora in poi la sua vita sarebbe stata quella, una vita quotidiana, tranquilla, al fianco di Bucky e senza più dover pensare a missioni, alieni da combattere, governi corrotti e quant’altro.

Steve sorrise vedendo Bucky che, dopo aver trasportato gli scatoloni vuoti fino al contenitore adibito alla raccolta della carta, adesso tornava verso di lui. Era stato lui ad insistere per fare i lavori più pesanti e Steve lo aveva lasciato fare, rendendosi conto che per il suo compagno era molto importante sentire che la sua forza poteva essere usata per cose belle quali un trasloco e l’arredamento di una casa, piuttosto che per distruggere e uccidere. Sapeva che Bucky aveva bisogno di sentirsi normale.

Il giovane salì le scale e si sedette accanto al compagno. Non era stanco, ma sembrava che qualcosa lo turbasse.

“Va tutto bene, Buck?” gli chiese Steve.

Barnes abbozzò un sorriso che però gli uscì come una mezza smorfia.

“Immagino di sì. Mi chiedevo solo… sei davvero sicuro di ciò che fai, Steve? Io non ti ho chiesto niente” disse.

“Ne sono più che sicuro” replicò deciso il Capitano. “Anzi, non sono mai stato così sicuro di una cosa in vita mia.”

“Nemmeno quando volevi arruolarti a tutti i costi?”

Il volto di Steve si illuminò. Se Bucky scherzava, se Bucky rievocava con affetto il loro passato, allora c’era davvero una speranza!

“Diciamo allora che sono convinto di quello che ho fatto proprio come quando volevo arruolarmi e combattere contro i nazisti” precisò, sorridendo. “Ho fatto il mio dovere per troppo tempo ed è ora che vada in pensione. Del resto, abbiamo anche l’età giusta, no?”

Una lieve risata addolcì i lineamenti del Soldato d’Inverno.

“Vorrei solo che, un domani, non ti pentissi della tua scelta. Hai già perso fin troppo a causa mia e io non voglio che…”

“Cosa avrei perso, Bucky? Guarda che tutto ciò che rimpiango è non aver potuto vivere una vita normale, insieme a te. Certo, avrei voluto che fossimo tornati entrambi sani e salvi dalla guerra e che ci fossimo ritrovati nel nostro mondo, nella realtà di allora. Avrei voluto contribuire alla ricostruzione del mondo distrutto dal nazifascismo, vivere quegli anni di fatica e allegria in cui tutto sembrava possibile. Questo avrei voluto, ma sono passati più di settant’anni e quel mondo non esiste più. Di quel mondo restiamo solo noi due, io e te. E, anche se non potrà mai essere la stessa cosa, voglio fare in modo che la nostra realtà sia il più possibile simile a come sarebbe stata allora” dichiarò con decisione Steve. Una lieve malinconia velava i suoi occhi, ma non si sarebbe lasciato abbattere dalle difficoltà, non lo aveva mai fatto.

“E i tuoi amici?” insisté Bucky.

“Buck, non siamo più in Wakanda!” sdrammatizzò il Capitano. “Sam, Nat, Clint e Scott sanno benissimo dove abitiamo e possono venire a trovarci ogni volta che vogliono. Mi sono ritirato dagli Avengers ma non significa che non avrò più rapporti con loro.”

“E Stark?”

Un attimo di silenzio imbarazzato, una sorta di disagio che Steve fu pronto a spazzare via.

“Tony capirà, ne sono sicuro. Non subito, non sarebbe nemmeno giusto chiederglielo, ma prima o poi capirà” affermò, quasi più per se stesso che per il compagno.

“Non so nemmeno se potrò mai capirlo io” mormorò Barnes, lo sguardo perduto in qualcosa di lontano e doloroso. “Maledizione, Steve, Howard era  _mio amico_  e io… mi sono reso conto solo dopo di quello che mi avevano costretto a fare! E se lo facessero ancora? Basterebbe che mi telefonassero e dicessero quella sequenza di parole e potrebbero ordinarmi qualunque cosa, di assassinare il presidente, di far saltare la sede degli Avengers, perfino… di uccidere te…”

Steve lo strinse forte tra le braccia. Non era uno sciocco, era consapevole del pericolo, ma sapeva anche che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Bucky.

“Non lascerò che si avvicinino a te in alcun modo, te lo prometto. Se anche dovessi proteggerti come tu facevi con me da ragazzino, lo farò. Sei tutto quello che ho, Buck, e non ti perderò, non più, non un’altra volta” disse, a bassa voce e tenendo il giovane stretto tra le braccia. Non lo lasciò finché non sentì allentarsi la tensione nel suo corpo e poi, finalmente, poté abbandonarsi ad un lungo bacio che era insieme amore, desiderio, tenerezza e promessa.

Quella era la loro casa, la loro vita, e niente e nessuno avrebbero più potuto metterla a rischio.

 

Nel nuovo quartier generale degli Avengers, Tony Stark aveva convocato Peter Parker per mostrargli le nuove caratteristiche e funzionalità che voleva inserire nella sua nuova tuta. Però, quando il ragazzo era arrivato, non aveva trovato subito il suo mentore ed era andato a cercarlo, piuttosto confuso. Forse si era sbagliato sull’orario concordato? O magari Stark aveva avuto un impegno improvviso? Poteva capitare, certo, il miliardario era sempre coinvolto in mille progetti…

Invece, alla fine, Peter trovò Tony in un ufficio, da solo, in piedi di fronte ad una delle grandi vetrate.

“Signor Stark, mi aveva fatto chiamare? Sono in ritardo?” chiese, dopo aver atteso inutilmente per qualche minuto che l’uomo si voltasse verso di lui.

Stark sembrò scuotersi nel sentire la sua voce. Si voltò lentamente e, sulle prime, parve non riconoscere nemmeno il suo giovane amico, era come se il suo sguardo lo attraversasse, fissato su qualcosa che nessun altro poteva vedere.

“Si sente bene, signor Stark? Posso anche tornare un altro giorno, se preferisce…”

Tony parve resettarsi mentalmente e ritornare nel qui ed ora.

“Sì, ti ho fatto chiamare e no, non sei in ritardo. E’ solo che, mentre ti aspettavo, mi sono messo a pensare a tante cose. Sei qui per vedere le nuove funzionalità della tua tuta, no?”

“Sì… almeno credo” rispose Peter, incerto. Il signor Stark si stava comportando in modo davvero strano, era come se… possibile che fosse  _ubriaco_? No, sembrava piuttosto turbato, ma perché?

“Senti, ragazzo, forse sarebbe meglio che tornassi un altro giorno” disse poi Tony, lasciandosi cadere su una comoda poltrona dell’ufficio.

“Va bene, se oggi è impegnato possiamo occuparci della mia tuta un’altra volta, non c’è fretta” replicò Peter. “Allora arrivederci, signor Stark. Mi farà sapere lei quando sarà libero.”

Tony guardò il ragazzo che si accingeva a uscire dall’ufficio e ad andarsene e improvvisamente cambiò idea. Forse quello che gli era venuto in mente era assurdo, ma lo era poi davvero? Non aveva parlato con nessuno di ciò che lo tormentava e adesso voleva confidarsi con un ragazzino… che sciocchezze! O no?

“Aspetta, Peter” Stark aveva raggiunto il ragazzo sulla soglia della stanza, aveva chiuso la porta e adesso lo stava riportando indietro. Fece accomodare un Peter Parker molto perplesso su un’altra poltrona di fronte alla sua e iniziò a parlare.

“Rhodes è stato qui stamattina e mi ha detto di aver parlato con il segretario di Stato Ross… beh, più che  _parlare_  pare che gli abbia sbattuto in faccia la sua opposizione agli Accordi di Sokovia e la decisione di voler riunire tutti gli Avengers senza alcun controllo governativo” spiegò. “Mi ha stupito, visto che lui era uno dei firmatari, ma poi ho capito dove voleva arrivare.”

Parker, invece, non aveva capito per niente dove Tony Stark volesse arrivare con quel discorso.

“Secondo lui la separazione degli Avengers è stata un grave errore e sta portando conseguenze sempre peggiori: eravamo un gruppo di amici, amici veri, e adesso la maggior parte di loro è lontana, alcuni operano in segreto, di altri non abbiamo più notizie…”

“Beh, ma se è così è facile: lei può fare un giro di telefonate, riunirli tutti e dire loro che non siete più d’accordo con le restrizioni del governo. Magari diventerete tutti dei  _fuorilegge_ , ma sarete di nuovo amici, no?” propose Peter con un’invidiabile ottimismo.

“Non è propriamente come invitare un gruppo di amici a prendere l’aperitivo” lo deluse Stark, “e comunque il problema non sono tanto gli Accordi di Sokovia e il segretario di Stato Ross… non più, almeno.”

“E allora cosa?” domandò il ragazzo, al quale non sarebbe dispiaciuto partecipare a un bel complotto antigovernativo…

Tony Stark lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli fece la domanda che lo tormentava ormai da mesi.

“Tu potresti mai perdonare l’uomo che ha ucciso la tua famiglia?”

**FINE**

 


	2. Capitolo 2: Satellites

**Capitolo 2: Satellites**

_Are we all just satellites?_ __  
Where's the love? Show me tonight  
Here's the moment we unite  
For all we know life's just to dream  
Who the hell knows what it means?  
Stop the world and sing with me…

_(“Satellites” – James Blunt)_

Parker era rimasto sbigottito di fronte a una simile domanda, continuava a non capire dove volesse arrivare il signor Stark e tanto meno perché stesse parlando di quelle cose proprio con lui.

“E’ vero, inizialmente ci siamo separati perché alcuni fra gli Avengers non accettavano gli Accordi di Sokovia, ma su questo potremmo sempre trovare un compromesso” riprese Tony senza aspettare la risposta del ragazzo. “No, il fatto è che io non posso tollerare di avere nella squadra Barnes, quello che ha assassinato a sangue freddo i miei genitori. Ma il Capitano Rogers lo difende, sta dalla sua parte e, senza di lui, non tornerà a far parte degli Avengers.”

 _E io cosa c’entro in tutto questo?,_  pensò Peter, ma Stark prevenne la sua domanda.

“Tu hai vissuto questa vicenda dall’esterno, non sei coinvolto personalmente come, forse, lo sono gli altri. Perciò dimmi, tu che cosa faresti? Riusciresti a perdonare l’assassino dei tuoi genitori e quello che lo appoggia?”

“E’… una specie di test, signor Stark? Come quella volta che…”

“No, non è un test. Ti sto chiedendo un parere, forse anche un consiglio, non lo so più nemmeno io” ribatté stancamente Tony.

 _Il signor Stark chiede un consiglio a me?,_  pensò Parker illuminandosi tutto, poi però si rese conto di essere veramente meschino a entusiasmarsi per una cosa che, evidentemente, faceva soffrire Stark e causava una rottura forse insanabile tra gli Avengers. Era comunque molto felice che, tra tanti, il signor Stark avesse deciso di confidarsi proprio con lui, era un segno di grande stima e lui non poteva permettersi di deluderlo.

No, non avrebbe voluto deluderlo per niente al mondo!

“Se mi trovassi di fronte l’assassino dei miei genitori io credo che cercherei di farlo a pezzi. Sì, la mia prima reazione sarebbe quella” rispose dopo una pausa di riflessione. “E, anche se non lo uccidessi personalmente, vorrei perlomeno chiuderlo in una cella e buttare via la chiave. Però…”

Tony aveva annuito quando il ragazzo si era dichiarato pronto a far fuori l’assassino della sua famiglia. Chiaramente Peter non poteva che vedere la faccenda dal suo punto di vista, era suo amico, mentre conosceva appena il Capitano Rogers e aveva visto Barnes un paio di volte in tutto. Quel  _però_ , tuttavia, lo fece trasalire. C’era forse qualcosa che a lui era sfuggito e che il ragazzino aveva invece notato?

“Però, ecco… da quello che ho potuto capire questo è un caso diverso. Il Capitano Rogers dichiara che il suo amico era un eroe della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, proprio come lui, e che è stata solo una maledetta sfortuna se è stato catturato dall’Hydra” riprese Parker. Parlava veloce, quasi avesse paura di poter essere interrotto prima di aver spiegato tutto come voleva. “Sono stato allo Smithsonian con la scuola e ho visto le foto e i filmati d’epoca. Il Sergente Barnes era davvero un eroe e… aveva solo due o tre anni più di me quando l’Hydra lo ha catturato e sottoposto a quei terribili esperimenti per il controllo della mente.”

Lo sguardo di Tony si fece più attento. Ecco ciò che era sfuggito a lui, ma non a Peter. Lui era abituato a considerare Steve Rogers e Bucky Barnes come suoi coetanei per tutto ciò che avevano passato, ma aveva dimenticato un fattore importante: quando tutto era iniziato, entrambi erano solo dei ragazzini poco più grandi di Peter.

“Ecco, io mi chiedo che cosa proverei se… se qualcuno mi catturasse, mi manipolasse la mente e mi facesse diventare un mostro” continuò Parker, rabbuiandosi in volto. “E se poi mi risvegliassi e scoprissi di aver ucciso delle persone o magari… di aver fatto del male a lei, signor Stark, io… non so… credo che impazzirei, non potrei più vivere con un rimorso simile. E forse… forse è così anche per Barnes. Non riesco nemmeno a pensare cosa possa voler dire vivere ogni giorno con la consapevolezza di essere stato il Soldato d’Inverno…”

Le parole di Peter colpirono Stark nel profondo e lo turbarono più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. D’impulso, afferrò il ragazzo per le spalle come se volesse stringerlo a sé e proteggerlo.

“Non lascerei mai che l’Hydra ti mettesse le sue luride zampe addosso!” esclamò.

“Però, se succedesse una cosa simile, se io fossi plagiato e manipolato e diventassi un assassino… cosa farebbe lei? Mi condannerebbe come gli altri oppure… oppure cercherebbe di difendermi, come sta facendo il Capitano Rogers con il suo amico?” insisté Parker. A questo punto nemmeno lui capiva più se stava parlando in difesa del Capitano o se, invece, si era spaventato pensando a quell’ipotesi e cercava una rassicurazione da parte di Stark.

La consapevolezza piombò addosso a Tony come un macigno e, all’improvviso, il comportamento di Steve non gli sembrò più così abietto.

“Certo che ti difenderei” dichiarò, stringendo con più forza le spalle del ragazzo, quasi l’Hydra fosse in agguato negli angoli di quella stanza per catturarlo e portarlo via. “Non ti abbandonerei mai, ti difenderei contro chiunque.”

Peter sorrise, rassicurato. Evidentemente il discorso aveva travalicato i confini ed era giunto a intersecarsi con i dubbi e le paure del giovane supereroe e adesso le parole del suo mentore e modello cacciavano via ogni timore. Anzi, Parker era arrivato a credere ciecamente che niente di male sarebbe mai potuto succedergli finché il signor Stark era insieme a lui.

“Ed è questo che ha fatto anche Steve” mormorò più a se stesso che al ragazzo. “Fino ad ora non ero riuscito a capirlo, ma al posto suo avrei fatto la stessa cosa.”

Alzò lo sguardo, si rese conto di quanto stava stringendo Peter e si staccò da lui, chiedendosi se per caso non gli avesse fatto male. Ora riusciva a comprendere Rogers e sapeva che non gli sarebbe stato più così difficile ricucire il rapporto ed era stato tutto merito del ragazzino, che aveva saputo mostrargli le cose da un punto di vista che lui non aveva mai considerato.

Aveva fatto bene a parlare con lui, era stata la scelta giusta, dopo tutto.

Del resto, già da tempo si era reso conto che parlare con Peter, stargli accanto e occuparsi di lui lo faceva sentire bene, in pace con se stesso, lo rilassava e lo distoglieva dai suoi sensi di colpa e tormenti.

Aveva fatto molte cose per il ragazzo, ma ora capiva che la vicinanza di Peter era molto più preziosa di qualsiasi cosa lui potesse costruire per lui e regalargli. Era la sua luce, il suo raggio di sole, la parte migliore di sé.

“Bene, ragazzo, mi hai dato proprio un ottimo consiglio” esclamò, cercando di sdrammatizzare e di passare ad argomenti più leggeri. “Cercherò di rimettermi in contatto con Rogers e di riconciliarmi con lui. Adesso vogliamo andare a scoprire le novità che ho costruito per la tua tuta?”

“Certo, signor Stark!” rispose Parker, molto curioso e emozionato.

Si alzarono dalle poltrone e insieme uscirono dall’ufficio. Come aveva fatto altre volte, Tony circondò con un braccio le spalle di Peter in un gesto cameratesco… ma quel giorno c’era qualcosa di più. Quel giorno Stark aveva compreso quanto fosse importante il ragazzo per lui, quanto bisogno avesse di tenerlo vicino… e aveva capito anche che non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di fargli del male, mai, a nessun costo.

 

A Edimburgo, Visione si alzò sconvolto dal letto che divideva con Wanda nella stanza d’albergo. Quello che aveva sognato lo aveva straziato nel profondo, ma la cosa peggiore era che sapeva benissimo che non si trattava affatto di un sogno.

Quella era una premonizione.

Anche Wanda si alzò dal letto e gli si avvicinò, toccandogli delicatamente una spalla.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese.

“No, purtroppo non sto affatto bene” rispose lui, affranto. “Ascoltami, so che siamo venuti qui per avere del tempo per noi due, però…”

“Che cosa succede?” domandò Wanda. “Hai avuto un incubo?”

“I miei non sono mai incubi, dovresti saperlo” replicò Visione. “Ciò che ho visto in sogno è qualcosa che succederà… a meno che io non riesca a fare qualcosa per impedirlo.”

Wanda osservò il volto di Visione, i suoi occhi colmi di dolore, il volto sofferente…

“E’ stato così brutto?”

“Peggio ancora” rispose lui. “Wanda, se non faccio qualcosa, se non riesco a cambiare qualcosa prima che il momento arrivi, tutti i nostri amici moriranno, noi stessi moriremo e… e milioni di persone…”

Wanda scrollò il capo, delusa. Era ingiusto, era troppo crudele. Ogni volta che credeva di aver raggiunto qualcosa che somigliava almeno lontanamente alla pace e alla serenità, ecco che interveniva un ostacolo a distruggere tutto. Credeva di potersi godere quei giorni con Visione, lontani da tutto e da tutti, per imparare a conoscersi e invece…

“Sei proprio sicuro di quello che hai visto? Non c’è altra soluzione?” insisté.

“Vorrei tanto sbagliarmi, lo vorrei veramente, ma è tutto vero” replicò Visione, sempre più turbato e malinconico.

“Ma tu puoi fare qualcosa perché quello che hai visto non si avveri? O è già tutto deciso?” domandò Wanda.

“Questo non posso saperlo con certezza. So però una cosa: se resteremo qui, moriremo e lo stesso accadrà ai nostri amici e a milioni di persone nel mondo. Se, invece, torneremo alla sede degli Avengers, potrò avvertire Stark e gli altri di ciò che li aspetta e questo, forse, cambierà le cose, almeno in parte.”

“Non è una grande prospettiva…”

“No, ma è tutto ciò che abbiamo” ribadì Visione. “Non posso lasciarti qui da sola perché so che ti attaccheranno, perciò dovrai venire con me. Parlerò a tutti di ciò che ho visto, di ciò che dovrà accadere e… e spero che questo potrà modificare qualcosa.”

“Faremo quello che è necessario, visto che non abbiamo altra scelta” convenne lei, abbracciandolo.

I due si strinsero per un lungo istante, cercando di trarre forza l’uno dall’altra.

Pochi minuti dopo, due figure uscivano dall’albergo in piena notte: Wanda e Visione avrebbero preso il primo aereo in partenza per New York.

Visione sperava con tutte le sue forze che le terribili scene che aveva visto non si avverassero e che il suo intervento potesse modificare una parte del futuro, altrimenti… non ci sarebbe stato alcun futuro.

 

**FINE**

 

 

  


	3. Capitolo 3: Call of Destiny

**Capitolo 3: Call of Destiny**

_This is the moment my redemption_

_This is the day that all the stars align I gain my momentum_

_Every endeavor every measure led the way to overcome and say_

_I am here today!_

_The moment’s now here and mine!_

_My fate fulfilled and defined!_

_Oh call of Destiny!_

_(“Call of Destiny” – Xandria)_

Erano già le nove e mezza, ma quella mattina pareva proprio che né Steve né Bucky avessero voglia di alzarsi dal letto. Era dolce rimanere abbracciati, nel tepore sotto le lenzuola, e fingere che il mondo esterno non li riguardasse.

Eppure il mondo esterno li chiamava. Il cellulare di Steve, sul comodino, aveva già vibrato tre volte, ma il Capitano si era limitato a ignorarlo. In fondo si era ritirato dagli Avengers, era  _in pensione_  e se l’era pure meritato alla sua età, questa volta avrebbero dovuto salvare il pianeta senza di lui.

Il cellulare vibrò per la quarta volta.

“Steve, credo che dovresti rispondere” lo invitò Bucky. “Chiunque sia, deve trattarsi di qualcosa di veramente importante per insistere così a lungo.”

“Magari è soltanto un call center che vuole farmi un’offerta che non potrò rifiutare” rispose scherzosamente Steve, ma sapeva che Bucky aveva ragione. Controvoglia, allungò una mano per prendere il cellulare e, con sua grande sorpresa, vide che la chiamata proveniva da Tony Stark.

Rimase talmente stupefatto da dimenticare di premere il tasto per la risposta e la vibrazione terminò dopo qualche istante.

“Chi è, Steve? Hai fatto una faccia…”

“Era… Tony Stark” disse il Capitano, continuando a guardare il cellulare come se si aspettasse che gli spuntassero i denti e lo mordesse.

“Sarebbe stato meglio un call center… no, scusami, Steve, non avrei dovuto dirlo” il buonumore di Bucky era già svanito al solo sentir nominare il miliardario. Non poteva evitarlo. Tony Stark lo metteva a disagio per due motivi: per i sensi di colpa che gli suscitava il ricordo di ciò che lui, condizionato dall’Hydra, aveva fatto ai suoi genitori e per tutto ciò che ne era seguito e che aveva causato dolore e angoscia a Steve.

“Perché Tony dovrebbe chiamarmi a quest’ora?” domandò il Capitano, a nessuno in particolare.

“Non penso che volesse augurarti il buongiorno” ribatté Bucky. “Dovresti richiamarlo. A questo punto sono quasi certo che si tratti di qualcosa di importante e… di niente di buono.”

Steve sapeva che Bucky aveva ragione e stava per richiamare l’amico di un tempo quando il cellulare lo precedette e riprese a vibrare. Questa volta Rogers rispose subito.

“Ah, buongiorno, Rogers” lo aggredì Stark in tono ironico. “Ti credevo più mattiniero. Ascolta, ho convocato una riunione speciale degli Avengers qui al quartier generale e…”

“Tony, forse dimentichi che non sono più un Avenger?” lo interruppe Steve. Non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi brusco, non dopo tutti i problemi ancora in sospeso che c’erano tra loro, ma quella mattina era iniziata così bene e adesso sembrava che stesse per rovinarsi tutto. Aveva cercato di mantenere le distanze dal gruppo degli Avengers proprio per evitare nuovi motivi di contrasto con Tony e si riproponeva, semmai, di chiarirsi con lui in privato. Adesso questa convocazione improvvisa e inaspettata lo stava turbando.

“Non sto organizzando una rimpatriata tra vecchi amici e so benissimo che cosa avevi deciso a proposito degli Avengers, ma qui si tratta di una faccenda molto grave e voglio che tu sia presente. Tu e… sì, Barnes, naturalmente, la cosa riguarda anche lui. Riguarda tutti” chiarì Stark.

Steve era ancora più allibito: se Tony arrivava al punto di volere anche Bucky a una riunione degli Avengers doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di davvero importante, qualcosa per la quale valeva la pena mettere da parte i rancori personali…

“Va bene, saremo là il prima possibile” disse Steve, prima di concludere la telefonata. Poi si voltò verso Bucky che lo stava fissando con sguardo grave.

“Io non faccio parte degli Avengers e non credo proprio che Stark mi voglia veramente al vostro quartier generale” dichiarò il giovane, laconico.

Steve circondò le spalle del compagno con un braccio e lo attirò a sé.

“Qui non si tratta degli Avengers, né di questioni personali con Stark. L’ho sentito molto preoccupato e credo che abbia bisogno di tutto l’aiuto che può ricevere” spiegò. “Anzi, potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta per riconciliarsi con lui e fargli capire che tu non sei più quello che…”

“L’assassino che ha massacrato a sangue freddo i suoi genitori?”

“Ora basta, Buck, non voglio più sentir parlare di ciò che hai fatto quando l’Hydra ti condizionava la mente. Quello non eri tu, lo so io e presto lo capirà anche Tony” Steve baciò dolcemente il compagno e lo incoraggiò. “Adesso prepariamoci e andiamo a sentire che cosa sta succedendo, comincio ad essere preoccupato anch’io.”

Bucky scosse il capo, ma non replicò. Non condivideva l’opinione di Steve sul fatto di potersi riconciliare con Stark, ma non voleva addolorarlo ulteriormente. Lo avrebbe seguito, come sempre. Insieme avrebbero superato anche questa.

 

Quando Steve e Bucky giunsero al quartier generale degli Avengers furono indirizzati nella sala riunioni dove si trovavano già Tony Stark e coloro che lui aveva convocato. Steve rimase stupito nel vedere alla riunione anche Falcon, Natasha, Wanda e Visione: credeva che, dopo il caos seguito alla decisione di non firmare gli Accordi di Sokovia, nemmeno loro fossero più i benvenuti… doveva trattarsi veramente di qualcosa di grosso.

“Avanti, sedetevi, non fateci perdere altro tempo prezioso” disse Stark, evidentemente piuttosto innervosito. “Visione deve parlare a tutti noi, lui e Wanda sono tornati appositamente da Edimburgo questa mattina. E non è il solo ad avere brutte notizie in serbo per noi…”

Steve e Bucky si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato prima di sedersi, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. La situazione sembrava più grave ad ogni istante che passava. Solo in quel momento il Capitano si accorse che c’erano anche altre due persone che non sarebbero dovute essere lì: uno era Bruce Banner e l’altro uno sconosciuto dall’aria grave e vestito in modo singolare. Avrebbe voluto fare molte domande, ma si trattene, pensando che tutte le stranezze si sarebbero chiarite di lì a poco.

“Ieri notte ho fatto un sogno” iniziò a dire Visione, “anzi, per meglio dire, si trattava del peggiore incubo che si possa immaginare. Ma io sapevo che non era un incubo, bensì una premonizione di ciò che sta per accadere. Avrei tanto voluto sbagliarmi ma, quando stamattina io e Wanda siamo arrivati a New York, abbiamo incontrato il dottor Stephen Strange.”

Lo sconosciuto che aveva incuriosito Steve fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, invitando Visione a continuare.

“Il Dottor Strange ci ha rivelato di essere giunto qui da un’altra dimensione per metterci in guardia da un grave pericolo… ed è lo stesso di cui volevo parlarvi io, perciò ho compreso che non c’era alcuna possibilità che mi sbagliassi e che quello che avevo visto era realmente una premonizione” riprese l’androide. “Mentre stavamo venendo qui, ci siamo imbattuti nel dottor Banner e anche lui…”

“Non sarebbe molto più pratico e veloce se ognuno di voi ci dicesse quello che sa, invece di partire dal riassunto delle puntate precedenti?” lo interruppe Stark. Sì, era decisamente seccato.

“Forse allora dovrei cominciare io” disse Banner, mostrando un certo disagio. “Ero sulla nave Asgardiana che Thor voleva portare sulla Terra, quando la nave spaziale di Thanos ci ha fermati e catturati. Thanos voleva il Tesseract e la Gemma dello Spazio e, per ottenerli, ha massacrato tutti gli Asgardiani. Non so che ne sia stato di Thor, temo il peggio… Heimdall è riuscito a mandarmi sulla Terra, prima di morire, così non posso dirvi altro.”

“Era stato Thanos a pianificare l’attacco di Loki a New York, sei anni fa. Adesso cosa vuole?” domandò preoccupata Natasha.

“L’attacco di sei anni fa non fu niente al confronto. Thanos vuole impadronirsi di tutte le Gemme dell’Infinito e, quando le avrà, potrà dominare l’intero universo” rispose Banner, mesto.

Stark trasalì a queste parole. Quello che aveva appena detto Bruce sembrava risvegliare in lui un lontano ricordo, una visione apocalittica in cui si trovava da solo in mezzo ai suoi amici morti. Un brivido gli passò lungo la schiena quando si rese conto, per la prima volta, che ciò che Visione, Banner e quello strano tizio chiamato Dottor Strange avevano da dire poteva essere la realizzazione di quel suo incubo. Visione aveva parlato di una premonizione… forse anche lui ne aveva avuta una, allora? Il suo sguardo saettò verso il giovane Parker, che ascoltava la conversazione come incantato. Un dolore sordo gli attraversò il petto quando pensò che, ai tempi del primo attacco di Loki contro la città, Peter era ancora un bambino… e adesso, forse, avrebbe dovuto partecipare ad una terribile battaglia.

Lui, Tony Stark, poteva evitarlo? Poteva tenerlo al sicuro?

Non era certo di voler conoscere la risposta a questa domanda…

“E’ questo ciò che ho visto” intervenne Visione, stringendo la mano di Wanda quasi a cercare un conforto. “Thanos con il Guanto dell’Infinito, in possesso di tutte le Gemme. Il suo potere era immenso e… ed era l’Apocalisse. Le persone morivano a migliaia, il mondo diventava un immenso deserto.”

“Morivamo anche noi?” chiese Stark, bruscamente.

“Io sì” rispose Visione, “e sapevo, in qualche modo, che sareste morti anche voi… dopo.”

Wanda, con le lacrime agli occhi, strinse la mano di Visione tra le sue.

“Quello che hai visto si può cambiare, però, non è vero? Altrimenti perché ce lo avresti detto?” domandò Steve.

“Sì, si può cambiare” replicò Visione, rialzando lo sguardo. La sua voce era più calma, adesso, come se avesse finalmente compreso un dettaglio importante. “Stiamo già cambiando le cose, in questo momento, perché siamo qui, insieme. Non era così in ciò che ho visto. Non eravamo insieme, non eravamo uniti.”

“Hai ragione!” esclamò Natasha, rinfrancata. “Finora gli Avengers hanno avuto la meglio su qualsiasi nemico perché erano insieme. Abbiamo fatto degli errori, tutti quanti, ma quando ci siamo uniti abbiamo sempre vinto.”

“Dobbiamo impedire a Thanos di impossessarsi di tutte le Gemme” intervenne Strange, che fino a quel momento si era limitato ad ascoltare. “Io possiedo la Gemma del Tempo, Visione la Gemma della Mente. Dobbiamo proteggerle ad ogni costo.”

“Lo faremo. Lo faremo insieme” dichiarò Steve, lanciando uno sguardo affettuoso a Bucky che gli sedeva accanto, silenzioso e cupo. Non era intervenuto e non aveva intenzione di farlo. Lui non si riteneva un Avenger, sapeva di non essere mai stato accettato completamente e anche che il comprensibile rancore che Stark nutriva per lui non si sarebbe placato facilmente. Del resto, lo capiva. Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

**FINE**

 

 


	4. Capitolo 4: Wind of change

**Capitolo 4: Wind of change**

_The world is closing in_  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change

 _Take me to the magic of the moment_  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change.

_(“Wind of change” – Scorpions)_

“Quanti bei discorsi” esclamò Tony Stark, dando voce inconsapevolmente ai dubbi di Bucky. “Stiamo uniti, sconfiggiamo questo Titano pazzo, proteggiamo le Gemme dell’Infinito… a parole sembra tutto facile, vero? Stiamo parlando di un essere dai poteri immensi, che ha già ottenuto parte di ciò che voleva e che ha avuto la meglio su un’intera nave di Asgardiani! Bruce, hai detto che Heimdall è morto, che tutti i guerrieri Asgardiani sono morti e che anche Thor potrebbe esserlo. E noi dovremmo riuscire a eliminarlo solo perché… siamo insieme? Mi sembra una sciocchezza colossale!”

“Ma… signor Stark, perché dice questo?” si intromise per la prima volta Peter, allibito. “Non aveva detto di essere disposto a riappacificarsi con il Capitano Rogers?”

“Tu stanne fuori, ragazzo, stiamo parlando di due cose completamente diverse” reagì Stark. “Non ho detto di aver cambiato idea, ma solo che non credo assolutamente che a Thanos interessi minimamente che io mi riconcili con Rogers oppure no. E, ad ogni modo,  _tu_  di sicuro non prenderai parte a questa battaglia.”

“Non mi può escludere in questo modo!” protestò Peter.

“Certo che posso, e lo farò. E, per il resto… d’accordo, Steve, cercherò di superare il fatto che mi hai tenuto nascosto l’assassinio dei miei genitori da parte del tuo  _compagno_  e anche il fatto che Barnes debba combattere con noi. Ma, in cambio di questo mio considerevole sforzo di magnanimità, tu puoi spiegarmi come  _esattamente_ fermeremo un essere come Thanos?”

“Tony, questa ostilità non ci aiuta…” tentò di intervenire Banner, ma fu Visone a interromperlo con tono autorevole. Era chiaro che lui sapeva qualcosa che gli altri non sapevano.

“Ero certo che non sarebbe stato facile convincervi a collaborare e ancora meno a credere alla possibilità di sconfiggere Thanos superando le divergenze e ritornando uniti. Per questo vi chiedo una cosa, una sola cosa, ma molto importante” disse.

Le sue parole furono talmente decise e inaspettate che tutti tacquero e volsero lo sguardo verso di lui, aspettando che proseguisse.

“Voglio che anche voi vediate ciò che ho visto io, che comprendiate quello che accadrà se non decideremo di unire le nostre forze per opporci a Thanos. Posso fare in modo di mostrarvelo: io custodisco la Gemma della Mente e il Dottor Strange la Gemma del Tempo e, se questa notte resterete tutti a dormire nel quartier generale, l’influsso combinato delle due Gemme farà vedere ad ognuno di voi il suo futuro… esattamente com’è accaduto a me nella premonizione” spiegò.

“Beh, di stanze ce ne sono a sufficienza” disse Falcon. “Io ci sto.”

“Una visione del futuro? Certo che sì, non voglio perdermela!” esclamò Peter, entusiasta. Non si era lasciato smontare dalla negatività di Stark e adesso si sentiva molto vicino a diventare fino in fondo un Avenger come gli altri.

Il che era proprio ciò che Tony Stark voleva evitare. L’entusiasmo adolescenziale di Peter gli causava un’inspiegabile angoscia, ma la proposta di Visione gli sembrava interessante: se avesse avuto una visione del futuro, avrebbe potuto anche scoprire come evitare che il ragazzo prendesse parte a quella battaglia e corresse dei rischi inutili.

“Sono d’accordo anch’io, magari scopriremo qualcosa di importante che ci servirà più di tanti bei paroloni” disse.

Pian piano, tutti gli Avengers si dichiararono disposti a tentare questa strada e la riunione, per il momento, terminò. Quella sera sarebbero rimasti tutti a dormire al quartier generale, lasciando che i poteri combinati di entrambe le Gemme influissero sulle loro menti e aprissero uno squarcio nel futuro di ognuno.

 

La giornata, in qualche modo, passò, sebbene tutti fossero turbati e pensierosi. Ogni tanto si formava un gruppetto di persone che parlava a voce bassa di ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere, dell’intervento di Visione e di quello strano stregone che nessuno conosceva, del sogno che avrebbero fatto quella notte… Era tutto molto insolito per loro ed era motivo di grande preoccupazione.

Quel pomeriggio sul tardi, inaspettatamente, al quartier generale degli Avengers giunse anche Pepper Potts, piuttosto agitata, e chiese di poter fare due chiacchiere in privato con Tony.

Stark sapeva già che cosa lei gli avrebbe detto e non gli piaceva per niente. Non era quello il momento per affrontare un discorso simile, avevano già abbastanza problemi, ma aveva rimandato per troppo tempo le spiegazioni e adesso non poteva più risparmiarsele.

“Tony, io proprio non capisco” esordì lei, nervosa ma soprattutto delusa. “Dovevamo fissare la data delle nozze, organizzare la cerimonia, il ricevimento, fare gli inviti… e tu sei sparito! Non rispondi al cellulare, manchi agli appuntamenti e adesso scopro che ti sei dedicato anima e corpo agli Avengers, ancora una volta. Non era questo ciò che avevamo deciso!”

Tony sospirò. Sarebbe stata dura, ma Pepper meritava sincerità e chiarezza una volta per tutte, non era giusto che lui la facesse soffrire per l’egoistico piacere di averla accanto, non era quello il modo di voler bene a una persona.

“Mi dispiace, Pepper, avrei dovuto farti questo discorso già da molto tempo, ma… ma non volevo perderti e ho preferito fingere” confessò, a testa bassa. “Sono sempre stato felice accanto a te e non volevo che cambiasse niente, poi però tu hai iniziato a parlare di matrimonio, di famiglia, e io ti ho dato ragione perché non volevo che te ne andassi. Ma, vedi, questo è quello che vuoi tu, non quello che voglio io.”

La donna arretrò di un passo e fissò il fidanzato con uno sguardo triste e consapevole al tempo stesso.

“Tu non lascerai mai gli Avengers per una vita normale con me, è questo che vuoi dire, vero?”

“Quasi” Stark non sapeva come spiegare ciò che provava e questo lo straziava. “Non voglio lasciare gli Avengers, è vero, e non voglio lasciare nemmeno te, però… però è vero che non potrei mai adattarmi a una vita normale. Io lo sapevo già quando ho proposto il matrimonio, ma speravo che, anche dopo, avremmo potuto continuare così. Adesso, però, mi rendo conto che non è stato giusto.”

“Tra me e gli Avengers sceglierai sempre loro” dichiarò Pepper, che in fondo l’aveva sempre saputo. Quello, però, era il momento della verità.

“Non vorrei dover scegliere, vorrei che potesse esserci un equilibrio, un compromesso… ma ora so che non è possibile” ammise Tony. “Sono stato un grandissimo egoista, non ho mai voluto chiarire la situazione con te perché ti volevo al mio fianco, non ho mai pensato a quanto questo fosse sbagliato per te. Tu vuoi una famiglia, una vita normale… e non è quello che voglio io.”

Stark si rendeva conto che tutto, nella sua vita, sarebbe cambiato dopo quelle ammissioni, ma sapeva anche che era il momento giusto per parlare chiaro: la minaccia di Thanos era reale e vicina e lui aveva il dovere di proteggere coloro che amava. Pepper doveva sapere la verità.

“Tony, io non posso fare l’eterna fidanzata!” protestò la donna. “Ti ho aspettato per anni, ma adesso non posso più aspettare. Voglio una famiglia, è vero, voglio dei figli. Non sono più una ragazzina e so che il momento giusto è questo, con te… o senza di te.”

Stark scrollò il capo, un’ombra dolorosa nello sguardo.

“E io ti vorrei accanto a me, ma non a queste condizioni. Io non avrò mai una vita normale, non la desidero e non posso imporre a te una vita di pericoli e di minacce. Te l’ho detto, l’ho sempre saputo e avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, però… avevo paura che tu te ne andassi.”

“Ora me ne andrò, lo sai” disse Pepper.

“Lo so, ma so anche che è la cosa giusta per te. Sono stato egoista per troppi anni, ho pensato solo a ciò che faceva piacere a me e ora…”

“Sono stati comunque degli anni splendidi e non rimpiango niente” lo tranquillizzò lei, prendendogli le mani tra le sue. “Non ti avevo mai detto niente, prima, perché anche a me andava bene così. Negli ultimi tempi, però, le cose sono cambiate, io sono cambiata…”

“E’ giusto così” disse Tony, più a se stesso che a Pepper.

“Vorrei odiarti per questo, essere arrabbiata con te, ma non ci riesco. In fondo al cuore ho sempre saputo che, un giorno, sarebbe arrivato questo momento. Ho sempre saputo che non saresti cambiato e che non avresti mai rinunciato agli Avengers e alla tua vita. Se non vuoi scegliere, allora dovrò essere io a farlo anche per te” riprese la donna. “Finora è andata bene così anche per me, ma ora non più e, se tu non vuoi seguirmi in questa nuova  _avventura_ , dovremo vivere ognuno la nostra vita. Mi dispiace, Tony, davvero, ma io non posso più aspettare.”

Si avvicinò a lui e, dopo un ultimo e leggero bacio, si allontanò con un sorriso triste.

Stark la guardò andare via senza dire niente. Sentiva che, dentro di sé, qualcosa si era spezzato per sempre. Insieme a Pepper, era un’intera parte della sua vita che se ne andava per non tornare mai più: la giovinezza, l’audacia, l’entusiasmo, la presuntuosa sicurezza che tutto fosse possibile e a portata di mano… Ormai da tempo Tony sapeva che le cose non erano così facili, era sceso a patti con tanti aspetti della sua vita e adesso avrebbe affrontato anche questo, assieme alla minaccia incombente di Thanos. Aveva amato Pepper e l’amava ancora, ma non nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto, non nel modo in cui lei avrebbe voluto e meritato di essere amata. Non era disposto a rinunciare alla sua vita e agli Avengers per lei e questo già diceva tutto.

Però sarebbe stata dura, durissima non averla più accanto, non potersi più confidare con lei, non avere più qualcuno così vicino su cui poter contare…

“Signor Stark, va tutto bene?” la voce preoccupata di Peter Parker, alle sue spalle, lo fece trasalire. Si voltò e vide il ragazzo che lo guardava con affetto e partecipazione.

E, improvvisamente, Stark comprese anche un’altra cosa, qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva voluto reprimere e rimuovere dalla mente: aveva qualcuno su cui contare, aveva di nuovo qualcuno vicino, qualcuno da amare… e non era Pepper ma quel ragazzo simpatico e disponibile che ora gli stava parlando. Si rese conto che il suo attaccamento a Peter andava ben oltre un interesse amicale o paterno, doveva ammetterlo almeno con se stesso e accettarlo: era anche per questo che, alla fine, aveva preferito rinunciare alla compagna di tante avventure.

Pepper era il passato, Peter il suo presente e, forse, anche il futuro. Perciò quello che più contava al mondo era tenerlo al sicuro, proteggerlo, fare in modo che non gli accadesse nulla di male.

“Sto bene, sì” rispose, cercando di fare in modo che la sua voce suonasse convinta e rassicurante, “però sono preoccupato per quello che Visione e gli altri ci hanno detto. Gli Avengers non hanno mai dovuto affrontare una minaccia così grande.”

“Diceva sul serio quando… quando ha detto che io non potrò combattere con voi?” chiese Peter, speranzoso. “Visione ha anche detto che dovremmo essere tutti uniti e io…”

Tony gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e si avviò con lui per il corridoio.

“Vedremo. Da quello che ha spiegato, Visione ci farà sognare ciò che ha visto lui e così, magari, ci potremo fare un’idea di quello che ci aspetta e provare a capire come combattere questo nemico” replicò l’uomo.

“Quindi potrò partecipare anch’io alla battaglia?”

Stark lo strinse più forte. No, non avrebbe voluto ma, se davvero Thanos intendeva distruggere l’universo, non ci sarebbe stato alcun posto sicuro per Peter. Quel maledetto Titano doveva essere distrutto, a qualsiasi costo.

“Può darsi, ma a una sola condizione.”

“Quale, signor Stark?” Peter era entusiasta, per lui quella era la prima vera avventura a cui partecipava e non si rendeva conto dei rischi. “Farò tutto quello che mi dirà di fare!”

“Bene, allora non dovrai stare a più di cinque passi da me” dichiarò deciso Tony. “Siamo intesi, ragazzo?”

“Cinque passi… oh, beh, ci proverò!”

“Quattro sarebbero anche meglio.”

Peter rise.

“Ora sta esagerando, signor Stark!”

L’allegria e la vivacità di Peter erano contagiose. Tony si sentì meglio e, sempre tenendo il ragazzo stretto a sé, si avviò verso la sala riunioni dove avrebbe incontrato gli altri Avengers per un ultimo colloquio prima… del sogno rivelatore che avrebbe svelato a tutti quanto grave fosse il pericolo che minacciava loro e il mondo intero.

 

**FINE**

  


	5. Capitolo 5: Stay with me tonight

**Capitolo 5: Stay with me tonight**

_How can we stand and watch each other_ __  
Tear our hearts apart  
Why can't we begin again and   
Make a brandnew start   
Stay with me tonight   
Till the morning light   
I wanna love you   
I was so happy when we were together   
I only wish that love would last forever.

_(“Stay with me tonight” – Mandy Smith)_

La notte era calata sul quartier generale degli Avengers e tutti si erano ritirati nelle loro camere, sperando che il sogno mandato da Visione e dal Dottor Strange avrebbe svelato loro qualche importante dettaglio per sconfiggere Thanos. Le camere erano state preparate quel pomeriggio e, adesso, ognuno era nel suo letto, già addormentato o in procinto di farlo.

Steve e Bucky avevano avuto una camera sola, ufficialmente perché Stark non si fidava del Soldato d’Inverno e preferiva che fosse tenuto sotto controllo da Rogers, in pratica perché… beh, ormai tutti sapevano che i due facevano coppia da tre anni, nonostante le difficoltà e gli ostacoli.

Bucky si era addormentato per primo, mentre Steve era rimasto sveglio a riflettere per un po’, fissando il soffitto della stanza e pensando a tutto quello che era stato rivelato quel giorno. La situazione era molto preoccupante e anche lui, sebbene non volesse ammetterlo, temeva che non sarebbe bastata la forza degli Avengers, sebbene uniti e concordi, a eliminare il pericoloso Titano. Alla fine, però, vinto dalla stanchezza, anche lui aveva ceduto al sonno.

E il sogno era iniziato, sia per lui sia per Bucky…

_Si trovavano in Wakanda insieme a T’Challa e alla sua gente, Natasha, Wanda, Visione, Bruce Banner, Thor… ma alcuni degli Avengers non erano a combattere con loro. Le cose sembravano essersi messe bene, l’esercito di Thanos era stato sconfitto e il Titano stesso era scomparso dopo che Thor lo aveva attaccato con il suo nuovo martello._

_Invece, ad un tratto, tutto era precipitato._

_“Steve…” aveva detto Bucky e, quando il Captano si era voltato verso di lui, lo aveva visto dissolversi lentamente, svanire senza lasciare traccia e senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo._

Steve lanciò un grido disperato e si svegliò nell’oscurità della stanza. Bucky era già sveglio, sedeva sul letto appoggiato al cuscino e lo fissava con una strana espressione.

“Buck!” esclamò il Capitano, prendendo il compagno per il braccio e attirandolo a sé. “Grazie al cielo stai bene! Ma… non capisco… questo non era il sogno di cui ci ha parlato Visione!”

Si staccò da Bucky e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Tu che cosa hai sognato?” gli chiese.

Bucky scrollò la testa e un sorrisetto storto gli apparve sulle labbra.

“Una strana cosa” rispose. “Credevamo di aver sconfitto Thanos e il suo esercito e poi… non so, è stato come se venissi risucchiato da qualche parte, poi mi sono svegliato. Tu dormivi ancora.”

“Abbiamo sognato la stessa cosa, ognuno dalla sua prospettiva” rifletté Steve a voce alta. “Quindi è stato questo: non dovevamo fare lo stesso sogno di Visione, ma ognuno di noi avrebbe sognato quello che gli sarebbe accaduto… o quello che gli accadrà se non riusciremo a cambiare il futuro.”

“Immagino di sì” replicò Bucky.

“Ma come fai ad essere così tranquillo? Hai visto cosa succedeva, no? Tu ti… non so nemmeno come dirlo… ti disintegravi, sparivi e io non potevo fare niente!” Steve era angosciato e la calma di Bucky sembrava innervosirlo ancora di più.

“Non è stato poi così terribile, ho passato di peggio, di molto peggio. E poi, sai, mentre ero qui, al buio, a pensare mentre tu dormivi, mi è venuto in mente che forse non sarebbe poi questa grave perdita se accadesse qualcosa a me. Il problema, semmai, è quello che accadrebbe agli altri e a tutto il mondo” disse il giovane, con noncuranza.

Quelle parole pacate sconvolsero ancora di più Rogers.

“Ma ti ascolti quando parli, Bucky? Stai dicendo che non ti importerebbe di morire!”

“No, in effetti non ho detto questo: ho detto che non sarebbe una grave perdita, non che io sarei contento di morire” precisò Bucky.

“E’ la stessa cosa” protestò il Capitano. “Pensi di essere inutile, di essere pericoloso, pensi che il mondo starebbe meglio senza di te. Ma non pensi a come starei  _io_?”

“Sì, ci penso continuamente, e molto spesso penso anche che tu, alla fine, staresti meglio senza di me” rispose il giovane, con un’ombra di dolore negli occhi.

Steve era talmente allibito da non trovare la forza di replicare. Si limitò a fissare il compagno con occhi sgranati, come se avesse appena detto un’assurdità colossale. Colossale e pericolosa.

“Sono passati tre anni da quando mi hai ritrovato e hai fatto di tutto per me” riprese Bucky, evitando lo sguardo di Rogers. “Hai cercato di aiutarmi in ogni modo, anche mettendo a rischio la tua vita. Hai rinunciato ai tuoi amici, agli Avengers, a tutti gli ideali nei quali credevi per dedicarti soltanto a me. Hai protetto il mio segreto anche a costo di perdere il tuo legame con Stark… e tutto questo per che cosa?”

Bucky parlava con calma, ma il suo tono di voce tradiva la profonda angoscia e i sensi di colpa che lo laceravano.

E, inaspettatamente, Steve esplose. Afferrò il compagno per le spalle e lo sbatté con violenza sul letto, mettendosi sopra di lui e rimproverandolo aspramente.

“Per che cosa, dici? Per  _te_ , Bucky, e rifarei ogni cosa anche mille volte, se necessario!” esclamò, fuori di sé come Bucky non lo aveva mai visto. La tensione aveva logorato anche l’infinita pazienza del Capitano e le parole amare del compagno avevano completato l’opera, erano state la famosa goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. “Possibile che tu non capisca, che non riesca a comprendere come mi sento? Come mi sono sentito per tanto tempo prima di ritrovarti?”

Questa volta era il turno di Bucky di rimanere senza parole, spiazzato dalla scenata di Steve, solitamente tanto calmo e tranquillo…

“Dici che ho tradito i miei amici e i miei ideali… ma non hai idea di che cosa stai parlando! E’ vero, gli Avengers hanno fatto il possibile per farmi sentire accolto, a casa. Sono grato a tutti loro e gli sono affezionato, certo, ma nessuno di loro potrebbe mai contare per me quanto conti tu, lo vuoi capire?” continuò il Capitano, scrollando il compagno come per fargli entrare in testa ciò che diceva. “E gli ideali, poi… certo, avevamo tanti ideali quando siamo andati in guerra. Abbiamo sacrificato tutto, abbiamo  _perso_ tutto, e per che cosa? Per un mondo che non ha capito niente di quello che abbiamo fatto, un mondo in cui ancora oggi esiste l’Hydra e tutto ciò che noi speravamo di distruggere. Un mondo che, dopo più di settant’anni, sembra non aver imparato niente e sta ripercorrendo la stessa strada dei nazisti di allora! Genocidi, massacri, razzismo… noi abbiamo sacrificato la nostra giovinezza e la nostra vita per  _questo_?”

Ancora una volta Bucky non disse niente, colpito dal dolore e dalla frustrazione che trasparivano dalle parole disperate di Steve.

“E, in tutto questo, l’unica cosa che riesce a farmi sentire bene è poterti avere accanto a me” confessò. “Quando sono con te è come se il tempo non fosse trascorso e noi potessimo essere ancora quei due ragazzi che credevano di poter cambiare il mondo.”

“Ma non lo siamo più, Steve…” iniziò Bucky, ma il compagno lo interruppe con foga.

“Grazie tante, avevo proprio bisogno che tu me lo ricordassi! E adesso mi vieni a dire che starei meglio se tu fossi morto? Riesci solo per un secondo a metterti nei miei panni e a capire che cosa ho provato durante quel sogno orribile, quando ti ho visto svanire davanti a me  _senza poter fare niente_? Hai solo una vaga idea del dolore e del vuoto che ho sentito? Di quanto mi sono sentito inutile? E’ stato come rivivere… il momento in cui tu cadesti dal treno, più di settant’anni fa. Anche allora non riuscii a trattenerti, a salvarti, e nel sogno è stata la stessa cosa, non ho potuto fare niente. Captain America ha salvato il mondo, ma ancora una volta ha fallito nel salvare la persona più importante! Vuoi davvero che succeda questo? Lo vuoi davvero?”

Adesso Steve sembrava sul punto di piangere. Dopo aver sfogato la frustrazione e la rabbia, restava solo l’angoscia al pensiero di perdere nuovamente il suo Bucky, di vederlo svanire davanti ai suoi occhi senza poter intervenire…

Bucky, commosso, afferrò Steve e lo attirò verso di sé, stringendolo tra le braccia, stringendolo forte per fargli sentire che lui c’era, che non lo aveva perduto e che non sarebbe successo mai.

“Steve, mi dispiace tanto” mormorò al suo orecchio. “Mi dispiace di aver parlato senza riflettere e di averti fatto soffrire. No, non penso che staresti meglio senza di me, però tante volte ho paura… ho paura perché sono ancora instabile, perché basterebbe quella maledetta sequenza di parole per condizionare la mia mente e spingermi a fare cose orribili, persino a… a fare del male a te. E, se accadesse questo, se davvero ti facessi del male, poi non potrei più vivere.”

Si abbracciarono, mentre i loro cuori straziati trovavano pace l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, com’era sempre stato, come doveva essere.

“Non succederà, ne sono sicuro. Tu non mi faresti mai del male, Buck. L’Hydra non potrebbe mai condizionarti fino a quel punto” disse Steve, piano. “Lo so, è già successo. Sull’Helicarrier avresti potuto uccidermi, l’Hydra aveva il controllo della tua mente, ma tu… tu mi hai riconosciuto e ti sei fermato. Ti fermeresti ancora. Ti fermeresti sempre.”

Bucky nascose il volto contro la spalla di Steve per non far vedere quanto le parole del suo compagno lo avessero commosso e toccato. Si strinse a lui pensando che, se qualcosa di buono era sopravvissuto in lui, se il Soldato d’Inverno non era riuscito a prevalere, il merito era solo e soltanto di Steve. Era lui la sua luce nell’oscurità, la parte migliore di sé.

**FINE**

 


	6. Capitolo 6: I had a dream

**Capitolo 6: I had a dream**

_I had a dream that we were born_ __  
A generation to behold  
Writing fires with our words  
Instead of useless smoke that blurs  
The lines are writing oh  
Expression that they're told  
An army with a sword  
That lingers when we're gone  
I had a dream.

_( “I had a dream” – Kelly Clarkson)_

Steve e Bucky rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro senza parlare per molto tempo, riprendendo coraggio e voglia di reagire dal legame che li univa, dal calore che curava le loro ferite. Il silenzio non era un problema, per loro, si erano sempre capiti benissimo anche senza bisogno di parole.

Fu Bucky il primo a riprendere il discorso.

“E non permetterti di dire che Captain America è un fallito. Non lo è, non lo è mai stato, nemmeno quando era ancora quel ragazzino di Brooklyn che si faceva pestare dai bulli” disse, intenerito e scherzoso al contempo. “Io ho sempre creduto in lui e ci credo anche adesso: se c’è qualcuno in grado di cambiare il futuro e di eliminare quel Titano pazzo, questo è Steve Rogers.”

Steve lo strinse più forte.

“Cambieremo il futuro, lo cambieremo insieme” affermò. “Tanto per cominciare, non andremo a combattere in Wakanda. Se T’Challa vorrà partecipare alla battaglia potrà farlo, ma non metteremo in pericolo il suo popolo. Gli Avengers dovranno essere uniti e compatti. Nel sogno non c’erano tutti…”

“E’ vero” ricordò Bucky. “Magari, iniziando a cambiare questi particolari, potremo cambiare anche tutto il resto.”

“Certo che lo faremo. Lo faremo insieme” disse Steve, convinto.

Finalmente, ancora stretti in quell’abbraccio rassicurante, i due giovani poterono riaddormentarsi.

E, questa volta, non ci furono sogni.

 

Peter Parker balzò a sedere sul letto con il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata. Sconvolto, si guardò attorno senza riuscire, sulle prime, a ricordare dove fosse e perché si trovasse in quella stanza sconosciuta invece che nella sua camera da letto a casa di zia May. Per un terribile istante credette che quello che aveva sognato fosse reale e che lui fosse morto, scomparso, svanito nel nulla. Cominciò a tastarsi le braccia, il volto, tutto il corpo, per sincerarsi di essere ancora intero e, nel frattempo, continuava a guardarsi intorno nel buio.

_“Signor Stark, non voglio morire, per favore, signor Stark, non voglio morire!”_

La sua stessa voce gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie e lo riempiva di un terrore gelido.

Pian piano i suoi occhi si abituarono all’oscurità e Peter riuscì a riconoscere la stanza in cui si trovava, la camera che gli era stata assegnata al quartier generale degli Avengers.

Ma quel senso di panico angoscioso non passava.

“E’ questo che mi succederà, dunque?” domandò al buio che lo circondava.

Non voleva crederci, non poteva. Aveva solo sedici anni, non voleva morire, aveva appena iniziato la sua trionfale avventura come Avenger…

D’un tratto non riuscì più a resistere. Si alzò dal letto e corse alla porta della camera, la spalancò, fece per slanciarsi fuori e… e si ritrovò davanti Tony Stark che lo guardava con la stessa angoscia dipinta sul volto.

“Signor Stark…?” mormorò Peter, attonito e senza capire ancora bene se si trattasse del sogno di prima o della realtà.

Ma Tony era ben consapevole che la realtà era quella: il ragazzino scarmigliato, con gli occhi sbarrati, la maglietta e i pantaloni del pigiama che lo rendevano ancora più tenero e indifeso. Peter, che sarebbe morto tra le sue braccia se le cose fossero andate come aveva predetto Visione…

Senza pensare alle conseguenze, Stark scattò in avanti e strinse convulsamente a sé Peter, in un abbraccio che era insieme protettivo e appassionato, il bisogno di sentire che il ragazzo era davvero lì con lui e il desiderio infinito di proteggerlo, adesso e sempre. Lo avvolse tra le braccia con tanto impeto da sollevarlo da terra, ma Peter non si spaventò e anzi, proprio come aveva fatto nel sogno, si aggrappò a lui, sollevato, rincuorato, tranquillizzato dalla presenza dell’uomo che rappresentava tutto il suo mondo.

“Va tutto bene, ragazzo, sei qui, stai bene” ripeteva Stark, e nemmeno sapeva se lo faceva per calmare Peter o per convincere se stesso. “Non ti succederà niente, non lo permetterò.”

“Abbiamo fatto lo stesso sogno?” chiese Peter, mezzo soffocato in quell’abbraccio tanto stretto, ma al quale non avrebbe rinunciato.

“Era solo un incubo” dichiarò Tony, e stavolta lo disse per autoconvincersi. Sapeva bene, purtroppo, che il sogno era stato indotto dalle Gemme e che sarebbe stato il loro futuro se non avessero cambiato le cose.

“Visione ha detto che sarà il futuro…”

“Non sarà il  _tuo_  futuro” ribadì Stark, allentando leggermente la presa su Peter e rimettendolo a terra per guardarlo in faccia, ma sempre tenendolo tra le braccia. “Io non lo permetterò.”

Erano così vicini e così sconvolti. Tutto attorno a loro sembrava crollare e nessuna limitazione pareva più importante, non di fronte alla possibilità che il giovane Parker morisse. Senza quasi rendersene conto, si avvicinarono di più l’uno all’altro, spontaneamente e come se ci fosse stato un tacito accordo; poi Stark affondò una mano tra i capelli di Peter e lo baciò, dapprima in modo leggero ma, accorgendosi che il ragazzo non si spaventava né si ritraeva ma, al contrario, gli si premeva contro ancora di più e cercava di assecondarlo, proseguì più profondamente e a lungo. Peter era rimasto smarrito, sulle prime: non era mai stato baciato e, a dirla tutta, non sapeva nemmeno come si facesse. Ma lo smarrimento durò solo pochi istanti, perché in fondo al suo cuore era ciò che aspettava da un pezzo e, perduto tra le braccia di Stark, si sentiva sicuro, protetto e sereno: quello che non sapeva, come al solito, glielo avrebbe insegnato lui.

Solo con un enorme sforzo di volontà Tony riuscì a staccarsi da Peter e cercò di riprendere una sorta di controllo di se stesso, domandandosi perché accidenti si fosse lasciato andare tanto da baciare in quel modo un ragazzo di sedici anni. Per darsi un contegno pensò che la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata fingere che non fosse successo niente…

“Dunque, ragazzo” iniziò a dire, ostentando disinvoltura, “quello che abbiamo visto è uno dei possibili futuri, non quello che accadrà necessariamente. Possiamo fare in modo che non succeda e, come ha detto Visione, dovremo combattere tutti insieme perché Thanos sia sconfitto e quindi non possa nuocere a nessuno.”

Ma non era facile parlare quando Peter lo fissava in quel modo. Ancora turbato e spaventato dal sogno, ma con le guance arrossate e gli occhi illuminati per il bacio inaspettato, era uno spettacolo che toglieva a Stark ogni possibilità di ragionare decentemente.

“Lei stava venendo da me perché era preoccupato, non è così, signor Stark? Voleva essere sicuro che stessi bene” disse il ragazzo, sempre sincero e altrettanto inopportuno.

“Eh… sì, va bene, lo ammetto, il sogno ha turbato anche me, non poteva essere altrimenti, no?” confessò Tony. “Ma tu, allora, perché eri già qui sulla porta? Mi sei praticamente finito addosso!”

“Quando mi sono svegliato non capivo dov’ero e cosa mi fosse successo” rispose Peter, “e la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente è stata che, se fossi venuto da lei, lei mi avrebbe aiutato.”

Ecco.

Proprio come nel sogno.

Peter aveva una fiducia sconfinata in Tony ed era sicuro che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, lui avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

 _Ma non è così, non sarà così se le cose andranno davvero come in quel maledetto incubo, o premonizione o che accidenti era_ , si disse Stark, sentendosi avvinghiare il cuore da un panico mai provato prima al solo pensiero che Peter potesse davvero morire tra le sue braccia, senza che lui fosse in grado di fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.

“E io ti aiuterò” promise l’uomo, sebbene non fosse veramente certo di poterlo fare. “Faremo in modo che queste cose non si verifichino, cambieremo il futuro. Puoi stare tranquillo, ragazzo, non lascerò che qualcuno ti faccia del male. E adesso torna a dormire, non ci saranno altri sogni per questa notte.”

Peter, però, esitava. Rimaneva sulla soglia cincischiando il bordo inferiore della sua maglietta, come se avesse ancora qualcosa da dire e non trovasse il coraggio di farlo.

“Potrebbe rimanere con me stanotte, signor Stark?” buttò fuori alla fine, tutto d’un fiato prima di potersene pentire.

Ma perché Peter aveva il potere di fare sempre le domande meno opportune? Stark stava tentando in tutti i modi possibili e immaginabili di dominarsi, quando tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato prendere quel prezioso ragazzino e tenerlo con sé, baciarlo di nuovo e averlo per tutta la notte, sentirlo vivo e caldo e morbido. Cosa significavano ormai la differenza di età e qualunque altro pregiudizio di fronte al terrore che aveva provato all’idea di perderlo?

“Peter, non credo che sia una buona idea…” provò a dire, ma il ragazzo lo interruppe. Era di nuovo spaventato, non voleva ritrovarsi di nuovo al buio, da solo, sentendosi scivolare via e risucchiare in un’oscurità e in un gelo senza fine.

“Signor Stark, per favore” insisté, in tono accorato, “non mi lasci da solo stanotte, non voglio restare da solo, la prego, signor Stark, non voglio…”

E poi si interruppe, rendendosi conto da solo che quelle parole disperate riecheggiavano in modo agghiacciante ciò che aveva detto nel sogno, aggrappandosi a Stark e supplicandolo. Dagli occhi sbarrati dell’uomo comprese che anche lui aveva rivissuto quel momento e che quelle parole non si sarebbero mai, mai cancellate dalla sua mente, comunque andassero a finire le cose.

Tony fece un passo avanti e, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, strinse di nuovo tra le braccia Peter, come temendo di vederlo sparire proprio come nel sogno.

“Non ti lascio solo, Peter, non ti lascio, non preoccuparti, stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene” gli disse, abbracciandolo forte. “Resterò con te, ti proteggerò sempre, non lascerò che ti accada niente di male né ora né mai, te lo giuro!”

Lo condusse verso il letto sempre tenendoselo stretto. Doveva sentire che era lì, doveva assicurarsi che nessuno potesse fargli del male o portarglielo via. Niente al mondo avrebbe avuto più senso senza Peter.

Si distesero sul letto insieme, ancora stretti in quell’abbraccio dal quale nessuno dei due sembrava volersi sciogliere.

“Perché diceva che non sarebbe stata una buona idea restare qui stanotte, signor Stark?” chiese di nuovo Peter. Dal tono della sua voce non si capiva se davvero fosse così ingenuo… o se invece avesse capito benissimo cosa volesse dire Tony e, nel suo modo tenero e delicato, volesse fargli sapere che andava tutto bene, che qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta tra loro l’avrebbe voluta anche lui.

“Tu non sai cosa mi chiedi, ragazzo” mormorò Stark.

“O forse lo so e le sto dicendo che… va bene così, che è giusto così?”

Era l’invito più dolce che Stark avesse mai ricevuto in tutta la sua vita e, stravolto e disperato come si sentiva, con la paura di perdere quello che era diventato ormai il suo più grande tesoro, non riuscì più a trattenersi. Dentro di sé una voce gli diceva che era sbagliato, che Peter era solo un ragazzino, che non sapeva nemmeno che cosa voleva e che… e che soprattutto Tony non avrebbe mai dovuto legarlo a sé più di quanto avesse già fatto. Ma Stark non poteva più ascoltare quella voce che lo aveva tormentato fin troppo. Quella notte erano insieme. Non sapeva cosa sarebbe potuto succedere il giorno dopo, la settimana dopo. Thanos era una minaccia reale e, anche se avessero potuto impedire ciò che avveniva nel sogno, a Peter sarebbe potuto accadere comunque qualcosa.

Adesso erano lì, insieme, nel  _qui e ora_.   

Non c’era niente di più importante di quello.

Lo baciò di nuovo, accarezzandolo con tenerezza. Sentì che Peter lo accoglieva docilmente, donandosi a lui, con la timida dolcezza di un adolescente al suo primo amore; lo guidò con infinita pazienza e amore per non spaventarlo e non fargli male, finendo per perdersi in un universo di tenerezza insieme a lui, un mondo in cui esistevano soltanto loro due e dove niente di brutto sarebbe potuto accadere.

Alla fine si addormentarono rimanendo sempre abbracciati, Peter abbandonato tra le sue braccia come in un porto sicuro e Stark finalmente placato, sereno, consapevole del fatto che niente altro avrebbe avuto importanza fino a quando avesse potuto stringere a sé quel ragazzino, il suo raggio di sole, la sua ragione di vita.

**FINE**


	7. Capitolo 7: It's the fear

**Capitolo 7: It’s the fear**

_It's the fear_ __  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
that one day will come to life.  
Have to save  
To save my beloved  
there is no escape  
because my faith is horror and doom.

_(“It’s the fear” – Within Temptation)_

 

La mattina dopo il sogno, gli Avengers si incontrarono di nuovo nella sala riunioni, ma tutti con un’aria molto più attonita e preoccupata del giorno prima. L’esperienza fatta durante la notte aveva segnato l’animo di tutti loro e, cosa ancor peggiore, non aveva dato alcun indizio su cosa fosse necessario fare per evitare un finale tanto tragico.

“Quello che io e Visione abbiamo fatto, in realtà, è stato darvi un’anticipazione del futuro, del futuro più probabile se Thanos non sarà fermato in qualche modo” spiegò il Dottor Strange.

“Sarebbe stato più utile avere una premonizione su come sconfiggere quel bastardo, già che c’eravate” obiettò Sam, polemico.

“Non è così facile…” cominciò a dire Visione, ma fu interrotto da Steve.

“Io ho pensato che, cambiando alcuni avvenimenti, potremmo forse modificare anche il futuro che abbiamo visto. Lei cosa ne dice, Dottor Strange?” domandò il Capitano.

“E’ possibile, sì. Non esiste un unico futuro, ma tanti possibili futuri e ognuno è influenzato dalle scelte che faremo” rispose lo stregone.

“Bene, la mia prima proposta è quella di non andare a combattere in Wakanda” riprese Steve.

“In Wakanda? Che accidenti c’entra? Io ero da tutt’altra parte, in un pianeta alieno… probabilmente il pianeta di Thanos” esclamò Tony.

“Ah, ecco perché non eri a combattere insieme a noi” disse Sam. “E non c’erano nemmeno il ragazzino e il Dottore. Si può sapere che cavolo ci facevate nel pianeta di Thanos? Non dovevamo restare uniti?”

“E io che ne so? L’ho sognato e basta!” Stark cominciava a innervosirsi. Quella mattina si era svegliato di buon umore, con Peter addormentato tra le sue braccia con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla… ma adesso le immagini del sogno tornavano a tormentarlo e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Steve rivolse un’occhiata strana all’amico, poi decise di riprendere la sua proposta, spiegandosi meglio.

“Non voglio dire che non dovremo chiedere l’aiuto di T’Challa, ma lui deve essere libero di scegliere se seguirci o meno” disse Rogers. “Quello che non voglio è combattere in Wakanda, innanzitutto perché il suo popolo non deve essere coinvolto e poi perché, da quanto ho visto nel mio sogno, Thanos non sarà sconfitto in Wakanda e, anzi, Bucky…”

“Ah, ecco cos’è che ti spaventa tanto, Capitano” fece Tony, caustico.

“Steve, lascia perdere questo argomento, non mi sembra…” iniziò a dire Barnes, ma Natasha lo interruppe.

“No, Steve ha ragione, non dobbiamo andare in Wakanda. Ho sognato anch’io di essere là e Thanos ha fatto qualcosa… non solo Bucky, ma anche Sam, Wanda, T’Challa e molti altri sono svaniti. No, in quel luogo saremo sconfitti” confermò, decisa.

“Allora dovremmo restare a New York? O andare in qualunque altro posto, se è per questo? Thanos verrà a cercare le gemme che gli mancano, dunque cercherà Visione e Strange” intervenne Stark con veemenza. “Tu dici di preoccuparti per i poveri abitanti del Wakanda, Rogers, giustissimo, come no? Ma allora i poveri abitanti di New York? O del deserto del Sahara? O gli inuit dell’Alaska? Secondo te dove dovremo combattere, sentiamo… La realtà è che tu hai visto Bucky dissolversi e non vuoi che succeda. Punto.”

“E tu invece che cosa hai sognato, Tony?” reagì Steve, anche lui innervosito.

“Forse dovremo portare la battaglia su un pianeta abbandonato, senza coinvolgere nessuno” tentò di proporre Banner. “Sarebbe la cosa migliore, tutti noi vogliamo evitare una nuova strage come in Sokovia, no?”

“Ma forse Tony non vuole andare in un altro pianeta” commentò il Capitano, “solo che non potremo mai saperlo, perché non ce lo dice. Vuoi condividere con noi cosa hai sognato? Dobbiamo avere tutte le informazioni per sapere come organizzarci.”

Stark lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Io non ho niente da condividere con nessuno di voi! Credi forse di essere alla Alcolisti Anonimi?” sbottò, alzandosi in piedi. Poi scostò bruscamente la sedia e uscì dalla stanza infuriato.

“Tony, aspetta, dobbiamo parlarne!” lo richiamò Bruce.

“Certo che anche tu, Steve, non hai dimostrato molto tatto. Sai che Tony non sopporta di essere costretto a rivelare quello che prova davvero, probabilmente il suo sogno è stato veramente terribile” disse Natasha, delusa dalla piega che stava prendendo la situazione.

“Voi non avete capito un bel niente! Un bel niente, proprio! Avete aggredito il signor Stark… ma non avete sentito che dovremmo restare uniti? U.N.I.T.I., vi dice niente questa parola?” scattò inaspettatamente Peter, lasciando tutti sbalorditi. Poi anche lui uscì dalla stanza, cercando di raggiungere Stark.

“Abbiamo fatto arrabbiare il ragazzino” commentò Sam, sorpreso da tanto ardore.

“Chissà che cosa ha sognato lui, allora…” disse Banner.

“Ma hanno ragione loro, sapete?” intervenne Visione, che, così come Strange, sapeva benissimo cosa tutti loro avevano sognato. “I sogni vi sono stati mandati non perché vi aggrediste l’un l’altro, ma perché comprendeste che il motivo per cui Thanos vi ha sconfitti è perché eravate divisi. E adesso sembra che lo siate di nuovo. Non è questo che io e Strange volevamo.”

Gli Avengers rimasti nella sala riunioni chinarono il capo, rendendosi conto di essersi lasciati trasportare.

“Dobbiamo piuttosto pensare a come organizzarci al meglio per combattere Thanos e coinvolgere meno innocenti possibile” aggiunse Strange. “Cerchiamo di parlarne con calma e senza far intervenire questioni personali. Quale potrebbe essere un luogo in cui non ci siano persone o altri popoli alieni che potrebbero rimanere coinvolti?”

Mentre la discussione riprendeva con maggior calma e concentrazione in sala riunioni, Peter vagava per i corridoi dell’edificio in cerca di Stark. Gli parve di sentire delle voci provenire dallo studio privato dell’uomo, così si avvicinò alla stanza e si azzardò ad entrare, pian piano.

“Signor Stark, è qui? Scusi, eh, non volevo disturbare, però…” mormorò.

Tony era nella stanza, gli dava le spalle e non rispose. Su un monitor scorrevano delle immagini e Peter, curioso, si avvicinò per vedere.

“Signor Stark, sono io, volevo solo… credo che dovrebbe tornare in sala riunioni e…”

Ma s’interruppe subito, vedendo ciò che Stark stava guardando con tanta attenzione.

Era il filmato dell’uccisione dei genitori di Tony da parte del Soldato d’Inverno.

Peter sapeva che era stato Barnes, condizionato dall’Hydra, a uccidere il padre e la madre di Stark, ma non aveva mai visto il filmato e, a dirla tutta, non sapeva nemmeno che ce ne fosse uno. Rimase impietrito alle spalle dell’uomo, a fissare anche lui come ipnotizzato le terribili immagini che scorrevano sullo schermo, finché non gli scappò un singhiozzo che si affrettò a soffocare tappandosi la bocca con le mani… ma era troppo tardi.

Stark spense lo schermo e si voltò. E forse si sarebbe arrabbiato di nuovo, se non avesse visto che Peter era sconvolto e che piangeva, cercando inutilmente di soffocare i singhiozzi con le mani premute sulla bocca.

“Io… io… non sapevo che fosse andata così… ora capisco… ma… no, non…” il ragazzo cercava di tirare fuori qualcosa di sensato, ma tutto si riduceva a un balbettio confuso.

Stark diede un’ultima occhiata allo schermo ormai spento, poi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al ragazzo.

“Non avrei mai voluto che lo vedessi” gli disse, piano, “e in realtà non dovrei vederlo neppure io. Quell’uomo, Zemo, non si limitò a farmi vedere questo filmato nella base in Siberia, ma qualche tempo dopo scoprii che era riuscito a farmene recapitare una copia anche qui. Lo so, avrei dovuto distruggerlo… invece, in questi due anni, non ho fatto che vederlo e rivederlo e ogni volta era peggio. Mi rendevo conto che stavo facendo il suo gioco, che lui voleva proprio che io lo guardassi per risvegliare ogni volta il dolore e la collera verso Barnes… e verso Rogers che lo stava proteggendo, ma io non riuscivo a smettere. Non ci sono mai riuscito…”

Peter continuava a fissarlo mentre le lacrime scorrevano sul suo volto e singulti dolorosi scuotevano il suo corpo.

Tony fece un altro passo avanti e avvolse il ragazzo in un abbraccio, stringendolo a sé e lasciando che si sfogasse. Non capiva nemmeno perché piangesse tanto, era davvero tanto dispiaciuto per lui oppure era il ricordo del sogno a spaventarlo? O ancora… era possibile che quelle scene gli avessero fatto pensare a un’altra cosa, a come avrebbe reagito lui se qualcuno gli avesse portato via il suo _signor Stark_?

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto, io non immaginavo… ora capisco tante cose… non voglio che stia così male, signor Stark!” finalmente Peter riuscì a dire una frase di senso più o meno compiuto, mentre iniziava a calmarsi stretto nell’abbraccio protettivo di Tony.

Ma anche Stark, tenendo Peter tra le braccia, sentiva lentamente svanire la collera e il rancore che aveva nutrito per più di due anni. Certo, il dolore rimaneva, ma adesso comprendeva che le cose importanti erano altre e che era inutile continuare a odiare Barnes per ciò che aveva fatto senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Certo, Barnes era colpevole della sua perdita, ma era lui, Stark, a poter scegliere se farsene schiacciare o reagire in modo positivo, guardando al futuro.

Tenne stretto a sé Peter finché non lo sentì smettere di piangere e di tremare, poi gli prese il viso tra le mani, gli asciugò le lacrime e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Adesso mi rendo conto di quanto ho sbagliato, soprattutto adesso che… insomma, dopo il sogno di stanotte” disse. “Quello è il passato e mi ha causato sofferenza e rabbia, ma non si può cambiare. Invece possiamo cambiare il futuro, perché io non accetterò di…”

 _Di perdere anche te_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma non ci riuscì, non poteva nemmeno formulare a voce alta quel pensiero. Peter era tutto, era la sua luce, il suo raggio di sole. Non gli sarebbe accaduto niente di male, mai, lui non lo avrebbe permesso.

Come la sera prima, avvicinò il volto al suo e lo baciò, accarezzandogli i capelli. Sentì che Peter si aggrappava a lui e che accoglieva quel bacio con tenerezza, così lo strinse più forte e lo baciò più intimamente, perdendosi nel suo dolce tepore, comprendendo una volta ancora che niente al mondo avrebbe mai più avuto senso se lo avesse perso e deciso a fare in modo che questo non avvenisse mai, qualunque cosa gli fosse costata. Niente sarebbe mai potuto essere più prezioso di quel ragazzino che rischiarava la sua vita con la sua dolcezza e la sua allegria…

“Non lascerò che ti accada nulla di male, né ora né mai” disse poi, quando a malincuore si fu staccato da quel bacio così profondo e coinvolgente, “e se, per farlo, dovrò lottare fianco a fianco con Barnes, allora lo farò senza esitare. Non posso rimediare al passato, ma il futuro lo costruiremo noi.”

Peter aveva le guance arrossate, ma non più per il pianto bensì per l’emozione.

“Allora andremo veramente a combattere Thanos sul suo territorio?” domandò. “Come in quella vecchissima serie di fantascienza _The Outer Limits_? Là succedevano sempre cose assurde… l’ha mai vista, signor Stark?”

Sì, Stark l’aveva vista, e sospettava che l’aggettivo _vecchissima_ usato da Peter non si riferisse alla serie originale trasmessa negli anni Sessanta, bensì a quella che lui stesso aveva guardato, il remake trasmesso dal 1995 al 2002…

“Questa volta devo darti ragione, ragazzo, alcuni episodi della serie erano davvero geniali. Penso anche che… ma sì, potremo vederli tutti insieme, magari potrebbero darci qualche idea per fermare Thanos” rispose l’uomo.

Peter s’illuminò tutto.

“Organizzeremo delle serate con pizza e serie TV con tutti gli Avengers? Ma è un’idea fantastica, signor Stark! Cominciamo già stasera?” esclamò, mentre uscivano dallo studio per tornare nella sala riunioni.

“Sì, una cosa del genere. Accidenti, sto cominciando a ragionare come te e non so se sia un bene o un male” replicò Stark, scuotendo il capo divertito. “E… stai continuando a chiamarmi _signor Stark_ , te ne sei accorto? E’ un po’ buffo, non trovi?”

“Ah, sì, lo so” rispose Peter, arrossendo di nuovo. “Però sa, io mi conosco, se cominciassi a chiamarla per nome… _in privato_ … mi capiterebbe di sicuro di farlo anche davanti agli altri e allora tutti capirebbero… _tutto_!”

Stark guardò Peter con affetto. Il ragazzino era talmente trasparente che tutti avrebbero capito tutto comunque, ma non aveva poi molta importanza di fronte a ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare.

“ _Signor_ _Stark_ va benissimo” concluse poi, circondando con un braccio le spalle di Peter.

Tornarono insieme nella sala riunioni e tutti i presenti si stupirono di nuovo nel vedere Tony Stark così tranquillo e di buon umore.

“Senti, Tony, io volevo scusarmi per…” iniziò a dire Steve.

“Non c’è nulla di cui scusarsi, siamo tutti comprensibilmente nervosi per via della minaccia di Thanos” lo interruppe Stark, tagliando corto. “A questo proposito, penso che la cosa migliore da fare sia affrontarlo sul suo terreno, dove meno se lo aspetta. E avrei anche un’altra proposta da fare a tutti voi: magari vi sembrerà assurda, ma vi assicuro che potrebbe darci delle idee…”

Accanto a lui, Peter lo guardava con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro.

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


	8. Capitolo 8: For you I'll risk it all

**Capitolo 8: For you I’ll risk it all**

_There is this transcendental, on another level_  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction…

_(“E. T.” – Katy Perry)_

Non tutti, tra gli Avengers, videro come un’idea geniale quella di trascorrere la serata in una sorta di _maratona televisiva_ di una serie TV fantascientifica. Bucky, ad esempio, appariva contrariato e Sam fece più di una battuta sull’inutilità di stare tutti insieme a guardare _The Outer Limits_ come un gruppetto di ragazzini.

Strange, al contrario e inaspettatamente, appoggiò l’idea.

“Nessuno di noi sa da dove potrà giungerci la giusta ispirazione contro Thanos” affermò. “Ognuno di noi dovrebbe mantenere sempre la mente aperta e scevra da pregiudizi per accogliere le idee anche apparentemente più banali.”

“Ma come parla questo qua?” commentò Sam, scettico. Però poi si lasciò convincere e, alla fine, tutto il gruppo si ritrovò davanti a un grande schermo televisivo per una serata in compagnia della serie TV di fantascienza proposta da Stark… come portavoce di Peter!

Un episodio, in particolare, sembrò ispirare particolarmente gli eroi. Era la storia di una nave spaziale che faceva ritorno a casa, ma un alieno occupava la nave e uccideva ad uno ad uno tutti gli astronauti provocando loro terribili allucinazioni. Alla fine uno di loro, l’unico sopravvissuto, riusciva a imprigionare l’alieno (dalle sembianze di un mostruoso _ragno_ ) nell’astronave e a salvarsi con la capsula di emergenza, tornando a casa. In realtà, però, nel finale si scopriva che l’uomo non si era mai salvato e che, al contrario, era imbozzolato dal ragno alieno che si nutriva di lui e intanto gli inviava le allucinazioni in cui era tornato alla sua vita di tutti i giorni, facendogli credere che era tornato a casa e che andava tutto bene. *****

“Ecco, questo potrebbe essere il modo giusto per sconfiggere Thanos!” esclamò Peter, come illuminato da una rivelazione. A quanto pareva, il ragno alieno aveva avuto un certo effetto su di lui… “Io lo imbozzolerò proprio come quel ragno e Visione potrà mandargli delle immagini mentali per fargli credere che è stato lui a vincere e che è il padrone dell’universo o qualsiasi cosa voglia lui… Rimarrà prigioniero e non farà più del male a nessuno. Lo dicevo io che questa serie TV ci avrebbe dato un’idea fenomenale!”

“Beh, ci potremmo anche pensare” commentò Steve, riflettendo sulla possibilità di realizzare concretamente quell’idea che pareva tanto promettente. Bucky, però, non sembrava altrettanto ottimista. Senza una parola, si alzò bruscamente dal suo posto e uscì dalla stanza, visibilmente innervosito.

“Scusatemi, credo di dovergli parlare” disse il Capitano, rivolto agli amici e alzandosi anche lui dal suo posto per seguire il compagno. “Comunque l’idea di guardare la serie TV è stata davvero buona, questi episodi ci hanno offerto degli spunti interessanti che potremo usare.”

“Okay, possiamo anche fermarci qui” dichiarò Tony spegnendo lo schermo. “Il Capitano ha ragione, abbiamo avuto degli spunti: riflettiamoci su e, magari, domani potremo farli diventare qualcosa di più.”

Il gruppo si sciolse per andare a dormire. Steve, intanto, aveva raggiunto Bucky nella loro stanza.

Il giovane sedeva sul letto, con il volto tra le mani e voltando le spalle al Capitano.

“Buck, cosa c’è?” gli chiese Steve, sedendoglisi accanto. “Va bene, lo so che non eri d’accordo con la serata da trascorrere tutti insieme, ma è andato tutto bene, no? Nessuno ti ha detto niente, Tony non ha fatto allusioni, cosa ti prende?”

“Non è per quello” mormorò piano Bucky.

“Non vuoi dirmelo? Magari parlarne ti farà sentire meglio” lo incoraggiò il Capitano, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

“Riesci a immaginare cosa ha significato per me vedere quell’astronauta che credeva di essere tornato a casa, dalla sua famiglia, e invece era prigioniero dell’alieno che gli condizionava la mente?” reagì il giovane con veemenza, e Steve si accorse che non era arrabbiato… piuttosto, nei suoi occhi brillavano lacrime trattenute a stento.

Bucky era spaventato…

“E se fosse così anche per me? Se io fossi ancora in una capsula criogenica dell’Hydra e stessi solo _sognando_ di essere qui con te e con gli altri? Se fossi ancora il Soldato d’Inverno e non lo sapessi? Del resto, non lo sapevo nemmeno quando lo ero!” esclamò, dando sfogo al suo più grande terrore. I suoi occhi azzurri vagavano sconvolti per la stanza come se non volessero posarsi su Steve, come se temessero di vederlo scomparire e di trovare, al suo posto, le facce patibolari degli uomini dell’Hydra.

Il cuore di Steve si dissolse in una nube di angoscia a quelle parole. Come poteva togliere dalla mente di Bucky quelle paure, come poteva tranquillizzarlo e scacciare per sempre gli incubi che lo tormentavano?

Il Capitano strinse tra le braccia il suo compagno, lo strinse forte, lo avvolse tra le braccia per fargli sentire che lui era lì, era concreto, era vero e non un’allucinazione dell’Hydra.

“E’ vero, Bucky, io non posso capire. Non ho provato quello che hai provato tu. Ho perduto tanto, ma non mi è mai capitato di svegliarmi come da un lungo sonno per poi scoprire di aver fatto qualcosa di atroce” gli disse, piano e con tenerezza. “Ma ti posso assicurare che non sei più prigioniero dell’Hydra e non solo. Faremo in modo che la tua mente torni libera, che non rimanga più alcuna traccia dei condizionamenti passati. T’Challa e sua sorella possono aiutarci, ti prometto che ti libererò una volta per tutte da questo incubo.”

“Sai che non avrei più alcuna ragione per vivere se tu non fossi reale…”

“Ma io sono reale, Bucky, sono qui e ci sarò per sempre” promise Steve.

L’abbraccio confortevole si trasformò in un bacio sempre più appassionato, poi i due si distesero sul letto insieme, ancora incollati l’uno all’altro, per scacciare con la tenerezza, l’amore e il desiderio qualsiasi pensiero angosciante e doloroso.

 

Tony Stark accompagnava un Peter entusiasta e galvanizzato verso la sua camera. Non era del tutto sicuro che fosse opportuno farlo e temeva che, una volta là, avrebbe avuto la tentazione di rimanere anche quella notte a dormire con il ragazzo… e non era la cosa più saggia da fare. La notte prima si era lasciato andare fin troppo, ma si era assolto ripetendosi che erano entrambi sconvolti, che avevano bisogno di sentirsi più vicini dopo quel sogno terribile, che era stato un episodio che non sarebbe dovuto capitare di nuovo, almeno non in quel momento, non quando c’era il rischio che tutto andasse in pezzi. Una volta sconfitto Thanos, se tutto fosse andato bene, allora, forse…

“Signor Stark, lei non ha detto nulla. Non le piace il piano? A me sembra geniale: imbozzolerò Thanos con le mie ragnatele fino a immobilizzarlo completamente! E’ buffo, no? Non avrei mai pensato che in una delle puntate ci sarebbe stato proprio un ragno alieno, sembra un segno del destino o qualcosa del genere, non trova, signor Stark?” Peter era talmente elettrizzato all’idea di contribuire alla sconfitta di Thanos che, come al solito, parlava a raffica e non si rendeva conto del fatto che Stark non sembrava condividere il suo entusiasmo.

“No, non credo che sia un segno del destino, né il karma né qualsiasi altra idiozia” tagliò corto Tony, piuttosto seccato. “Mi sembra anzi piuttosto improbabile che tu possa imbozzolare Thanos, visto che non metterai piede sul pianeta Titano. A immobilizzarlo penserà qualcun altro. Tu resterai sulla Terra e non ho intenzione di discutere oltre sull’argomento.”

Peter si bloccò e lo fissò con occhi sgranati e colmi di delusione.

“Ma… ma come, signor Stark? L’idea di vedere le puntate della serie TV è stata mia e lei era d’accordo e poi…”

“Infatti ho già detto che l’idea è buona e che cercheremo di svilupparla al meglio. Ma ho detto anche che _tu_ non metterai piede su Titano” ribadì l’uomo.

“Io sono un Avenger, adesso, signor Stark, non può tenermi fuori! Io voglio combattere Thanos insieme a voi, non posso rimanere qui a non far niente, io… non può dirmi questo, signor Stark!”

“Certo che posso, lo sto già facendo, mi pare” lo interruppe Stark, afferrandolo per le spalle. “Insomma, Peter! Hai fatto anche tu quel sogno, no? Vuoi davvero che si avveri? Questo non è un gioco, ragazzino, ed è mio dovere tenerti al sicuro. Non permetterò mai che ti accada quello che… quello che abbiamo sognato.”

“Ma non accadrà, adesso sappiamo come affrontare Thanos!” ribatté Peter, ostinato. “Io voglio esserci, lottare al suo fianco. E’ quello che ho sempre voluto e adesso che ci siamo…”

“Tu dovrai stare al sicuro” fu la secca replica di Stark. “Non lascerò che ti accada qualcosa per la tua infantile smania di fare l’ _eroe_.”

Peter era allibito. La notte prima Tony era stato così… insomma, credeva di essere diventato più _intimo_ con lui, di aver creato un vero legame e poi quello stesso giorno gli aveva parlato del video sui suoi genitori, di come Zemo lo stava manipolando per metterlo contro Barnes. Peter aveva sperato di essere diventato davvero importante per Stark ed ecco che, adesso, lui riprendeva a fare il _maestro_ , a trattarlo come un ragazzino sciocco, ad allontanarlo. Non capiva perché e questo lo addolorava e lo turbava…

“Non può escludermi” reagì, chiedendosi se non fosse stato lui a deludere il signor Stark in qualche maniera, forse proponendogli la visione della serie TV, forse comportandosi in modo troppo infantile. “Ora sono un Avenger come gli altri, posso combattere come loro e se a lei importasse davvero di me…”

“Certo che mi importa di te!” lo interruppe Tony, spazientito, alzando la voce. “Proprio per questo voglio che tu stia al sicuro, è mai possibile che non ci arrivi?”

“E’ lei che non ci arriva, mi pare” replicò Peter, spaventato dalla sua stessa audacia ma ormai lanciato. “Abbiamo visto solo una parte del sogno e, forse, i nostri piani hanno già cambiato il futuro. Lei dice di volermi proteggere, ma se ora fosse tutto diverso? Se adesso fosse lei in pericolo, signor Stark? Come può pretendere che io me ne stia in disparte quando lei… Ma non capisce proprio? Io _non voglio_ che le accada qualcosa, non potrei sopportarlo, io…”

“Adesso basta, Peter!” Stark lo rimproverò bruscamente con un tono che il ragazzo gli aveva sentito solo un’altra volta, un anno prima… “E’ mio preciso dovere prendermi cura di te e non voglio neanche sentire sciocchezze del genere. Hai sedici anni e tutta una vita davanti, con o senza di me. Non lascerò che la butti via senza riflettere, come fai di solito. E, se per tenerti al sicuro, dovrò allontanarti da me, allora okay, ti terrò più lontano che posso. Ci siamo capiti?”

A Peter sembrò crollare il mondo addosso, ma comprese che era inutile protestare. Anzi, era talmente deluso e devastato da non avere più la forza di controbattere.

Com’era diverso lo Stark che aveva davanti da quello che lo aveva preso tra le braccia, confortato e baciato solo una notte prima… ma era stata soltanto un’illusione e lui doveva farsene una ragione. Chinò il capo perché l’uomo non vedesse il suo sguardo ferito e aprì la porta della sua stanza.

“Bene, ho capito. Messaggio ricevuto. Questo si chiama parlar chiaro” disse, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce. “Ne starò fuori, se è questo che vuole. Solo…”

Peter entrò in camera e, sulla soglia, si voltò un’ultima volta verso Stark.

“Solo non si illuda di farlo _per il mio bene_ o qualche altra bella frase fatta, signor Stark. Questo non è il mio bene, questo è il _suo_. Non è preoccupazione, la sua, è solo egoismo e voglia di sentirsi a posto con la coscienza” concluse, sbattendogli senza tanti complimenti la porta in faccia.

Tony restò impietrito, consapevole di aver ferito il ragazzo e di aver rovinato quello che stava nascendo tra loro. Aveva sciupato tutto, come sempre.

Forse Peter aveva ragione: lui voleva allontanarlo perché aveva paura di perderlo, di soffrire, rifiutava di mettersi in gioco…

Ma no, era giusto così. Il ragazzo doveva stare al sicuro e, se fosse rimasto accanto a lui, avrebbe finito per fargli del male, come ne faceva a tutti coloro che lo amavano e che lui amava.

Stark si allontanò dalla stanza di Peter, provando un acuto senso di vuoto e solitudine e continuando a ripetersi che andava bene così, che era quella la cosa giusta da fare, che il ragazzo doveva pensare alla sua vita e non restare così attaccato a lui… ma senza riuscire a convincere nemmeno se stesso.

Peter, invece, dopo quell’uscita di scena, aveva perso tutta la sua baldanza e passò buona parte della notte a singhiozzare disperato contro il cuscino, addormentandosi poi alle prime luci dell’alba, sfinito dal pianto e dal dolore.

 

**FINE**

 

*** Questo episodio non me lo sono inventato io (nonostante il ragno! XD), è un episodio vero che ho visto anni fa, ma non ricordo né il titolo né se davvero faceva parte di _The Outer Limits_. Però mi era sembrato talmente adatto che non ho potuto fare a meno di usarlo! ;-)**


	9. Capitolo 9: Dangerous

**Capitolo 9: Dangerous**

_It’s dangerous to sacrifice_

_It makes your blood run_

_To throw the dice_

_It’s dangerous it’s what you like_

_It’s what you’ll die for_

_To live this life_

_We’re going on no we’ll never stop_

_We’re going on ‘till worlds collide_

_It’s dangerous so dangerous dangerous!_

_(“Dangerous” – Within Temptation ft. Howard Jones)_

Peter aveva dormito poco e male quella notte e, quando si era svegliato, era piuttosto tardi. Intontito dal sonno e dalla tristezza, aveva deciso di buttare le sue cose dentro la sacca da viaggio e tornarsene a casa sua, tanto, lì cosa ci stava a fare?

Prima di questo, però, ebbe la tentazione di fare un ultimo giro per la sede degli Avengers, per guardare ancora una volta i luoghi in cui si era sentito parte di un gruppo, in cui si era sentito finalmente al posto giusto, con accanto persone che non lo giudicavano per come si vestiva o per il suo carattere… Credeva di essere diventato uno di loro, di aver trovato lo scopo della sua vita e magari, forse, qualcosa di più, ma come sempre si era illuso, si era sbagliato e aveva visto ciò che non c’era. Si era inventato tutto lui, non era altro che il solito stupido ragazzino sfigato che non interessava a nessuno e che non sapeva vivere una vita normale come tutti gli altri.

Senza sapere come ci fosse arrivato, si ritrovò nella sala riunioni dove aveva partecipato alle discussioni con gli Avengers. Entrò intimidito, conscio che quello non era il suo posto ma con la voglia di dare un’ultima occhiata a ciò che aveva creduto un sogno fattosi realtà. Fece qualche passo dentro la stanza ma si bloccò subito, perché non era da solo. Seduto al tavolo della sala riunioni e immerso in profonde riflessioni stava Steve Rogers.

Il primo istinto di Peter sarebbe stato quello di fare marcia indietro e sparire silenziosamente, ma era troppo ben educato per farlo e così, pur temendo di disturbarlo, salutò il Capitano.

“Buongiorno, Capitano Rogers, io… non volevo disturbarla, credevo non ci fosse nessuno” mormorò. “Me ne vado subito.”

Steve si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si rivolse a Peter con il solito sorriso.

“Buongiorno, Peter. No, non preoccuparti, stavo solo pensando a come rendere concreta un’idea che mi è venuta in mente guardando gli episodi che abbiamo visto ieri sera” si interruppe, notando il visetto pallido e gli occhi cerchiati di nero del ragazzo. “Ti senti bene? C’è qualcosa che non va?”

“Va tutto bene, è che… davvero la mia proposta di guardare _The Outer Limits_ le ha fatto venire delle buone idee?” suo malgrado, Peter era stato attirato dalle parole di Steve e adesso si era avvicinato di più a lui.

“Certo che sì, devo solo pensare a come… Ah, lo immaginavo che non potesse essere stata un’idea di Tony! Era la tua fin dall’inizio, vero? Meglio così, abbiamo tutti bisogno di una ventata di novità tra gli Avengers, altrimenti finiremo per arenarci nei soliti discorsi, nei sensi di colpa e nelle dinamiche che si sono ormai sedimentate tra di noi. Dai, vieni qui e parliamone, magari con il tuo aiuto capirò come realizzare l’intuizione che ho avuto” lo invitò Steve, cordiale come sempre.

“Capitano, è molto gentile ma io…”

Cosa doveva dirgli? Che lui non era un Avenger e che non poteva aiutarlo? Che aveva deciso di tornare a casa? Che il signor Stark non lo voleva con loro? Cosa?

Steve, però, non aveva bisogno di troppe spiegazioni. Si alzò e si avvicinò al ragazzo.

“Immagino tu sappia che io non sono nato con il costume di Captain America. Anzi, per anni sono stato un ragazzino gracile e mingherlino, era Bucky quello forte, quello che risolveva i guai in cui mi cacciavo. Però non ho mai smesso di credere a quello che volevo diventare e ce l’ho fatta proprio per questo. Sai quante volte mi hanno riformato quando volevo arruolarmi come soldato nel 1942? Beh, non lo ricordo più nemmeno io, ma tante, troppe” scherzò il Capitano. “Però io non mi arrendevo: volevo lottare al fianco dei miei compatrioti, aiutare le truppe degli Stati Uniti a vincere la guerra, e non mi sarei fermato davanti a niente. Perché è questo che si fa quando si vuole veramente qualcosa: si lotta per ottenerlo e, se si fallisce una volta, ci si riprova una seconda, una terza, una quarta, perfino cento, se è necessario.”

“Lo so, però non dipende da me. Io vorrei essere un Avenger e combattere con voi, non ho paura di fallire, ma è il signor Stark che…” si interruppe, l’amarezza era tale da impedirgli perfino di parlare.

“Tony ti vuole bene ed è molto preoccupato per te, solo che non trova il modo giusto per dimostrarlo e crede che chiuderti da qualche parte sia la soluzione” disse Steve, dimostrando di aver capito benissimo la situazione. “Credi che non sia successo anche a me? Bucky mi rimproverava sempre ogni volta che ritentavo di passare la visita per arruolarmi. Lui non voleva che andassi in guerra, era iperprotettivo con me, ma soltanto perché mi voleva bene. La sera prima che lui partisse per la Gran Bretagna…”

Nessuno dei due si era accorto che Bucky, nel frattempo, era arrivato nella sala riunioni e che li aveva ascoltati per un po’ con un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra. Fu in quel momento che decise di palesare la sua presenza intervenendo nella discussione.

“La sera prima di partire volli passarla con Steve, divertendoci insieme: non sapevo se sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che lo vedevo e non eravamo mai stati separati prima” spiegò, avvicinandosi a Steve e Peter. “Ero dispiaciuto all’idea di andare lontano, ma ero anche sollevato perché… beh, perché sapevo che almeno Steve sarebbe stato al sicuro, che nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male, che ero io a rischiare la vita in guerra. Ero egoista? Credo di sì, ma mi andava bene perché, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa a me, perlomeno Steve non avrebbe rischiato niente.”

Steve lo guardava commosso: era la prima volta che Bucky rievocava quella sera lontana, di solito rifiutava di parlarne e di ricordare i giorni in cui erano due ragazzi innocenti. Ma adesso lo stava facendo, si sforzava di ignorare il suo dolore per aiutare quel ragazzino.

“Sai, Peter? Tu mi ricordi moltissimo quel testardo _piccoletto di Brooklyn_ che non sopportava le ingiustizie e si faceva pestare dai bulli piuttosto che rinunciare a quello in cui credeva” le parole di Bucky erano rivolte a Peter, ma il suo sguardo pieno di amore e tenerezza era tutto per Steve. “E adesso, dopo più di settant’anni, so che mi sbagliavo e che aveva ragione lui: se Steve avesse dato retta a me, non sarebbe mai diventato Captain America e… adesso il mondo sarebbe un posto molto peggiore.”

“Tu sei un Avenger, Peter” dichiarò Steve, “sei uno di noi e devi lottare per quello che vuoi, perché nessuno ti regalerà mai niente.”

Il ragazzo era emozionato e commosso nel vedere quei due grandi eroi che si erano uniti per incoraggiarlo, per spingerlo a non mollare e a difendere ciò in cui credeva.

“Io… io vi ringrazio, non avrei mai pensato che… sapete, io vi avevo già visti da vicino, tre anni fa” Peter era talmente emozionato da non riuscire quasi a finire una frase di senso compiuto. “Ero in gita con la scuola al Museo Smithsonian per partecipare alle celebrazioni che erano state organizzate in onore del Sergente Barnes. ***** Insomma, il direttore del Museo aveva fatto sostituire tutti i pannelli in cui si parlava della sua tragica fine e… c’erano le foto nuove, la storia del Soldato d’Inverno e del ritorno di uno sfortunato eroe di guerra. Ricordo che ero così commosso e felice e poi… vi ho visti da vicino, avrei voluto stringervi la mano ma c’era troppa gente e… e ora siete qui, e mi dite che mi volete a combattere al vostro fianco e… e tutto mi sembra talmente immenso… a volte credo di essere ancora quel ragazzino di tredici anni, ammirato e desideroso di diventare un eroe!”

“Non è un sogno, tu sei un Avenger e combatterai al nostro fianco proprio come desideravi” lo rassicurò Steve.

“Io non sono mai riuscito a fermare Steve quando si metteva in testa una cosa” aggiunse Bucky, con un sorriso come Peter non gli aveva mai visto, “e tu gli assomigli più di quanto non creda.”

“Sì, ma il signor Stark…” iniziò a dire il ragazzo, rabbuiandosi e tornando con i piedi per terra.

“Stark vuole solo proteggerti e lo capisco” ribatté Bucky. “Non vuole più affezionarsi a qualcuno perché ha paura di perderlo… e temo che sia principalmente per colpa mia. Ma ti vuole davvero bene e capirà che sei un Avenger e che il tuo posto è in mezzo a noi.”

Stark, in realtà, era arrivato da un pezzo e ascoltava la conversazione, rimanendo sulla soglia della sala riunioni. Le parole di Bucky lo colpirono tanto che non poté più trattenersi. Si avvicinò a lui e a Steve e, per la prima volta, tese la mano a Bucky.

“Barnes, io volevo solo dirti che…” iniziò, ma non riuscì a terminare la frase. “Beh… grazie, credo sia l’unica parola giusta in questa circostanza.”

Bucky gli strinse forte la mano con un sorrisetto storto.

“Non posso rimediare a quello che ho fatto… nel passato” disse, piano, “ma posso dimostrare di non essere più quello, in qualsiasi modo.”

Steve li guardava commosso. Poi circondò le spalle del compagno con un braccio, invitandolo a seguirlo e a lasciare che Stark e Parker si spiegassero da soli.

“Peter è un Avenger, adesso, Tony” disse, prima di allontanarsi con Bucky. “Non puoi proteggerlo per sempre.”

“Lo so” ammise Stark. Che diamine, era stato proprio lui ad andare a cercarlo, due anni prima; era stato lui a farne un supereroe, migliorando continuamente i suoi costumi e chiamandolo per le missioni. Eh, sì, ma già dopo la prima volta, quando lo aveva visto a terra, immobile, dopo la battaglia contro il Capitano e i suoi, si era sentito spezzare qualcosa dentro e aveva temuto di aver commesso un terribile errore. E poi c’era stato quel sogno…

Quando Steve e Bucky furono usciti, Stark restò qualche istante in silenzio a guardare Peter. Sembrava impossibile che quel ragazzino tirasse fuori la parte migliore di ognuno, eppure era così: aveva spinto lui, il Capitano e Barnes a riconciliarsi nel modo più inaspettato possibile senza nemmeno fare nulla… limitandosi ad _esserci_ con la sua presenza gentile e amichevole.

“Peter, hai ragione, mi sono comportato da egoista” esordì Tony, sorpreso lui per primo di riuscire a parlare così apertamente dei propri sentimenti, “ma vorrei che tu capissi che l’ho fatto perché sono davvero preoccupato per te e non voglio che ti accada nulla di male.”

“Questo lo so, signor Stark. E lo capisco, adesso” rispose il ragazzo. “Per il Capitano e Barnes è stato lo stesso, lui non voleva che il suo amico Steve andasse in guerra però, se non ci fosse andato, Captain America non sarebbe mai esistito. Cioè, non so se mi spiego… non che io pensi di essere importante come il Capitano, però…”

Stark esitò. Peter gli parlava e già questo era un bene. Eppure appariva diverso, quasi volesse mantenere le distanze per non essere più deluso da lui.

Era come se si fosse sentito, in qualche modo, respinto…

“Sai che c’ero anch’io allo Smithsonian tre anni fa, quando fu riabilitato Barnes e fu celebrato il suo ritorno dalla guerra? Rogers ci teneva così tanto, ricordo che quell’anno ci fece impazzire tutti e che io lo aiutai spesso a… risolvere le difficoltà che aveva con il suo instabile compagno” riprese Tony, sperando che un approccio più personale potesse giovare.

“Lo so che c’era, io la vidi” replicò Peter. “Ovviamente lei non poteva immaginare chi fossi io. Beh, allora non ero nessuno, a dirla tutta…”

 _E anche adesso non so bene chi sono_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma continuò su un altro tono.

“Vede, signor Stark, io capisco la sua preoccupazione e tutto il resto, ma è stato lei a venirmi a cercare, a inventare delle tute sempre nuove e sempre più potenti per me” ribatté il ragazzo. “E adesso sono uno degli Avengers, non può farci niente, ci sono dentro come tutti voi.”

“Lo so, ma…” Stark s’interruppe. Peter aveva ragione: era stato lui a cercarlo, a imporlo quasi agli altri quando nessuno credeva in lui. Però quello che non poteva sapere era… quanto si sarebbe legato a quel ragazzino, quanto la sua vita e la sua presenza sarebbero diventate indispensabili per lui.

“E mi dispiace se ho reagito male, non dovrei essere sgarbato dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me” aggiunse Peter. “Ma sa che cosa mi ha dato veramente fastidio? Il modo in cui lo ha detto. A volte penso che lei… beh, che lei mi veda ancora come quel bimbo di otto anni con la maschera da Iron Man. Non voglio che mi tratti come un ragazzino, se ha qualcosa da dirmi lo deve fare come lo farebbe con il Capitano o con il suo amico, il dottor Banner, o chiunque degli Avengers.”

 _Ma tu sei più importante di ciascuno di loro per me_ , pensò Stark, senza riuscire ad ammetterlo apertamente.

“Io sono stato fortunato: a nessun bambino capita di incontrare davvero il suo eroe… figuriamoci poi di incontrarlo di nuovo dopo qualche anno e combattere al suo fianco!” riprese Peter. “Però adesso deve accettarmi come membro degli Avengers, non può proteggermi per sempre.

“Io non voglio che ti accada niente di male” ripeté Tony, avvicinandosi di più al ragazzo.

“E non ha mai pensato che io non voglio che accada nulla di male a _lei_?” replicò Peter, guardandolo negli occhi. “Quindi siamo pari. Io non mi perdonerei mai se… se le succedesse qualcosa e non fossi stato là per impedirlo, per provarci almeno.”

Era giusto. Lui non voleva avere rimorsi, ma così facendo rischiava di condannare Peter a una vita di sensi di colpa. Era stato un egoista, il ragazzo aveva ragione. E solo da quando c’era lui Stark riusciva ad ammettere di avere ancora molto da imparare…anche da un ragazzino di sedici anni.

“Non posso impedirmi di sentirmi responsabile per te” disse Tony, ma non era quello, era che non voleva perderlo, né allora né mai.

Si avvicinò ancora di più a Peter e lo prese tra le braccia.

“E io non voglio starle lontano, signor Stark” confessò Peter, più schietto ma comunque intimidito. Questa ammissione lo fece arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo e fu allora che Stark si fece avanti e lo baciò di nuovo, alzandogli il viso verso il suo. Va bene, era assurdo. Va bene, stava baciando un ragazzino di sedici anni e stava creando con lui un legame troppo stretto, che prima o poi gli avrebbe fatto male…

Ma nessuno dei due poteva essere certo del domani e, in quel momento, il loro legame li rendeva felici, li faceva stare bene. Che diritto aveva Tony di privarsene e di privarne quel ragazzino così trasparente e innamorato, quel raggio di sole che scaldava e illuminava la sua vita?

Lo baciò con più passione, più intimamente delle altre volte. Gli era mancato e voleva che lo sapesse. Non lo avrebbe mai detto a parole, ma poteva farglielo capire baciandolo e stringendolo in quel modo, come se potesse vivere e respirare solo restando incollato a lui.

E Peter gli si strinse contro, come e più delle altre volte, intimidito da quelle sensazioni nuove e potenti ma allo stesso tempo incapace di resistere alle emozioni travolgenti che gli suscitavano. Nemmeno lui poteva più fare a meno del signor Stark, il suo modello, la sua guida… l’uomo che amava.

 

**FINE**

 

 

* **Non ricordate di aver visto questa scena nei film di Captain America, vero? Beh, è semplice, non esiste! Questo è un ricordo di una mia storia scritta nel 2015, “Unconditionally”, in cui Steve insisteva col direttore del Museo Smithsonian perché ristabilisse la verità sulla sorte di Bucky. Insomma, come i grandi autori mi sono autocitata! XD XD**


	10. Capitolo 10: This is me

**Capitolo 10: This is me**

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ __  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me!

_(“This is me” – Keala Settle)_

Erano trascorsi due giorni, i membri degli Avengers si erano consultati tra loro su come organizzare un piano efficace per eliminare Thanos, ma c’erano ancora troppi punti interrogativi. Steve Rogers, però, sembrava aver avuto un’idea che avrebbe potuto, perlomeno, permettere loro di ingannare il Titano e prendere tempo in attesa della soluzione definitiva. E così, ancora una volta gli Avengers erano tutti insieme al tavolo della sala riunioni, in attesa di ascoltare quello che aveva pianificato il Capitano.

“Innanzitutto voglio ringraziare Tony e Peter, perché la loro idea di trovare ispirazione dalle serie TV è stata veramente illuminante e proprio uno degli episodi mi ha fatto pensare a questa soluzione” esordì Steve.

Ci fu un comprensibile momento di grande eccitazione per Peter, che parve non riuscire a rimanere seduto, sorrise illuminando a giorno la stanza e si agitò per un bel po’ finché Stark non gli allungò una gomitata che lo ridusse a più miti consigli.

“In questo momento, da ciò che abbiamo appreso dal Dottor Strange e da Bruce Banner, Thanos sta raccogliendo le Gemme dell’Universo. Noi ne possediamo due, perciò, non appena avrà ottenuto tutte le altre, è logico pensare che verrà qui a cercarle” riprese poi il Capitano. “Per questo motivo, dopo averne parlato tra di noi, abbiamo deciso che, quando sarà il momento di affrontarlo, dovremo farlo sul suo pianeta in modo da evitare che ci siano vittime innocenti.”

Peter fu l’unico a notare la micro espressione di Stark, che al sentir nominare quel pianeta aveva stretto impercettibilmente le labbra in un gesto di nervosismo. Questa volta fu lui ad allungare una mano e a prendere quella dell’uomo, con un sorriso fiducioso che voleva dire _Non si preoccupi, signor Stark, andrà tutto bene, non mi succederà niente, io sono tranquillo e deve esserlo anche lei._

Stark strinse la mano di Peter e ogni traccia di nervosismo svanì magicamente dal suo volto.

“E come accidenti ci arriviamo, su Titano? Qualcuno tiene nascosta un’astronave spaziale di cui non conosciamo l’esistenza?” obiettò Sam, polemico.

“Io posso aprire un portale e far giungere tutti noi su Titano grazie al teletrasporto” intervenne il Dottor Strange.

“Teletrasporto… wow…” mormorò incantato Peter, cosa che gli meritò un’occhiata incendiaria da parte di Stark che lui non comprese.

Un osservatore esterno si sarebbe potuto divertire molto guardando il gioco di gesti e sguardi che passava tra quei due, ma gli altri Avengers erano troppo concentrati sul piano da elaborare e non ci fecero caso.

“E chi ci dice che Thanos non stia per piombare qui da un momento all’altro? Magari ha già trovato le gemme che gli mancavano e adesso vuole quelle che abbiamo noi” intervenne Natasha, preoccupata.

Ancora una volta fu il Dottor Strange a respingere le obiezioni.

“Questa mattina, durante la meditazione, sono riuscito a raggiungere Thanos” spiegò. “E’ ancora alla ricerca della Gemma dell’Anima ed è totalmente concentrato su quella. Questo ci lascia ancora qualche giorno di margine per organizzarci.”

“Oh, meno male che abbiamo qualcuno che può fornirci notizie di Thanos in _tempo reale_!” ribatté caustico Tony, ma gli altri preferirono ignorare la sua battuta. Beh, tutti a parte Peter che soffocò una risatina: il sarcasmo di Stark lo divertiva sempre molto… a patto che non fosse rivolto contro di lui!

“E proprio di tempo abbiamo bisogno” continuò Steve. “Ieri ho contattato T’Challa e gli ho parlato della minaccia da parte di Thanos e lui desidera unirsi a noi: sarà qui domani insieme a sua sorella Shuri.”

“Sono molto felice che T’Challa voglia combattere al nostro fianco, ma perché portare anche sua sorella? Non sarebbe stata più al sicuro in Wakanda?” domandò Natasha.

“Shuri è essenziale per l’altra parte del piano” intervenne Visione che, a quanto pareva, aveva già parlato di tutto ciò con il Capitano.

“E questo piano è destinato solo a pochi eletti o pensate di condividerlo con noi?” fece Stark, sempre più impaziente.

“Ovviamente dovete saperlo tutti” replicò Steve, che a volte non coglieva l’ironia… “Shuri toglierà la Gemma della Mente a Visione e ne asporterà un frammento che poi gli riapplicherà. La Gemma sembrerà integra, ma non lo sarà e quindi il suo potere sarà meno intenso, mentre una parte del potere rimarrà appunto a Visione. Farà lo stesso con la Gemma del Tempo, il Dottor Strange ha già dato il suo consenso.”

“Insomma, questa storia la sapevano tutti tranne me?” reagì Stark, seccato.

“Non lo sapevo nemmeno io, signor Stark… beh, devo dire che ci ho capito poco anche adesso…” intervenne Peter, tentando di rincuorarlo.

“Io non ne sapevo niente” disse Sam.

“Nemmeno io” ammise Natasha.

“Lo saprete tutti, se solo smetterete di interrompermi e mi ascolterete” riprese pazientemente Steve. Aveva organizzato quel piano parlandone con Bucky e solo dopo si era rivolto a Visione e al Dottor Strange per chiedere se fosse possibile realizzarlo e se loro fossero d’accordo. Poi aveva chiesto l’aiuto di T’Challa e Shuri… Voleva essere sicuro che la sua idea fosse fattibile prima di esporla a tutto il gruppo degli Avengers, creando magari false speranze. Ora era pronto. “Il Dottor Strange ci teletrasporterà su Titano dove uniremo le nostre forze per sconfiggere Thanos e su questo punto eravamo già d’accordo. Ma che cosa succederebbe se non riuscissimo a eliminarlo? Thanos potrebbe ucciderci e poi impossessarsi delle Gemme dell’Universo e a quel punto non ci sarebbe più nessuno a frapporsi tra lui e le vittime innocenti…”

“Perché non mi dici qualcosa che non so, Rogers?” lo interruppe nuovamente Tony, visibilmente innervosito.

“Ci impegneremo con tutte le nostre forze e con tutti i mezzi a disposizione per uccidere Thanos, saremo uniti e faremo del nostro meglio, però… lui potrebbe essere più forte anche di noi tutti, uniti insieme. E in quel caso… dovremo essere pronti a cedergli le ultime due Gemme dell’Universo” concluse Steve.

“E perché dovremmo fare una simile idiozia? Sarebbe questo il piano? Complimenti, davvero geniale!” Stark era davvero nervoso, adesso.

“Non avremmo dovuto pensare a un modo per _eliminare_ Thanos? Non credevo che il piano B fosse quello di rendergli le cose più facili” concordò Sam, anche lui sbalordito dalle parole del Capitano.

“Se lo lasciaste finire di parlare forse anche voi riuscireste a capire dove vuole arrivare!” reagì Bucky, intervenendo per la prima volta nella discussione con una frase tagliente.

“Per favore, non discutiamo di nuovo” disse Visione, cercando di riportare un po’ di calma. “Purtroppo non abbiamo il tempo di elaborare una strategia che ci assicuri di sconfiggere Thanos, ma non possiamo nemmeno permettere che lui acquisisca la Gemma dell’Anima e poi venga a cercare le altre due. Sarebbe una catastrofe e molti innocenti rimarrebbero uccisi.”

“Dobbiamo anticipare le sue mosse e recarci su Titano _prima_ che Thanos attacchi la Terra” soggiunse Strange. “Abbiamo pochi giorni a disposizione, come vi dicevo, e li utilizzeremo per lavorare al piano di Rogers.”

“Allora, ricapitoliamo. Il nostro obiettivo è eliminare quel bastardo sul suo territorio, però non siamo sicuri di farcela nemmeno unendo tutte le nostre forze. Perciò, dopo esserci fatti bastonare ben bene su Titano, consegneremo le ultime due Gemme a Thanos e grazie e arrivederci? Avete solo una vaga idea di cosa farà quel pazzo con il Guanto dell’Universo al completo?” riprese Tony, che proprio non ce la faceva a stare zitto ad ascoltare.

“Certo: gli basterà schioccare le dita per eliminare metà della popolazione mondiale, a caso” rispose pacatamente Strange. “Ma è proprio quello il punto, Stark: tu hai parlato del Guanto dell’Universo _al completo_. Thanos crederà di averlo e sarà soddisfatto, ma si sbaglierà. Togliendo un frammento alle ultime due Gemme, il potere del Guanto sarà minore, ma Thanos non potrà saperlo. E, mentre lui si ritirerà, convinto di aver ottenuto ciò che voleva e sicuro che nessuno cercherà più di ostacolarlo, noi ci riorganizzeremo e avremo guadagnato del tempo per attaccarlo di nuovo, quando meno se l’aspetterà.”

“Interessante. E… toglimi una curiosità, Dottore: come faremo a riorganizzarci? Hai detto che metà popolazione mondiale sarà eliminata _casualmente_ … e se in questo _casualmente_ rientrasse qualcuno di noi, così come abbiamo sognato?” lo incalzò Stark, che non voleva nemmeno pensare a quell’ipotesi.

“Se il potere del Guanto dell’Universo sarà minore, diminuirà anche il numero delle persone eliminate” replicò Strange. “Ma non è tutto: io avrò comunque un frammento della Gemma del Tempo…”

“Quindi, se qualcuno di noi rimanesse ucciso o dovesse… svanire… ecco, lei potrebbe riportare indietro il tempo e salvarlo? Davvero potrebbe fare questo?” questa volta era stato Peter a fare la domanda, allo stesso tempo affascinato e intimorito da quella possibilità. Ricordava bene la sensazione provata nel sogno… avrebbe dovuto viverla davvero?

“Non ha la minima importanza, perché questo è un piano folle e solo dei cretini integrali potrebbero seguirlo” sbottò Stark, alzandosi bruscamente in piedi. Ne aveva abbastanza di ascoltare racconti di fantascienza… “E, comunque sia, se le condizioni sono queste, _tu_ di sicuro non parteciperai a una pazzia del genere, dovessi chiamare tua zia May, farla venire qui a prenderti e dirle di tenerti chiuso in camera tua fino al 2020!”

Peter rimase talmente male a queste parole da non trovare nemmeno la forza di ribattere. Fu il Dottor Strange a farlo, sottolineando un’ovvietà alla quale Tony non aveva pensato.

“Io potrò riportare indietro il tempo e salvare chiunque possa rimanere ucciso nello scontro contro Thanos, ma potrò farlo soltanto per coloro che saranno sul pianeta Titano” spiegò. “E’ un paradosso temporale: il tempo tornerà indietro su Titano, ma non nel resto dell’universo. Con un frammento di Gemma non potrei fare di più e, ad ogni modo, se riportassi indietro il tempo in tutto l’universo, Thanos se ne accorgerebbe e saprebbe di non aver vinto, mentre noi vogliamo che lui lo creda.”

“Cosa vuoi dire, Strange? Spiegati meglio” chiese Stark, fissando lo stregone con aria truce.

“E’ semplice. Io posso assicurare che riporterò indietro _soltanto_ quelli che saranno sul pianeta Titano.”

Era facile comprendere quello che il Dottor Strange voleva realmente intendere: certo, Peter sarebbe stato in pericolo durante la battaglia contro Thanos; certo, il sogno che aveva fatto avrebbe potuto avverarsi. Ma, una volta avute le Gemme, Thanos avrebbe comunque eliminato una parte della popolazione mondiale… e, se Peter fosse stato sulla Terra, in camera sua, in quel momento, lui non avrebbe potuto riportarlo indietro.

Non esisteva alcun modo di tenere il ragazzo al sicuro, non completamente. Così, perlomeno, avrebbe avuto una possibilità.

Stark guardò a lungo Peter, sentendosi morire dentro. Avrebbe volentieri dato la sua vita per risparmiare al ragazzo quell’esperienza, ma non aveva scelta. Strange aveva ragione, quello era l’unico modo.

Peter, dal canto suo, era rimasto talmente allibito e mortificato per la reazione di Tony da non osare nemmeno alzare lo sguardo su di lui.

“Bene, d’accordo” disse infine Stark. “Se non abbiamo altra scelta… è comunque il piano più idiota che abbia mai sentito.”

Dette queste parole, uscì a passo deciso dalla sala riunioni. Per quanto lo riguardava, l’incontro era terminato.

Nella sala calò un silenzio carico di tensione e preoccupazione.

**Fine capitolo decimo**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Capitolo 11: Hall of fame

**Capitolo 11: Hall of fame**

_You could go the distance you could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

_You could be the hero you could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke_

_Do it for your people do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

_Do it for your country do it for you name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day_

_When you’re standing in the hall of fame_  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame!

_(“Hall of fame” – The Script ft._ _Will.i.am.)_

 

T’Challa e Shuri erano giunti al quartier generale degli Avengers e la giovane aveva subito iniziato il suo lavoro, mentre Steve spiegava all’amico come sarebbero arrivati sul pianeta Titano e che cosa avrebbero fatto. Non c’era molto tempo, il Dottor Strange era riuscito a vedere Thanos e aveva scoperto che si stava recando sul pianeta Vormir, dove avrebbe trovato la Gemma dell’Anima. Ormai era questione di pochissimi giorni… forse anche di ore… Shuri doveva mettercela tutta per modificare le Gemme rimanenti e consegnare il frammento a Visione e al Dottore in modo che lo tenessero celato, al sicuro.

Stark continuava a pensare che quel piano fosse un’emerita stronzata e si aggirava torvo per le ampie sale della Avengers Tower, senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno e riflettendo disperatamente alla ricerca di un’idea meno folle e, soprattutto, meno rischiosa per Peter.

Non poteva sopportare nemmeno il pensiero di vederlo così come l’aveva visto nel sogno, terrorizzato, a implorare il suo aiuto, mentre lui non poteva fare niente per salvarlo. E se poi Strange non fosse riuscito a riportarlo indietro? Doveva davvero rischiare di perderlo? Ma, comunque, non sarebbe stato lo stesso? Nessun posto nell’intero maledetto universo sarebbe stato sicuro per quel ragazzo!

Era ormai sera e, all’improvviso, Tony si ritrovò di fronte Peter che lo guardava a disagio, come se avesse qualcosa da dirgli ma non osasse farlo. Si tormentava l’orlo della felpa e sul volto aveva una smorfietta imbarazzata che lo rendeva più tenero del solito. Così sembrava ancora più indifeso, come si poteva anche soltanto pensare di coinvolgerlo in una lotta senza speranza con un mostro come Thanos?

“Qualcosa non va, ragazzo? Sembri preoccupato” disse Stark, pensando che fosse quello il problema.

“No, io… ecco, mi stavo chiedendo se… magari lei è arrabbiato con me per qualcosa, signor Stark?” buttò fuori il ragazzino tutto d’un fiato, prima di potersene pentire.

“Arrabbiato con te? Certo che no, perché dovrei esserlo?” la risposta di Peter aveva del tutto spiazzato Tony.

“Perché… beh, insomma… sono più di due giorni che non mi rivolge la parola e credevo che forse…”

“Ragazzo, se fossi arrabbiato con te, te ne saresti accorto” tagliò corto Stark, sempre senza capire bene dove volesse andare a parare Peter. “A dirla tutta, sono più di due giorni che cerco di stare per conto mio a riflettere su quel piano cretino e a cercare di farmi venire un’idea migliore. Credo di non aver rivolto la parola a nessuno, non solo a te.”

La risposta dell’uomo sembrò rassicurare Peter. Un po’ di tensione scomparve dal suo volto, ma restava sempre quella strana smorfia imbarazzata. Cosa c’era sotto?

“Ah, ecco, meno male, perché io credevo… ma era solo una sciocchezza, allora, meglio così” disse Peter, guardandosi intorno in cerca, apparentemente, di una via di fuga dignitosa.

“Eh, no, adesso mi spieghi. Ti ho detto che non ce l’ho con te e che sono semplicemente preoccupato perché il piano di Rogers non mi convince, ma c’è qualcos’altro che non mi hai detto” insisté Stark, che aveva notato la reticenza del ragazzo, solitamente tanto loquace… fin troppo. “Per quale motivo pensavi che dovessi essere arrabbiato con te? Hai combinato qualcosa?”

“Io? Io no… però… Ecco, mi era persino venuto in mente di andarmene da qui, di tornare a casa, credevo di… di metterla a disagio, ecco!”

La cosa si faceva sempre più misteriosa.

“Okay, a quanto pare stasera devo tirarti fuori le risposte con le tenaglie, ma non c’è problema, sono in grado di farlo. Pensavi di mettermi a disagio e volevi andartene per questo… non penserai che io ci creda, vero?” Tony cominciava a perdere la pazienza.

“E’ che… non so come spiegarlo, signor Stark!” esclamò Peter, sempre più imbarazzato. “Visto che non mi parlava ho cominciato a pensare che lei non mi volesse qui e per questo pensavo di andarmene… avevo anche iniziato a riempire lo zaino…”

“Va bene, magari ho dato l’impressione di non volerti qui, di non volerti nella missione, questo è vero, ma ne avevamo già discusso, mi pare. Sono preoccupato per te e non voglio che quel maledetto sogno si avveri, nemmeno se lo stregone mi assicura che è in grado di riportarti indietro” ammise Stark, di malavoglia. Odiava uscire allo scoperto e svelare quello che provava, ma chissà per quale motivo con Peter finiva sempre per dire più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Ma non è questo!” replicò Peter. “Voglio dire, lo so che è preoccupato per me, che non vorrebbe che venissi su Titano, ma abbiamo anche chiarito che non c’è altra soluzione, no? Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa…”

“Non ti succederà niente!”

“No, va bene, ma… se succedesse, il Dottor Strange potrebbe aiutarmi solo se fossi su Titano e quindi sappiamo entrambi che non c’è scelta” ripeté Peter, tagliando corto. “Io credevo che lei non mi volesse qui per… per _quell’altra cosa_ che è successa, ecco!”

“Quale _altra cosa_ …” iniziò a dire Tony, poi però vide che Peter arrossiva violentemente e una lucina si accese nella sua mente. “Ah, _quella_ cosa. Beh, perché hai pensato che fossi arrabbiato con te per… per _quello_?”

Adesso Peter era davvero a disagio. Teneva gli occhi fissi sulla punta delle scarpe di Stark e sembrava voler sprofondare nelle viscere della Terra…

“Credevo che lei… che non avesse voluto davvero… che forse era solo perché avevamo fatto quel sogno ed eravamo turbati e che quindi fosse arrabbiato con me perché… insomma…”

Per la prima volta negli ultimi giorni, Tony Stark scoppiò in una risata che gli veniva proprio dal cuore. Da quanto tempo non rideva così? Troppo… eppure quel ragazzino, con la sua ingenuità, era riuscito per qualche istante a fargli dimenticare la terribile minaccia che pendeva su tutti loro.

“Ragazzo, non mi hai _sedotto_ , se è questo che intendi” ribatté, divertito ancora di più dall’effetto che le sue parole stavano avendo su Peter. “E, caso mai, dovresti essere tu a sentirti a disagio per quello che è successo.”

“Ah, io? No di certo, perché? Io… volevo che lei dormisse con me e poi è venuto tutto così naturale e… e quella notte ero davvero fuori di me e mi ricordo anche poco. No, io non sono a disagio con lei per questo, ma pensavo che mi evitasse perché… magari perché non voleva creare un legame con me, non so, qualcosa del genere, io… non sono esperto in queste cose…”

“Oh, si vede, ragazzo, si vede” ridacchiò ancora Tony, allo stesso tempo intenerito e divertito. “Senti, parlando seriamente, è vero che non vorrei che tu ti legassi troppo a me. Sei ancora tanto giovane e potresti cambiare idea un milione di volte… forse dovresti farlo… ma non mi sono fatto problemi per questo e, soprattutto, non avevo la minima intenzione di evitarti. Sono solo preoccupato per la missione su Titano, il piano di Rogers è troppo rischioso e io non voglio… beh, lo sai. Comunque, per dimostrarti che non ce l’ho con te, voglio farti vedere una cosa.”

Dovette accorgersi che la frase, detta così, suonava veramente male, perché si affrettò a correggersi.

“Ho apportato nuovi miglioramenti alla tua tuta e volevo mostrarti un paio di cose” aggiunse in fretta. “Vedi che non volevo mandarti via? Ho pensato anche a perfezionare il tuo costume. Andiamo?”

E si avviò verso il laboratorio, seguito da un Peter finalmente tranquillizzato e entusiasta.

Quando furono là, Tony sbloccò uno scomparto e ne trasse fuori un dispositivo che emetteva luce blu, proprio come il Reattore Arc che aveva lui sul petto, poi lo porse a Peter con un sorriso, mentre il ragazzo lo guardava meravigliato e affascinato insieme.

“Cos’è questo?” mormorò Peter, non appena ritrovò fiato sufficiente per parlare.

“E’ la tua nuova armatura” rispose Tony, facendo il misterioso.

Titubante, Peter prese in mano il dispositivo.

“Mi sta prendendo in giro, signor Stark?”

“Per niente. E’ la novità che ti avevo promesso, una tuta molto più leggera, che si materializza direttamente sopra i vestiti. Ho sfruttato la nanotecnologia per realizzarla ed è lo stesso tipo di armatura che ho io” spiegò l’uomo. Tanto per farsi capire meglio, ne diede una dimostrazione pratica premendo il Reattore sul suo petto. “Ecco, funziona così.”

Ancora più sbalordito, Peter guardò a bocca aperta l’armatura di Iron Man che andava a costruirsi strato dopo strato di acciaio sul corpo di Tony, lasciando scoperta solo la testa per permettere all’uomo di continuare a parlare con lui.

“Devi solo premere quel pulsante blu, Peter, non scoppierà tutto, te lo assicuro” scherzò di nuovo Stark. La sorpresa entusiastica del ragazzino, come sempre, gli scaldava il cuore.

Timidamente, Peter obbedì ed ecco che una nuova tuta, molto più simile a quella del suo mentore ma caratterizzata dai colori e dall’immagine della normale tuta di Spiderman, si formò sul corpo del ragazzo, lasciandolo completamente strabiliato.

“Wow, ma… è pazzesco! Questa tuta è una figata, grazie mille, signor Stark! E’… oh mio Dio…” come sempre faceva in momenti come quelli (e in molti altri, a dire il vero…), Peter iniziò a parlare a raffica, senza nemmeno concludere le frasi.

“Ho pensato anche a una piccola dimostrazione pratica” gli annunciò Tony, guidandolo fuori dal laboratorio, fino alla terrazza più alta dell’edificio che faceva da nuovo quartier generale per gli Avengers. “Niente di che, tanto per vedere se ti piaceva. Vogliamo farci un giro?”

“Un giro per dove?” domandò Peter, guardandosi attorno confuso.

“Diciamo… fino alle stelle e ritorno?”

“Cosa?” Peter sgranò gli occhi, sbalordito. “Ma la mia tuta non può volare… o forse sì? Ha messo qualcosa di nuovo in questo senso, signor Stark?”

“No… non ancora, ci devo pensare” rispose lui, con un sorriso pieno di tenerezza. Se fosse andato tutto bene, magari avrebbe fatto un’ulteriore sorpresa al suo ragazzino dotando la tuta anche di quella particolare funzionalità. Sì, magari se fossero riusciti a sconfiggere Thanos gli avrebbe fatto quel regalo. Era un modo come un altro per augurarsi che andasse tutto bene e che loro fossero ancora insieme dopo quella battaglia. “La tua tuta non può volare… ma la mia armatura sì.”

Detto questo, prese Peter tra le braccia e si sollevò in aria. Strinse a sé il ragazzo e si divertì a farlo volare, volteggiare, danzare in cielo, come una coppia di pattinatori artistici molto particolari. Gli fece sorvolare l’Avengers Tower e poi via, verso le luci della città, poi una puntata verso le stelle, una giravolta e di nuovo verso la città, sopra i grattacieli di New York, in un gioco infinito e meraviglioso che emozionava Stark tanto quanto il suo più giovane compagno.

Come tutte le belle cose, però, anche quella incredibile e stupefacente danza tra le stelle ebbe fine e Tony riportò Peter sulla grande terrazza dell’Avengers Tower. Il ragazzino era scarmigliato e le sue guance erano arrossate per la gioia e l’eccitazione di quel _viaggio_ _a sorpresa_ , ancora incantato da tutto quello che aveva provato e visto.

“Signor Stark, io… oh, mio Dio, grazie, è stato… è stata la cosa più straordinaria che… ora capisco cosa significa _ballare tra le stelle_!” Peter sembrava a corto di fiato tanto era emozionato. “Però non deve barare, si è divertito anche lei, signor Stark, lo ammetta!”

 _Le uniche stelle che ho visto io sono state quelle che brillavano nei tuoi occhi e nella luce del tuo sorriso, ragazzino,_ pensò Tony, ma si sarebbe fatto scuoiare prima di dire una cosa simile. La buttò di nuovo sullo scherzo e fece un sorrisetto storto.

“Certo che mi sono divertito. Nonostante la mia età, per tante cose sono ancora un ragazzone mai cresciuto, che ti credi?” rispose. Non era una bugia, lui si divertiva davvero a sperimentare cose sempre nuove per la sua armatura e poter condividere questo con Peter, vederlo illuminarsi per ogni sorpresa e trucchetto era diventata la cosa più importante di tutta la sua vita.

A volte si chiedeva come avesse fatto a sopravvivere prima di conoscere Peter… e a come avrebbe mai potuto sopportare di restare in vita se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa.

Ma quella era una notte speciale in cui erano banditi i pensieri oscuri e l’intero universo risplendeva nel sorriso e negli occhi pieni di gioia del suo dolce e preziosissimo ragazzino.

**Fine capitolo undici**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Capitolo 12: Little talks

**Capitolo 12: Little talks**

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past_  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_

_You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear_  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon

_'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…_

_(“Little talks” – Of Monsters and Men)_

Tony e Peter ritornarono nel laboratorio del quartier generale degli Avengers, dopo la loro passeggiata e danza tra le stelle, un modo originale e indimenticabile che Stark aveva pensato per dimostrare al ragazzo la funzionalità della sua nuova tuta.

Dopo il primo momento di sbalordimento, Peter non aveva fatto altro che chiacchierare per tutto il tragitto fino al laboratorio, ringraziando Stark, ripetendo quanto si fosse divertito, esclamando che quella tuta era la cosa più fantastica che potesse desiderare e tante altre dimostrazioni di una gioia fanciullesca che era una delle caratteristiche che Tony amava di più in lui.

“E soprattutto sono contento che la mia tuta sia così simile alla sua armatura, signor Stark, così tutti potranno vedere che siamo… beh… insomma…” a quel punto Peter si interruppe, consapevole dell’enormità di ciò che gli era appena scappato di bocca.

“Sì, in effetti credo che finiranno per chiamarti  _Iron Spidey_ , o qualche altra cosa del genere” fece Tony, scegliendo di sorvolare sul significato che le parole di Peter avrebbero potuto avere.

“Wow, sarebbe pazzesco! Allora sì che sembreremmo  _mescolati_!” esclamò di nuovo il ragazzino, beatamente candido e ingenuo sulle eventuali e chiarissime implicazioni di quella frase.

Stark non poté fare a meno di ridere: Peter proprio non si rendeva conto di quello che diceva… oppure se ne rendeva conto e lo diceva proprio per quello? Sarebbe stato da lui: in molte cose dimostrava più buonsenso e sensibilità di lui, che sarebbe dovuto essere  _l’adulto_ , e insieme conservava quell’ottimismo e quella fiducia nel prossimo e nel futuro che lo rendevano incantevolmente fanciullesco.

Giunti al laboratorio, i due smaterializzarono i loro costumi, le cui nanoparticelle ritornarono ad alloggiare nei dispositivi appositi, poi Stark tese la mano per riprendere il dispositivo che conteneva la tuta di Peter.

“Oh, ma come? Adesso se la vuole riprendere?” domandò il ragazzo, con una punta di delusione nella voce. Chissà, forse aveva sperato di dormirci, quella notte?

“Te la restituirò quando… beh, quando dovremo andare su Titano, non preoccuparti, ragazzo. La tuta ormai e tua e nessuno te la porterà via” lo tranquillizzò Stark. “Al momento è meglio che il dispositivo stia al sicuro qui, nel suo scomparto.”

“Pensavo che lo avrei tenuto io” tentò di protestare Peter.

“Certo, magari ti procuro una bella catenella e te lo lego al collo, così non lo perdi” ironizzò Tony, sempre più divertito. “A meno che tu non voglia fare quello che ho fatto io e impiantartelo addosso.”

Peter parve disorientato da quell’idea.

“Anzi, sarebbe proprio la soluzione giusta: te lo potrei impiantare in fronte, tanto per passare inosservato” lo prese nuovamente in giro Stark. Era un momento di dolce e tenera intimità e lui sentiva che il cuore gli si riempiva così tanto che nemmeno tutti i Reattori Arc che aveva costruito nel corso degli anni avrebbero potuto sprigionare una forza altrettanto dirompente… “Dai, mettiamolo a posto, prometto che te lo renderò appena ce ne sarà bisogno. L’ho fatto per te, chi vuoi che te lo porti via?”

Ma, guardando l’espressione delusa di Peter mentre gli rendeva il dispositivo, Stark aveva già deciso di lavorare al più presto su qualcosa che permettesse al ragazzo di portarlo sempre con sé, magari una specie di orologio da polso, perché no? Sì, avrebbe iniziato a lavorarci il prima possibile.

Rendere felice quel ragazzino e vedere la luce del suo sorriso era diventata una sorta di missione, per lui, insieme a quella di tenerlo al sicuro e cercare di proteggerlo da ogni pericolo.

Ma quello, ora, a causa di Thanos, non sarebbe stato più possibile.

Poteva solo godersi la vicinanza di Peter in ogni istante che era loro concesso e cercare di farlo felice in tutti i modi che gli venivano in mente.

Una volta riposto il dispositivo, Stark e Peter uscirono dal laboratorio e si incamminarono lungo il corridoio che portava alle camere da letto.

Camminavano lentamente, adeguandosi l’uno al passo dell’altro. Era come se entrambi cercassero di far durare quella notte magica il più possibile, come se non volessero separarsi…

“Sono contento che non sia arrabbiato con me, signor Stark” disse ad un certo punto Peter, quando si trovavano dalle parti della stanza da letto dell’uomo. “Credevo davvero di averla messa a disagio…”

Ecco, quello era proprio il momento meno adatto per tirare di nuovo fuori l’argomento… o forse Peter lo aveva fatto apposta? Ma certo, Tony tendeva a sottovalutare quel ragazzino, ma era proprio lui che, con la sua innocenza e la sua semplicità, sdrammatizzava quello che c’era stato tra loro. Stark si era fatto tanti scrupoli, aveva temuto di averlo legato troppo a sé e di avergli fatto del male, mentre per Peter, così ingenuo, innocente e pieno d’amore, era stato un atto spontaneo e quasi logico nonostante la sua inesperienza.

“Io avevo solo paura di spaventarti, di farti del male” ammise Stark, disarmato dal candore del ragazzo.

“Ero spaventato… un po’… lo sono ancora, ma so anche che voglio stare con lei, signor Stark, qualunque cosa questo possa significare!” buttò fuori Peter, tutto d’un fiato, prima che gli venisse voglia di rimangiarsi le sue parole.

Ancora una volta Stark era preso in contropiede da quel ragazzino. Capiva che era sciocco costringersi a rinunciare a lui, che i suoi sensi di colpa erano proprio ciò che lo feriva.

“Tu vuoi stare con me e non sai nemmeno cosa voglia dire” replicò, con un mezzo sorriso intenerito.

“No, magari no, però so che cos’era la mia vita prima di incontrare lei e non mi piaceva per niente!” ribatté il ragazzo, più sicuro. “Si ricorda che cosa le dissi due anni fa, in camera mia, quando ci siamo conosciuti? Che quella per me era una  _buona giornata_  perché non avevo perso il treno, avevo fatto bene il compito di algebra e avevo trovato un lettore CD in buone condizioni nella discarica. Questo le sembra il concetto di  _buona giornata_  per un ragazzino di quattordici anni? Eppure per me era così, perché c’erano giornate anche molto, molto peggiori di quella. Poi ho conosciuto lei… ed è cambiato tutto. Perciò sì, è vero, non so cosa possa voler dire stare con lei, ma è quello che voglio, è quello che mi fa sentire bene, felice, completo e… sì, lo so che sto parlando troppo…”

Peter divenne tutto rosso e si zittì.

“Ma non sai cosa potrebbe accadere in futuro. Sei ancora così giovane e io voglio darti la possibilità di cambiare idea…” riprese Stark.

“E invece lei sa cosa potrà accadere in futuro, signor Stark? Tra un anno, cinque anni o anche dieci minuti, se è per questo?” replicò il ragazzo, con una logica che metteva quasi paura. “Io so che cosa voglio qui e ora, non posso prevedere il futuro. Lei sì?”

Non c’era molto altro da dire. Peter era così innocente e adorabile nel suo entusiasmo quasi infantile, ma con la consapevolezza di una persona più matura di lui che sarebbe dovuto essere  _l’adulto_. Quella forza gli veniva dalla capacità di amare e dal bisogno di sentirsi amato e accettato.

Tony si arrese. Lo prese tra le braccia e, baciandolo, lo condusse verso la sua camera. I suoi baci si fecero più profondi e intensi mentre lo spingeva sul letto, gli sfilava la maglietta e lo accarezzava. Tutto il suo universo era lì, nel corpo liscio e tiepido di quel ragazzino che voleva solo stare con lui. Continuò a baciarlo e accarezzarlo mentre lo faceva suo con la maggior delicatezza e tenerezza possibili, mentre tutte le stelle del cielo erano lì, nella luce che brillava dentro gli occhi di Peter e non c’era bisogno di altra luce al mondo.

E Peter, questa volta, non più confuso e traumatizzato dal sogno, poté vivere ogni istante, ogni bacio, ogni tocco, ogni movimento di Tony, amplificati mille volte dall’acutezza dei suoi sensi di ragno che mai come in quel momento gli erano sembrati preziosi. Aveva la consapevolezza della presenza di lui, del suo corpo che lo sovrastava e lo portava ad una nuova danza tra le stelle, una danza che avrebbe voluto non finisse mai. Due anime solitarie si erano ritrovate nell’oscurità e adesso brillavano, finalmente unite in un universo tutto loro, dove potevano espandersi e bruciare, mentre i loro corpi diventavano una cosa sola come se fossero nati per quello, come se soltanto insieme potessero completarsi.

Peter si sentì ancora una volta sollevato tra le stelle, abbandonato ad un incantesimo che lo faceva fremere e tremare, finché gli parve che l’universo intero esplodesse in una luce accecante, inondando sia lui sia Tony di una pioggia luminosa di polvere di stelle… e restò così, abbandonato nell’abbraccio protettivo di Stark, ansimando come dopo una maratona.

Tony si sentiva sempre responsabile per ogni reazione del ragazzo e volle sincerarsi di non avergli fatto male o averlo sconvolto.

“Ehi, Peter, riprendi fiato” scherzò. “Finirai per andare in iperventilazione… stai bene, ragazzo?”

“Le assicuro… mai stato meglio, signor Stark!” rispose Peter, con voce rotta dall’affanno, ancora stupito di come un atto per lui quasi sconosciuto avesse potuto dargli tanto piacere.

Quanta innocente spontaneità in una risposta così tenera! Tony era commosso da tanta dolce ingenuità e lo divertiva anche il fatto che il ragazzino si ostinasse a chiamarlo  _signor Stark_ , nonostante… beh, nonostante  _tutto_! Si sentì venire le lacrime agli occhi, ma non volle darlo a vedere e, per darsi un contegno, buttò là una battuta, baciando affettuosamente Peter sulla fronte e arruffandogli i capelli già spettinati.

“Attento, Pete, se dici così finirò per montarmi la testa!” scherzò, ma la battuta di spirito era addolcita da quel nomignolo tenero che Stark non aveva mai usato prima.

Da questo e dal tono della voce Peter capì quello che Tony non diceva. Sorridendo, si strinse a lui mentre gli ansiti andavano attenuandosi.

“Io sono stato solo sincero, signor Stark” disse.

“Bene, allora… meglio così, no? Dormi, ora, è tardi” replicò l’uomo, insieme divertito e intenerito.

Peter si sistemò meglio nel cerchio protettivo e affettuoso delle braccia di Tony e, pian piano, scivolò in un sonno tranquillo e sereno.

Tony rimase sveglio più a lungo per guardare il ragazzino addormentato, pensando a quanto fosse sciocco a volersi privare di quella fortuna. Sì, lui era capace di distruggere ogni cosa bella e non meritava di essere felice… ma poteva cercare di cambiare per quel raggio di sole che dormiva teneramente stretto a lui, con la testa sul suo petto. Peter non aveva paura: nonostante le sue insicurezze era più forte di lui nell’affrontare i sentimenti. Tony gli aveva insegnato tanto… ma questo doveva impararlo da lui: la fiducia nell’amore, la capacità di lasciarsi andare alle emozioni positive, la dolcezza che regala la gioia di sentirsi amato da qualcuno di speciale. Peter riusciva a restare sereno anche nel mezzo delle battaglie e dei pericoli; riusciva a risollevare lo spirito di tutti i compagni con la sua allegria e vivacità; mostrava l’entusiasmo e l’ottimismo di un bambino, ma per certi versi era molto più saggio di qualsiasi altro ragazzo della sua età. Certo, forse Tony non si meritava una simile fortuna e non capiva perché Peter avesse scelto proprio lui… ma era ciò che aveva fatto e lui doveva rispettare la sua scelta e godersi la gioia di vivere accanto a una persona unica e incantevole come il suo  _Bimbo Ragno_.

Il mondo sarebbe stato un posto peggiore, vuoto, senza Peter. Stark giurò a se stesso che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere quel prezioso ragazzino, per farlo felice, per preservare la sua dolce innocenza e per far risplendere ogni giorno il suo sorriso caldo e luminoso.

Questa era la sua missione più importante, l’ultima e fondamentale missione della sua vita, come supereroe e come uomo. Questa volta non avrebbe potuto permettersi di fallire.

 **Fine capitolo dodici**  

 

 


	13. Capitolo 13: Your body is a battleground

**Capitolo 13: Your body is a battleground**

_One for your heart for your head_ __  
One for every monster under your bed  
Kill the pain  
Your body is a battleground  
And chemicals are scattered round  
Your body is a battleground  
But don't think you can do without  
Your body is an industry  
Your pain nothing but gain to me  
Your body is an industry  
You can't break free  
You can't break free…

_(“Your body is a battleground” – Delain)_

La mattina era arrivata troppo presto.

Questo pensò Tony Stark, svegliandosi nella sua stanza con Peter teneramente accoccolato tra le sue braccia e ancora profondamente addormentato.

Accarezzando i capelli del ragazzo, Tony si concesse di rivivere ogni istante della sera e della notte precedenti, quella magica danza tra le stelle, la gioia e la spensieratezza negli occhi e nel sorriso di Peter, gli scherzi, le risate e poi… la dolcezza infinita dell’intimità, quell’abbandono tenerissimo di Peter in lui.

E quel giorno, con ogni probabilità, sarebbero dovuti andare su Titano.

La sera prima era sembrato tutto facile, tutto roseo: l’entusiasmo di Peter lo aveva coinvolto e anche lui aveva iniziato a pensare che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che avrebbero sconfitto Thanos, ma adesso… adesso l’angoscia tornava a tormentare il cuore di Stark.

Non poteva accettare che succedesse qualcosa a Peter, semplicemente non poteva.

E no, non sarebbe successo. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Avrebbero sconfitto Thanos e poi lui si sarebbe dedicato a rendere felice quel ragazzino che gli aveva cambiato la vita. Lo avrebbe portato a vedere tutta la maratona cinematografica di Star Wars al cinema. Se lo sarebbe portato a casa e avrebbe creato per lui mille novità per la sua tuta… non aveva detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto volare? Avrebbero trascorso nottate a guardare film dell’orrore stravaccati sul divano, mangiando pop-corn… e lui si sarebbe divertito a spaventare Peter per poi stringerlo forte tra le braccia.

Doveva pensare a questo, al loro futuro insieme, altrimenti non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Riluttante, si decise a svegliare il ragazzo, chiamandolo gentilmente, baciandolo sulla fronte e scrollandolo appena.

“Ah… eh? Chi c’è… Oh, buongiorno, signor Stark!” anche al risveglio, Peter era un dolcissimo raggio di sole.

E lui non avrebbe permesso che quel raggio si spegnesse. Mai e poi mai.

 

Quando gli Avengers si ritrovarono in sala riunioni, il Dottor Strange aveva un’espressione cupa in volto e, al solo vederlo, Stark sentì una morsa di angoscia assalirlo. Era dunque giunto il momento? Quella notte di spensieratezza e gioia era stata l’ultima oasi di felicità concessa a lui e a Peter?

“Thanos ha conquistato la Gemma dell’Anima e presto sarà qui. Dobbiamo teletrasportarci su Titano al più presto per mantenere quel poco vantaggio che abbiamo” esordì lo stregone in tono grave.

“Shuri è stata in gamba, le Gemme sono già pronte, almeno questa è una buona notizia” disse Steve cercando di risollevare il morale ai compagni, caduti in un cupo silenzio. “Penso che dovremo prendere le nostre armature e prepararci per il trasferimento.”

Gli altri Avengers annuirono, ma con ben poca convinzione. Adesso che il momento era vicino, ognuno di loro rivedeva nella mente le immagini del sogno indotto da Visione e sentiva venir meno la speranza di una conclusione positiva della missione. Così gli eroi si diressero verso il laboratorio dove erano custodite le loro tute e armature, mentre T’Challa e Shuri restavano indietro a parlare con il Dottor Strange.

“Cosa ne sarà di mia sorella?” domandò T’Challa allo stregone. “Dovrà venire anche lei su Titano ed esporsi al pericolo? Oppure tornare in Wakanda? Ma, se torna al nostro Paese, come farò a sapere che anche lei non… non svanirà come altre persone?”

Il giovane aveva uno sguardo molto cupo e preoccupato e sembrava sentirsi responsabile per averla in qualche modo coinvolta in quella terribile battaglia.

“Shuri deve restare sulla Terra, dove sarà al sicuro” rispose Strange. “Thanos e il suo esercito non attaccheranno il pianeta, poiché le Gemme che desidera saranno con noi su Titano. Tua sorella potrà tornare in Wakanda, se lo vorrà, oppure restare qui, nell’Avengers Tower, dove sarà protetta.”

“E chi mi assicura che lei non scomparirà? Ho parlato con Rogers, so come agirà Thanos e…”

“Shuri non corre alcun pericolo” lo interruppe lo stregone, fissandolo profondamente negli occhi. “Posso assicurartelo io stesso, perché ho già avuto visioni del futuro e in nessuna di esse tua sorella sarà colpita da Thanos.”

Non gli disse che, al contrario, aveva visto che  _lui_ sarebbe svanito, così come molti degli Avengers, ma T’Challa dovette leggerlo nel suo sguardo, perché si strinse nelle spalle e poi salutò Shuri con un lungo abbraccio.

“Allora va bene così” tagliò corto. “Shuri, sei libera di scegliere se tornare al nostro Paese o rimanere qui fino… al nostro ritorno.”

“Rimarrò qui ad aspettarti” promise la ragazza, ricambiando l’abbraccio del fratello. Anche lei aveva avuto un brutto presentimento mentre ascoltava le parole di Strange, ma non disse niente.

Nel frattempo, gli Avengers si erano armati e, poco per volta, stavano facendo ritorno nella sala riunioni.

Stark e Peter, però, avevano fatto in modo di attardarsi per avere ancora qualche attimo da soli, prima di partire per quella missione che aveva tutte le caratteristiche per definirsi suicida. Tony aveva finto di voler spiegare al ragazzo come funzionava la nuova tuta che aveva messa a punto per lui e Peter gli aveva retto il gioco.

Era straziante per entrambi trovarsi di nuovo lì, con i dispositivi pronti all’uso, e ripensare alla sera precedente, quando tuta e armatura erano state solo un pretesto per un indimenticabile viaggio nel cielo, una danza tra le stelle piena di gioia e spensieratezza. Adesso, invece, avrebbero dovuto indossarle per andare a combattere contro Thanos, su un pianeta sconosciuto e ostile, e non potevano sapere come sarebbe andata a finire…

Tony, in particolare, non si decideva a premere il pulsante del Reattore Arc che aveva sul petto, quasi illudendosi che, se non avesse fatto niente, il tempo si sarebbe fermato e Peter non avrebbe dovuto rischiare la vita su Titano.

“Signor Stark” gli disse il ragazzino, sfoderando tutto il suo ottimismo, “dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri, ci staranno aspettando. Stia tranquillo, io sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. Abbiamo cambiato molte cose e questo avrà per forza delle conseguenze anche sul futuro. Non ha mai visto quella serie TV sulla macchina del tempo,  _Timeless_?”

Stark guardò con tristezza il dispositivo che Peter teneva in mano e che emetteva una pulsante luce blu.

“Avrei dovuto sistemartelo, fartelo portare al polso come fosse un orologio… non ne ho avuto il tempo” mormorò.

“Lo farà quando torneremo” lo incoraggiò Peter, cercando di esibire un sorriso sincero. Anche lui era preoccupato, ma voleva convincersi a tutti i costi che sia lui sia il signor Stark sarebbero tornati sulla Terra sani e salvi. “E poi, magari, troverà perfino qualche nuovo accorgimento per la mia tuta… lei ha sempre un sacco di idee!”

“Ho molte cose in mente da fare con te quando torneremo” replicò Tony, soprappensiero, poi dovette rendersi conto di essersi ancora una volta espresso molto male e si corresse subito, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota. Diamine, non era da lui fare quelle figuracce, cosa gli stava succedendo? “Sì, cioè, volevo dire che voglio lavorare ancora alla tua tuta e poi avevo pensato che potremmo fare una maratona di quei film e di quelle serie TV che ti piacciono tanto e poi…”

Peter scoppiò a ridere, ma divenne rosso fino alla radice dei capelli, perché anche lui, questa volta, aveva colto l’allusione involontaria di Stark…

“Ma certo, signor Stark, quando avremo sconfitto Thanos potremo fare tutto quello che ci pare… almeno fino al prossimo nemico!” disse, in tono scherzoso.

“Vorrei che tu potessi restare al sicuro” confessò poi Stark, cingendo la vita del ragazzo con le braccia e attirandolo a sé.

“Non sarei al sicuro nemmeno sulla Terra, signor Stark, ha sentito cosa ha detto lo stregone, no? E poi è anche mio dovere dare una mano per neutralizzarlo: come potrei fare  _l’amichevole Spiderman_   _di quartiere_  se… non ci fosse più un quartiere?” ribatté Peter, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono disinvolto.

Tony sapeva che il ragazzo aveva ragione, erano ormai sei anni che sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata né pace né sicurezza fino a quando Thanos non fosse stato eliminato. Quel Titano pazzo doveva morire, altrimenti non sarebbe esistito alcun futuro felice per lui, per Peter e per nessun altro dei suoi amici. Per un attimo ebbe il fugace ricordo di un altro sogno, un sogno che aveva fatto molto prima di quello inviatogli da Visione, ancora prima di incontrare Peter… tutti i suoi amici morti e lui, l’unico sopravvissuto, completamente solo e consapevole che era stata tutta colpa sua.

No, no, non doveva pensare a quegli incubi. Doveva essere concentrato, come al solito.

Questa volta avrebbero distrutto Thanos per sempre e poi… e poi lui e Peter sarebbero stati insieme, avrebbero continuato a lottare fianco a fianco, godendosi i momenti felici proprio come avevano fatto la notte prima.

Tony si chinò su Peter, lo strinse più forte a sé e lo baciò con un’intensità disperata, come se volesse fondersi con lui, inebriarsi di lui, conservare sulle labbra il suo sapore prima di affrontare una battaglia dall’esito incerto. Sentì la bocca morbida e dolce del ragazzo schiudersi per accogliere quel bacio sempre più intimo, i loro respiri che si confondevano, i loro corpi che si aggrappavano l’uno all’altro per non perdersi nell’oscurità della paura.

Poteva essere il loro ultimo bacio per molto, molto tempo…

Ma non era il momento per i pensieri negativi. Stringersi e baciarsi a quel modo diede forza e speranza a entrambi, ognuno trasse coraggio dal calore e dal contatto con l’altro e, quando si staccarono, sia Tony sia Peter erano più sereni, pronti finalmente ad affrontare la loro missione.

Premettero il dispositivo e la tuta di Spiderman e l’armatura di Iron Man si materializzarono sui loro corpi, lasciando scoperte solo le teste, almeno per il momento.

“Porca paletta, questa tuta nuova è  _davvero_  una figata…” si lasciò sfuggire Peter, preso da un momentaneo entusiasmo.

Il commento spontaneo e inopportuno del ragazzino fece, suo malgrado, sorridere anche Tony. Prese sottobraccio Peter e si avviò con lui verso la sala riunioni dove gli altri Avengers li attendevano.

“Ricordi la regola, vero, ragazzo? Dovrai stare a non più di tre passi da me” scherzò Stark.

“Mi sembrava fossero  _cinque_!”

“Non provare a contrattare con me, ti avverto…”

“E va bene, tre!” sorrise Peter.

Un avvenire oscuro e ignoto li attendeva, ma ciò che contava, per loro, era essere insieme. Insieme avrebbero saputo affrontare qualsiasi pericolo e difficoltà.

**Fine capitolo tredici**

 

 

 

 


	14. Capitolo 14: Voyage of the Fallen

**Capitolo 14: Voyage of the Fallen**

_Someday in a final storm_ _  
We will get back our mortal lives again!_

_Come on a voyage with us_ __  
Our quest is calling  
All hear the oceans howling  
Voices of the Fallen  
Too long we’ve roamed these waters  
We’ve blown our hearts down  
Our homeland we’ve forgotten  
All we know is gone now…

_(“Voyage of the Fallen” – Xandria)_

Il Dottor Strange stava spiegando agli altri Avengers come si sarebbe svolto il teletrasporto.

“Io aprirò il portale e mi teletrasporterò per primo su Titano” disse, “in modo da controllare la situazione. Se tutto sarà a posto, teletrasporterò anche voi, uno o due alla volta.”

“Molto bene” tagliò corto Stark. Ora che il momento era giunto voleva togliersi il pensiero al più presto. “Puoi andare, allora, Strange, dopo di che sarò io il primo a essere teletrasportato.”

“E io verrò con lei, signor Stark!” intervenne subito Peter.

“Non se ne parla nemmeno, ragazzo. Prima mi assicurerò che non ci siano rischi: tu dovrai essere teletrasportato fra gli ultimi.”

Peter non si scompose e si avvicinò di più a Tony.

“Mi ha detto che non dovrò stare a più di tre passi da lei” gli ricordò, “e quindi ci faremo teletrasportare insieme.”

“Non provarti a usare le mie stesse parole contro di me, ragazzino, ti avverto” iniziò a dire l’uomo, ma poi, di fronte alla logica semplice e al sorriso disarmante di Peter, dovette cedere. “E va bene… Strange, allora puoi cominciare da noi non appena sarai giunto su Titano.”

“Ho ancora una cosa da fare prima del teletrasporto su Titano” disse lo stregone. Il suo sguardo era fisso su Bucky.

Senza altre parole, si avvicinò al giovane e gli prese la testa tra le mani, in una stretta delicata ma decisa.

“Ma cosa…?” mormorò Steve, mentre il suo compagno sbarrava gli occhi e sembrava respirare a fatica.

“Che sta succedendo, signor Stark?” domandò Peter, allibito.

“Non lo so, ragazzo, ho smesso di cercare di capire le stranezze di questo individuo” replicò l’uomo, mascherando con l’ironia la sua preoccupazione.

“Senta, io non so che idee abbia, ma le assicuro che in Wakanda ci siamo occupati noi di Barnes senza bisogno di  _incantesimi_  o altre assurdità” intervenne T’Challa, ma Visione lo interruppe.

“Non preoccupatevi: il Dottor Strange sa quello che sta facendo” disse.

“Beh, allora vorremmo saperlo anche noi” esclamò Steve, perdendo la pazienza nel vedere la strana reazione di Bucky al tocco dello stregone.

“Cosa sta facendo il Dottor Strange, signor Stark?” domandò di nuovo Peter all’uomo, con dipinta sul volto la convinzione che Tony Stark fosse  _onnisciente_.

“Come ti ho detto prima, non ne ho la più pallida idea, ragazzo, ma qualunque cosa sia spero almeno che la faccia in fretta” fu la deludente risposta di Stark.

A quel punto Strange si staccò da Bucky e lo fissò negli occhi, poi, lentamente, iniziò a pronunciare la sequenza di parole in russo usate dall’Hydra per condizionare la sua mente.

“Hai perso completamente la ragione, Strange?” reagì allora Stark con veemenza, mentre Steve e T’Challa erano troppo sbalorditi per dire o fare qualsiasi cosa. Poi, però, anche Stark tacque e osservò.

Niente. Non succedeva niente. Bucky non reagiva alle parole che fino a pochi istanti prima lo avrebbero trasformato nel letale Soldato d’Inverno, al contrario si limitava a guardare Strange con occhi limpidi e un’espressione interdetta.

“Mi scusi, ma che diavolo sta dicendo? E’ una formula magica?” domandò poi allo stregone.

Steve aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Dimenticando per una volta la sua riservatezza e il suo pudore, si slanciò verso Bucky e lo strinse forte tra le braccia.

Natasha, che a quanto pareva era una delle poche ad aver capito qualcosa in tutta quella faccenda, si offrì di spiegare ciò che era successo.

“Dottore, correggimi se sbaglio: hai cancellato il condizionamento che l’Hydra aveva impresso nella mente di Barnes?” disse. “A quanto pare la sequenza di parole non ha più alcun effetto su di lui.”

“Esatto” replicò Strange, tranquillo. “Avevo avvertito qualcosa che lo turbava, qualcosa che dal passato stendeva la sua ombra su di lui. Ho sondato la sua mente, ho trovato quelle parole e le ho cancellate: adesso non significano più nulla per lui.”

“Beh, è una buona notizia, almeno una prima di andare in quel buco nero da dove chissà se usciremo vivi” brontolò Sam, che non era molto ottimista sul successo della missione.

“Mi fa piacere per Barnes e per il resto del mondo che non dovrà più temere un ritorno del Soldato d’Inverno” commentò Stark, scettico, “ma era una cosa così necessaria da fare adesso? Dubito fortemente che Thanos avrebbe usato i metodi dell’Hydra per scatenare Barnes contro di noi…”

“No, non l’ho fatto per questo” ribatté il Dottor Strange. “La mente di Barnes non era libera, non era concentrata. Nel suo animo rimaneva la paura di poter essere un pericolo piuttosto che una risorsa, mentre adesso potrà lottare contro Thanos senza pensare ad altro e sarà un combattente molto più efficace.”

Le motivazioni di Strange non interessavano però a Steve, che continuava a stringere in un abbraccio forte e avvolgente il suo compagno; Bucky, da parte sua, aveva compreso solo adesso ciò che gli era accaduto e si sforzava di trattenere lacrime di gioia. Per la prima volta, dopo tantissimi anni, si sentiva di nuovo il ragazzo che era partito per combattere i nazisti più di settant’anni prima, la sua mente era limpida e il suo animo sereno come allora.

Era una sensazione meravigliosa, che negli anni terribili condizionati dall’Hydra aveva finito per dimenticare, e adesso era talmente felice che nemmeno la missione contro Thanos lo preoccupava. Se anche fosse morto, sarebbe morto libero e accanto al suo Steve, il suo Capitano che amava con tutto il cuore e con tutte le forze.

“Bene, allora se abbiamo finito con gli psicodrammi che ne direste di iniziare con questo stramaledetto teletrasporto? Thanos non starà ad aspettare i nostri comodi” tagliò corto Stark, che voleva ostentare la solita maschera di cinismo di fronte a una scena tanto toccante.

In realtà capiva molto meglio di quanto chiunque avrebbe potuto immaginare cosa stavano provando Steve e Bucky in quel momento, ma non voleva soffermarsi sui sentimentalismi, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a fare quello che andava fatto e, tanto meno, ad accettare che il suo Peter si esponesse ai pericoli che li attendevano su Titano. Meglio non pensarci più, buttarsi e avere fiducia di cambiare il futuro. In fondo, se Strange era riuscito anche a liberare Barnes dal condizionamento dell’Hydra, forse davvero tutto era possibile, loro avrebbero sconfitto Thanos e al ragazzo non sarebbe accaduto nulla di male…

Tony Stark doveva crederci a tutti i costi.

Il Dottor Strange aprì il portale e spiegò agli Avengers che, dopo essere arrivato su Titano, avrebbe teletrasportato anche loro: non avrebbero dovuto fare altro che mettersi davanti al portale e lui li avrebbe attirati.

“Porca paletta…” mormorò Peter, in modo molto poco professionale, alla vista del portale e di Strange che lo attraversava e spariva. “Sembra di essere in  _Ai confini della realtà_ …”

“Beh, speriamo di no, ragazzo” lo interruppe Stark, fingendo di essere innervosito ma nascondendo un sorrisetto… com’era possibile che quel ragazzino riuscisse sempre a rasserenarlo, anche in un momento come quello? “Per quello che ricordo, tutti gli episodi di quella serie TV finivano piuttosto male…”

“Non tutti, signor Stark. Per esempio, quello in cui…”

“ _Non ora,_ Peter! Ma ti sembra il momento?” lo rimproverò l’uomo, sforzandosi di restare serio il più possibile. “Bene, direi che tocca a noi farci teletrasportare.”

“Tony, per favore, potresti lasciare il posto a me e Bucky?” domandò Steve, con aria imbarazzata. Teneva un braccio attorno alla vita del compagno e aveva ancora gli occhi arrossati. “Vorremmo andare per primi… tanto per te non cambia niente, no?”

“Come volete, andate pure” replicò Stark, “tanto sempre là dovremo finire tutti. Buon viaggio, allora, capitano.”

“Insieme fino alla fine, vero, Buck?” disse allora Steve, rivolto al giovane.

“Insieme fino alla fine” ripeté Bucky, commosso.

I due si avvicinarono fianco a fianco al portale e furono teletrasportati insieme, scomparendo alla vista degli altri.

“E chi ci dice che non finiremo in qualche buco spazio-temporale dove nessuno ci ritroverà?” obiettò Sam.

“Certo, questo è proprio il momento migliore per esprimere un dubbio simile!” ribatté brusco Tony, che si stava avvicinando al portale tenendo un braccio saldamente attorno alle spalle di Peter. “Non potevi, come dire… trovare un  _qualsiasi altro dannatissimo istante_  per fare questa domanda?”

“Chiedevo soltanto…”

“Beh, non è il momento di fare domande. Andrà tutto bene” tagliò corto Natasha. “Tony, ti sbrighi o vuoi che vada prima io?”

“No, certo che no. Sei pronto, ragazzo?” chiese, rivolto a Peter.

“Sì, signor Stark” rispose Peter, ma la voce gli tremò un pochino e, istintivamente, si strinse di più all’uomo.

Tony lo tenne ancora più saldamente di quanto avesse fatto prima e si avvicinò con lui al portale. All’improvviso lo aveva attraversato un terribile dubbio: e se avesse perduto Peter durante il teletrasporto? Chissà dove sarebbe potuto finire il ragazzo…

Per fugare le ultime indecisioni, lo abbracciò stretto senza tanti complimenti e si portò davanti al portale, sparendo in un attimo insieme a Peter.

Gli altri Avengers li seguirono, uno o due alla volta.

La loro missione, così difficile e rischiosa, stava per cominciare.

E l’esito non era mai stato così incerto.

**Fine capitolo quattordici**

 

 


	15. Capitolo 15: A shot in the dark

**Capitolo 15: A shot in the dark**

_Oh I wish it was over_  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

 _Cause your soul is on fire_  
A shot in the dark  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

 _I breathe underwater_  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark…

_(“A shot in the dark” – Within Temptation)_

Quando gli Avengers giunsero su Titano, gli avvenimenti subirono una brusca accelerazione e si susseguirono a una velocità frenetica. Erano lì solo da pochi minuti quando giunse una nave spaziale dalla quale scese uno strano gruppetto di creature e, insieme a questi, con enorme sorpresa degli eroi, il loro vecchio amico, l’Asgardiano Thor che credevano morto.

“Thor? Credevo che Thanos ti avesse ucciso e invece sei… ma chi sono questi strani esseri che ti accompagnano?” si stupì Banner, che era stato l’ultimo a vedere l’Asgardiano.

“Amico mio, il coniglio Rocket e i suoi insoliti ma valorosi amici mi hanno salvato la vita” rispose Thor, “e grazie al loro aiuto ho potuto riavere il mio occhio e anche una nuova arma, questa ascia. Tu, piuttosto, perché indossi una simile ridicola armatura?”

Banner, infatti, che non riusciva più a trasformarsi in Hulk, per poter prendere parte alla battaglia si era messo l’armatura che Stark aveva realizzato per poter affrontare il mostro verde, ossia la Hulkbuster, con la quale, tuttavia, si sentiva piuttosto a disagio, più una sorta di  _omino Michelin_ che un supereroe…

Il dottore, però, non ebbe il tempo di rispondere al vecchio amico e nemmeno di chiedergli chi esattamente fossero gli strani tipi con lui. Thanos e il suo esercito di Esternauti, infatti, stavano giungendo in forze sul pianeta per recuperare le ultime due gemme.

“Il vigliacco si è portato dietro il suo esercito” esclamò indignato uno dei nuovi arrivati, un giovane biondo che pareva in tutto e per tutto un terrestre, “ma non mi fa certo paura. Thanos dovrà dirmi dove ha portato la mia Gamora e che cosa le ha fatto!”

Poi non ci fu più tempo per nient’altro, perché l’esercito di Esternauti condotto dal Titano sferrò il suo attacco e iniziò una violenta battaglia. Gli Avengers, anche coadiuvati dal nuovo gruppo di combattenti, erano in forte inferiorità numerica, ma a questo ovviò ben presto il Dottor Strange che, grazie ai suoi poteri, apriva portali e faceva precipitare buona parte dei nemici in mondi lontani e deserti. Molti altri di quei mostri furono fatti a pezzi dalla forza prodigiosa della nuova arma di Thor, l’ascia forgiata appositamente per lui. Gli altri si battevano strenuamente contro gli Esternauti e, dopo un aspro combattimento, ebbero la meglio.

Rimaneva, però, pur sempre Thanos che non sembrava meno pericoloso senza il suo esercito a combattere per lui. Gli Avengers e i loro alleati lo attaccavano da tutte le parti, ma lui pareva quasi divertirsi a rintuzzare i loro assalti.

“Dov’è Gamora? Cosa le hai fatto, bastardo?” gridò il giovane, il cui nome era Peter Quill, mentre si slanciava disperatamente contro il Titano.

Thanos lo afferrò per il collo, usandolo per parare i generosi quanto inutili tentativi di attacco di Steve, Bucky, Peter, Stark e Natasha.

“Vuoi sapere com’è morta?” lo irrise. “L’ho sacrificata per ottenere la Gemma dell’Anima. E’ stata una perdita anche per me, ma dovevo immolare la cosa più preziosa per un bene superiore!”

Detto questo, il Titano scaraventò Quill contro una roccia, tramortendolo, e i suoi amici si affrettarono a raggiungerlo per controllare che stesse bene.

“Bene superiore un accidenti, mostro!” esclamò Sam, assalendolo dall’alto, ma Thanos si liberò di lui come di una fastidiosa zanzara, senza nemmeno scomporsi.

“Siete degli stolti” continuò a dire Thanos, mentre respingeva con facilità chiunque tentasse di colpirlo. “Io sto solo cercando di beneficare il vostro pianeta, raddoppiando le risorse disponibili. Vi sto facendo del bene e voi cercate vanamente di fermarmi.”

“Certo, massacrando metà della popolazione. Un modo piuttosto drastico per  _fare del bene_ , credo che saresti andato d’accordo con un certo Adolf Hitler!” reagì Steve, lanciando contro Thanos il suo scudo, che il Titano evitò facilmente, scagliando poi lontano con un sol colpo Bucky e Natasha che cercavano di dare man forte al Capitano.

“Un bene superiore, certo, ma le vostre piccole menti non riescono a comprenderlo. Fu così anche per Titano, il mio pianeta, che un tempo non era così come lo vedete ora, era ricco e fiorente. Se mi avessero ascoltato lo sarebbe ancora e invece mi chiamarono folle…” replicò Thanos. “Metà della popolazione della Terra sarà eliminata così, a caso, i ricchi come i poveri, i giovani come gli anziani, gli uomini come le donne. A quel punto le risorse del pianeta torneranno ad essere abbondanti per tutti.”

“Ma ti ascolti mai quando parli? Io credo proprio di no, secondo me ti piace solo il suono della tua voce e lascia che ti dica che hai dei gusti orrendi” lo prese in giro Stark, slanciandosi contro di lui. Thanos avrebbe potuto farlo a pezzi facilmente ma, contemporaneamente, fu attaccato da Thor che con la sua ascia lo colpì con tale energia che, per qualche momento, sembrò proprio che gli Avengers ce l’avrebbero fatta.

In quel momento sul pianeta atterrò una piccola navicella, dalla quale uscì un’altra creatura che appariva come un’androide e che si scagliò contro Thanos.

“Dov’è Gamora? Dov’è mia sorella?” gridò, mentre cercava di colpirlo con la sua arma.

Gli Avengers rimasero talmente sorpresi dall’arrivo inaspettato di Nebula che, per un istante, rimasero a guardare la nuova arrivata che si batteva con il loro nemico… ma fu un istante di troppo. Thanos colpì Nebula e la scagliò lontano e poi, con una mossa a sorpresa, riuscì ad afferrare Wanda, che era intervenuta a sostegno di Thor. Quando ebbe catturato la ragazza, gli altri dovettero fermarsi per evitare di colpire lei invece del nemico.

“Adesso dammi la Gemma della Mente” ordinò, rivolto a Visione. “Se me la consegnerai, lascerò andare la tua amica, altrimenti sarò costretto a ucciderla.”

“Non dargliela, mi ucciderà comunque…” cercò di protestare Wanda, ma l’enorme mano di Thanos si strinse attorno a lei, strappandole un grido e iniziando a schiacciarla.

“Va bene, te la consegnerò, ma tu lascia andare Wanda!” esclamò Visione, angosciato. “Avrai la Gemma della Mente, ma non farle del male.”

“La metterò giù non appena mi avrai dato la gemma” rispose Thanos.

Nessun altro osava intervenire, per timore che il Titano uccidesse la ragazza.

Visione si avvicinò a lui, pronto a cedere la Gemma della Mente. Allora Thanos scagliò lontano Wanda, che fu subito soccorsa da Stark, Steve e Natasha, e afferrò l’androide, strappandogli la preziosa gemma dalla fronte senza tanti complimenti. Lo avrebbe ucciso se, a quel punto, Thor e Falcon non lo avessero attaccato da dietro, costringendolo a lasciar andare Visione.

La Gemma della Mente fu collocata al suo posto, quello centrale, nel Guanto dell’Universo che Thanos indossava, mentre Visione riusciva, non visto, a celare nuovamente il frammento che gli rimaneva sotto la calotta di metallo che gli aveva applicato Shuri. Adesso potevano solo sperare che il piano di Steve funzionasse…

Visione, indebolito, si trascinò accanto a Wanda, anche lei priva di forze, e la prese tra le braccia come per proteggerla. Era consapevole, però, di non poter fare nulla e che l’unica speranza era che il futuro sarebbe cambiato, poiché loro erano intervenuti a mutare il presente.

“Come avete visto io mantengo la parola” riprese Thanos, “e voi non potete fare nulla per fermarmi. Adesso consegnatemi la Gemma del Tempo e io me ne andrò e vi lascerò vivere.”

“Certo, come no?” reagì Stark, attaccando il Titano con tutte le armi di cui disponeva la sua tuta, cercando di colpirlo, di ferirlo… e riuscendo soltanto a fargli un graffio sulla fronte, mentre ogni colpo di Thanos mandava in pezzi parte della sua armatura.

Thor, Steve e Bucky cercarono di assalirlo, ma con un potente raggio Thanos li scagliò lontano, rivolgendo poi tutta la sua attenzione a Stark. Dopo averlo colpito più volte e aver quasi completamente distrutto la sua armatura, il Titano fu addosso a Tony, riuscì a spezzare la lancia che Stark aveva materializzato per difendersi e gliela conficcò nell’addome, trapassandolo da parte a parte.

La scena fu talmente inaspettata e sconvolgente per tutti gli altri combattenti che nessuno di loro riuscì a fare niente, impietriti dallo shock. Nel silenzio innaturale che seguì quel momento si udì solo un grido, lancinante, disperato, il lamento di un’anima spezzata.

“NO!” urlò Peter, con tutte le sue forze. Poi, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine, si lasciò cadere a terra sulle ginocchia, senza più energia, senza più la capacità di muoversi, pensare, dire qualcosa. C’era solo quella scena orribile, lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. Quello che aveva sempre temuto stava accadendo e non c’era niente che lui, che nessuno, potesse fare per impedirlo.

Anche Stark, sentendo che la vita gli scivolava via dalla ferita, cadde in ginocchio. Thanos gli si avvicinò, gli posò una mano sulla testa e gli parlò.

“Hai il mio rispetto, Stark” disse. “Alla fine metà dell’umanità continuerà a vivere e spero che si ricorderanno di te.”

Poi si allontanò di qualche passo e puntò il Guanto dell’Universo contro di lui, per dargli il colpo di grazia.

“No, no, no, no, no… per favore fate qualcosa, qualcuno faccia qualcosa…” solo chi si trovava vicino a Peter riuscì a comprendere quello che il ragazzo stava mormorando, talmente fuori di sé da non sapere nemmeno lui cosa dicesse, con la sensazione di vivere uno di quegli incubi terribili in cui non puoi muoverti e intorno a te accadono le cose più atroci.

Solo che quello non era un sogno…

“Aspetta!” nel silenzio assoluto, rotto solo dall’incomprensibile pianto lamentoso di Peter, si udì la voce del Dottor Strange. “Risparmialo e io ti consegnerò la Gemma del Tempo.”

Era stato il piano di Rogers fin dall’inizio nel caso non fossero riusciti a uccidere Thanos con le loro forze, era vero, ma come sembrava più orribile adesso. Anche tutti quelli che avevano avuto fiducia nel piano dubitarono, vedendo Tony ferito gravemente da una parte e Strange che consegnava la pietra a Thanos dall’altra. Cosa sarebbe accaduto? Thanos avrebbe avvertito la mancanza dei frammenti delle ultime due gemme e li avrebbe sterminati tutti?

Non andò così. Il Titano prese la Gemma e la collocò nell’ultimo spazio vuoto del Guanto dell’Universo. Un raggio di energia potentissimo lo investì e una luce accecante esplose nel pianeta Titano, poi tutto sembrò tornare come prima.

Eppure tutto era cambiato.

“Cos’hai fatto?” urlò Thor a Thanos, ma lui non gli rispose, si guardò attorno per un istante e poi svanì in una fiamma di luce azzurra.

“Dov’è andato?” chiese Steve, cominciando a dubitare anche lui della riuscita del suo piano. Forse i frammenti di gemma che Shuri aveva staccato erano troppo piccoli e il potere del Guanto dell’Universo era rimasto intatto? E i frammenti che erano rimasti a Visione e al Dottor Strange sarebbero serviti a qualcosa oppure no?

Da ciò che avevano potuto vedere, Thanos non sembrava aver avvertito alcuna diminuzione del suo potere... e allora cosa sarebbe accaduto adesso?

Nel frattempo, Tony aveva cauterizzato e richiuso la sua ferita e poi si era sbarazzato dell’armatura ormai inservibile. Era indebolito, ma si stava riprendendo rapidamente. Strange lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e poi accennò con lo sguardo a Peter: il ragazzo non sembrava riuscire a rialzarsi da dove era caduto e, a differenza di tutti gli altri che si guardavano intorno e cercavano di capire dove fosse finito Thanos e cosa avesse fatto una volta ottenute tutte le gemme, continuava a guardare a terra e a singhiozzare piano, mormorando qualcosa di indecifrabile.

Tony gli si fece lentamente accanto, si inginocchiò accanto a lui e cercò di fargli alzare il viso per guardarlo in faccia.

Gli altri, intanto, compresa Nebula che si era avvicinata al gruppo, si riunivano attorno al Dottor Strange chiedendogli spiegazioni su ciò che era accaduto.

“Peter” disse piano Stark al ragazzo, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e accarezzandogli il viso bagnato di lacrime con l’altra mano, “Peter, guardami, sono qui, sto bene. Non mi è successo niente, sto bene. Guardami, ragazzo!”

Le parole di Stark sembrarono scuotere Peter da quella sorta di catatonia in cui pareva caduto. Lo fissò con occhi dapprima vuoti e per un lungo, terribile istante a Tony parve che il ragazzo non lo riconoscesse nemmeno. Poi un lampo attraversò lo sguardo di Peter che ritornò in se stesso e reagì con insospettata violenza.

“Perché?” gridò verso Tony con l’espressione più sperduta e disperata che si potesse immaginare. “Perché lo ha fatto? Cosa voleva dimostrare? Voleva fare l’eroe? Voleva rimediare ai peccati che crede di aver commesso? Cosa voleva fare? Cosa voleva fare?”

Peter pareva in preda a un attacco isterico e Steve avrebbe voluto andare da lui, ma Strange lo fermò ponendogli una mano sul braccio e scuotendo il capo. Era una questione privata tra il ragazzo e Stark e sarebbe stato lui a doversela cavare.

“Stava per morire, mi avrebbe lasciato solo! Voleva abbandonarmi, è questo che voleva? Era questo?” continuava a gridare Peter, con voce sempre più rotta e disperata.

Tony non sapeva bene cosa fare, ma di una cosa si era reso conto: in quella battaglia non avrebbe dovuto pensare solo alla sicurezza di Peter, ma anche alla propria. Perché, adesso poteva capirlo fin troppo bene, se fosse accaduto qualcosa a lui, il ragazzo sarebbe andato in mille pezzi e niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto riportarlo in sé.

Sconvolto, strinse forte Peter tra le braccia, lo avvolse nell’abbraccio più saldo e protettivo possibile e lo sentì dapprima fare resistenza, poi tremare violentemente e infine sciogliersi in un pianto liberatorio sul suo petto, aggrappato alla sua schiena come se temesse che fosse tutto un sogno e che lui non fosse davvero sano e salvo.

“Sono qui, Peter, sono qui” gli ripeté con dolcezza, stringendolo e accarezzandogli i capelli. “Sono qui, non ti lascio, non ti abbandonerò mai. Sono qui con te, ragazzino…”

“Signor Stark” riuscì finalmente a dire Peter, avvinghiandosi all’uomo, “ho avuto tanta paura…”

“Lo so, ma non è successo niente” lo tranquillizzò Tony, sempre con voce pacata e rassicurante, sempre tenendolo stretto e accarezzandolo, “sono qui con te, Peter, va tutto bene.”

Ma, mentre fissavano la strana luce del cielo sopra Titano, gli Avengers, Nebula, Peter Quill e i suoi compagni non pensavano affatto che andasse tutto bene.

**Fine capitolo quindici**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Capitolo 16: Bring me to life

**Capitolo 16: Bring me to life**

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
Bring me to life

 _Wake me up inside_  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring me to life_

_(“Bring me to life” – Evanescence)_

La tensione sul pianeta Titano era altissima e gli Avengers e i loro alleati si guardavano tra loro, attendendosi qualcosa di terribile da un momento all’altro.

Nebula parlò per la prima volta ai nuovi alleati, con lo sguardo pieno di dolore.

“Thanos ha preso mia sorella Gamora, è andato con lei su Vormir ed è tornato senza di lei… Così ha ottenuto la Gemma dell’Anima e ora le ha tutte” mormorò.

“Consegnargli le gemme era l’unico modo” disse il Dottor Strange, cercando di rassicurare tutti gli altri. “Il potere del Guanto sarà comunque minore e la devastazione non colpirà metà dell’umanità. Per fortuna Thanos non si è accorto di niente e crede di avere il potere del Guanto dell’Universo tutto intero.”

“Perciò è un bene che se ne sia andato?” domandò Thor, scettico.

“Certo. Se n’è andato perché pensa di aver compiuto la sua missione proprio così come la voleva. Se avesse avuto qualche dubbio sarebbe rimasto. Ora dobbiamo solo… aspettare” replicò Strange.

 _Aspettare_.

“Sta per succedere qualcosa” disse Mantis, e subito dopo cominciò a svanire, dissolvendosi nell’aria.

“Ma come?” esclamò Natasha, sconvolta. “Abbiamo modificato il presente, abbiamo indebolito il Guanto dell’Universo… perché lei si è dissolta ugualmente?”

Strange la fisso, il suo sguardo era cupo e profondo. Lui sapeva.

“Di che stai parlando? Dov’è finita Mantis? E…” iniziò a domandare Quill, poi però si voltò verso l’amico Drax e vide svanire lentamente anche lui sotto i suoi occhi attoniti.

“Non è cambiato niente, allora? Abbiamo fallito?” gridò Stark, mentre il sangue gli si gelava nelle vene. Se tutti iniziavano a dissolversi come nel sogno, allora sarebbe accaduto anche a Peter… e Strange sarebbe stato davvero in grado di riportarli indietro? E se fosse scomparso anche lui con il frammento della Gemma del Tempo?

Peter Quill dovette assistere con sua grande angoscia alla sparizione di un altro suo amico, Groot. Quasi si aspettava di fare anche lui la stessa fine e di raggiungere i compagni perduti e la sua Gamora, invece rimase, unico superstite del suo gruppo insieme a Rocket.

“Insomma, Strange, non puoi fare qualcosa?” esclamò nuovamente Stark, sempre più agitato. “Stanno scomparendo tutti, come nei nostri sogni, avevi detto che sarebbe stato diverso!”

“Non ho detto questo” lo contraddisse lo stregone, che sembrava sapere benissimo chi di loro sarebbe svanito e chi no. “Ho solo detto che avrei potuto riportarli indietro.”

“T’Challa!” gridò Natasha, vedendo dissolversi l’amico accanto a sé.

Adesso il panico serpeggiava tra i supereroi, che continuavano a lanciarsi attorno occhiate febbrili, cercando di capire se sarebbero svaniti o se avrebbero perduto qualcun altro dei loro amici.

“Steve…” mormorò Bucky, facendo esplodere un’immensità di dolore nel cuore di Steve, che si voltò verso di lui, si slanciò, allungando le braccia per afferrarlo, per trattenerlo…

Ma anche il giovane Soldato svanì e le mani di Steve strinsero solo il vuoto, mentre il Capitano, schiantato dal dolore, cadeva inginocchiato a terra.

“No… Bucky, Bucky, no!” mormorò, mentre lacrime brucianti gli solcavano il volto. Era terribile. Il suo piano era fallito,  _lui_ aveva fallito ancora una volta e non era riuscito a salvare il suo compagno. Come più di settant’anni prima non lo aveva afferrato e lui era scivolato dal treno in corsa, precipitando nel dirupo sotto i suoi occhi, anche ora lo aveva visto dissolversi ed era arrivato troppo tardi, non era stato abbastanza forte, abbastanza veloce per aiutarlo.

Era Captain America, ma continuava a fallire nel suo compito più importante: salvare il suo amico, il compagno della sua vita, il suo Bucky. Lo shock per il Capitano fu talmente violento che rimase inginocchiato a terra, piangendo silenziosamente e sperando di dissolversi anche lui, di sparire perché tanto non era servito a niente, il suo piano non aveva avuto successo e lui aveva fallito ancora una volta.

Sam e Natasha si avvicinarono a lui, la ragazza gli si inginocchiò accanto e lo abbracciò, ma Steve parve non accorgersi nemmeno della sua presenza.

“Steve…” mormorò Sam, a disagio. Poi si guardò intorno, cominciò a toccarsi braccia e gambe, si volse incredulo verso il Dottor Strange. “Ma… io non sono scomparso! Eppure avevo sognato… invece sono qui. Ma allora perché T’Challa, Bucky e i nostri nuovi alleati sono svaniti? Che sta succedendo?”

“Già, che sta succedendo qui? Voi  _sapevate_  che i vostri amici e i miei sarebbero svaniti nel nulla? Lo sapevate e non avete fatto niente?” protestò Peter Quill, rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare.

Strange continuava a tacere. Sapeva che non era ancora finita.

Poco distante, Wanda iniziò a dissolversi tra le braccia di Visione, che la teneva ancora stretta dopo che Thanos l’aveva aggredita e scagliata contro una roccia.

“Wanda! Wanda… no!” gridò.

“Non è ancora finita” mormorò Thor, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio. “Thanos ha comunque usato il Guanto dell’Universo prima di andarsene.”

“Signor Stark…” mormorò Peter.

Panico, rabbia, disperazione esplosero nella mente e nel cuore di Tony mentre si voltava verso il ragazzo, mentre andava verso di lui. No, no, perché stava succedendo? Quill non era scomparso come nel sogno e nemmeno Sam… non doveva succedere a Peter, no, no, non a lui!

“Non mi sento molto bene… non so che mi succede… non lo so…” Peter era spaventato, vacillava, fece qualche passo incerto verso Stark, ma fu l’uomo a slanciarsi verso di lui e a stringerlo forte tra le braccia, mentre il ragazzino si aggrappava a lui come all’ultima possibile salvezza.

“No, ragazzo, no, a te non succederà” gli disse Tony, con la voce spezzata, cercando di tranquillizzarlo nonostante lui stesso fosse agghiacciato. “Andrà tutto bene, andrà tutto bene, Pete…”

“Non voglio morire, non voglio morire, signore, la prego” singhiozzò Peter, avvinghiandosi disperatamente alla schiena di Stark, piangendo, tremando di paura perché, nonostante il sogno e nonostante fosse preparato al peggio, era pur sempre un ragazzino e non voleva andarsene, non voleva. Da qualche parte, dentro di sé, era convinto che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso, che il signor Stark avrebbe trovato il modo di trattenerlo, di salvarlo. “La prego, non voglio morire, non voglio morire…”

“Non ti lascerò andare, questa volta no, io non ti lascio, ragazzo, hai capito? Mi senti?” adesso anche Stark piangeva, lacrime silenziose gli scendevano dagli occhi mentre lui cercava in ogni modo di stringere più forte Peter, di non lasciarlo svanire, di sentirlo contro di sé. “Non ti lascio andare! Strange, vuoi fare qualcosa?”

“Signor Stark… mi dispiace… io non volevo che…” mormorò Peter, mentre si dissolveva lentamente.

Alla fine non rimasero che frammenti infinitesimali, come una polvere di stelle che Tony si strinse al petto, che cercò di bloccare nelle mani chiuse a pugno, perché quei frammenti erano tutto ciò che gli restava del suo Peter, del suo prezioso e insostituibile ragazzino.

“Lo ha fatto, lo ha fatto davvero” disse piano Nebula, gli occhi colmi di dolore e disperazione.

“Ma non ha ottenuto tutto ciò che voleva” intervenne finalmente il Dottor Strange. “I frammenti di gemma che siamo riusciti a trattenere hanno diminuito il potere del Guanto dell’Universo e il genocidio che Thanos auspicava si è realizzato solo in parte.”

Steve, Visione e Tony, persi nel loro dolore per la scomparsa dei loro compagni, non sembrarono nemmeno averlo udito. Natasha e Sam erano ancora accanto al Capitano, tentando invano di confortarlo. Peter Quill fissava con attenzione Nebula, la sorella di Gamora, e non diceva niente.

Fu proprio Nebula a rivolgersi allo stregone.

“Cosa vuoi dire? Frammenti di gemme?” chiese.

“Abbiamo tenuto un frammento della Gemma della Mente e della Gemma del Tempo” spiegò Strange. “In questo modo il potere sprigionato dal Guanto è stato minore ed è diminuita anche la percentuale delle persone scomparse. Lo abbiamo visto anche qui: Sam, Peter Quill e io stesso saremmo dovuti svanire e non è accaduto. Sulla Terra sarà accaduto lo stesso e non sarà scomparsa metà della popolazione… un terzo, forse.”

“Ma Thanos non se ne accorgerà?” domandò ancora Nebula.

“Se così fosse, sarebbe già tornato” la rassicurò lo stregone. “No, lui si trova probabilmente in un luogo molto lontano da qui e dalla Terra ed è convinto di aver compiuto la sua missione. Adesso sarò io a riportare indietro i nostri amici, usando il frammento della Gemma del Tempo che ho conservato.”

A queste parole Steve parve riscuotersi dal suo dolore silenzioso e alzò lo sguardo verso Strange, non osando forse nemmeno sperare che quella parte del piano potesse ancora funzionare.

“Allora forza, stregone, usa quel frammento di cui parli e riporta indietro i miei amici!” lo incitò Quill, impaziente. “Puoi riportare indietro il tempo e salvare anche quelli che sono scomparsi sulla Terra? Puoi riportare anche… Gamora?”

“Purtroppo no” replicò Strange, “posso riportare indietro solo coloro che sono svaniti su Titano, creando un paradosso temporale. Tuttavia, quando saremo tornati sulla Terra, riuscirò a scoprire cosa ne sia stato delle persone scomparse e come salvare anche loro.”

“Verremo anche noi ad aiutarvi” si offrì Peter Quill, “e forse così potrò salvare anche Gamora.”

“Avrete anche il mio aiuto” promise Nebula.

Strange annuì, poi prese il frammento della Gemma del Tempo che aveva nascosto all’interno del suo mantello. Una luce verde, intensissima, si sprigionò dal frammento e illuminò il pianeta Titano, abbagliando tutti.

Quando gli ultimi bagliori di luce verde si furono pian piano spenti, gli Avengers e i loro alleati riaprirono gli occhi e si guardarono intorno.

“Wanda!” esclamò Visione, vedendo la ragazza in piedi accanto a lui, con aria sperduta. Felice, la strinse tra le braccia, sollevandola in aria, mentre lei ricambiava l’abbraccio commossa.

“Ma che è successo?” mormorò T’Challa, riapparso anche lui accanto a Sam e Natasha.

“Drax! Mantis! Groot!” gridarono a una sola voce Quill e Rocket, slanciandosi ad abbracciare i loro amici che erano appena riapparsi.

“Steve?” chiamò una voce. Il Capitano si volse e vide Bucky, inginocchiato accanto a lui, che lo guardava con un’aria confusa e insieme piena di affetto. “Mi spieghi che diavolo è successo?”

Steve non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: il piano era riuscito, il frammento aveva funzionato e Bucky era di nuovo accanto a lui, non lo aveva perduto, non aveva fallito, non stavolta.

“Bucky!” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima di gettarsi tra le braccia del compagno, stringendolo forte come mai prima, mescolando le lacrime a quelle di lui…

Ma questa volta erano lacrime di gioia.

“Sta funzionando davvero” disse Nebula, accennando un lieve sorriso e rivolgendosi a Strange. “Stanno ritornando tutti.”

“Sì, le cose stanno andando come avevo previsto” convenne lo stregone. “La battaglia non è certo finita e sconfiggere Thanos sarà tutt’altro che facile, ma perlomeno saremo di nuovo tutti insieme. Insieme siamo più forti, insieme potremo prevalere.”

**Fine capitolo sedici**

 

 


	17. Capitolo 17: Ship of Doom

**Capitolo 17: Ship of Doom**

_One, two, three, four_  
can you hear the cannons roar  
Five, six, seven, eight  
it has been too long a wait  
Nine, ten, eleven, twelve  
now we need to raise some hell  
So now sing with us

 _Oh we have come to your town_  
with our following  
To bring you light but we’re gone very soon  
We are the kings of a world that has never been  
Oh we are bound to the ship of doom…

_(“Ship of Doom” – Xandria)_

Dopo la grande paura, tutti riabbracciavano commossi gli amici che avevano creduto perduti e che adesso avevano ritrovato.

E poi una voce si fece sentire alle spalle di Stark, quella voce che lui aveva temuto di non udire mai più, la voce il cui suono bastò a rasserenare il cuore dell’uomo che, fino a quell’istante, sembrava aver trattenuto il respiro in una sorta di vita che non era più vita.

“Signor Stark” disse Peter, timidamente, come se non ci credesse nemmeno lui. “Sono tornato.”

Tony si voltò di scatto, quasi temendo che, se avesse aspettato troppo, il ragazzo sarebbe scomparso di nuovo. E Peter era lì, in piedi, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Era lì che gli sorrideva con la dolcezza di sempre, riuscendo a portare la luce anche in quel pianeta ormai morto.

Esitò. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto slanciarsi verso il ragazzino, stringerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo, baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani, senza respiro, senza curarsi della presenza degli altri… Un’altra parte gli imponeva autocontrollo, gli ordinava di mostrare la sua gioia in modo misurato, così come avrebbe fatto per chiunque altro dei suoi amici.

Ma non era quello il momento degli scrupoli. Non in quel momento, non lì. Peter era tornato da lui e nient’altro importava, al diavolo la dignità e il politicamente corretto!

Stark annullò in un secondo la pur breve distanza che lo separava da Peter, lo abbracciò con tanta veemenza da sollevarlo tra le braccia, incredulo, felice di sentirlo concreto e vero e tiepido nel suo abbraccio, non più polvere di stelle, ma il corpo minuto e delicato del suo ragazzino, della sua luce, del suo raggio di sole.

“Sei qui, sei tornato” mormorava Tony, ripetendolo a se stesso per convincersi che fosse tutto vero, quasi avesse timore che Peter potesse dissolversi ancora una volta anche dal cerchio protettivo delle sue braccia. “Stai bene, ragazzo, eh? Stai bene?”

“Adesso sì” rispose Peter, abbandonandosi a quella stretta sicura e provando un senso di pace e gioia che non riusciva nemmeno a contenere tanto era immensa e lo pervadeva tutto, amplificata mille volte dai suoi sensi di ragno. La gioia di essere sano e salvo, certo, ma ancora di più la gioia di ritrovarsi abbracciato al signor Stark, di essere tornato da lui. “Adesso sto bene, signor Stark.”

Quello che aveva provato, la terribile esperienza avuta, sarebbe tornata ancora a tormentarlo nei suoi incubi. Lui, per la speciale sensibilità che gli dava il suo potere, aveva vissuto quei momenti molto più drammaticamente, anticipandoli, avvertendo ogni minimo segnale, sentendone tutta la spaventosa intensità. Ma non ne avrebbe parlato ora, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

Era tornato dal signor Stark, era al sicuro nel suo abbraccio protettivo e confortante, e tutto il resto sbiadiva al confronto dell’emozione di essere di nuovo insieme a lui.

“Ehm… potrei dirvi  _prendetevi una stanza_ , ma non credo che su questo pianeta del cavolo ci siano hotel” intervenne Peter Quill, spezzando l’incanto di quel momento. “Dobbiamo restare qui ancora a lungo o qualcuno ha un piano diverso?”

Scuotendosi come al risveglio di un sogno bellissimo, Tony depose Peter a terra e, prima di staccarsi da lui, lo sfiorò ancora con una lieve carezza e lo guardò a lungo, come se non riuscisse a credere che fosse tornato e volesse averlo sempre sott’occhio perché non sparisse ancora.

“Signor Stark, cosa voleva dire Quill con  _prendetevi una stanza_?” domandò subito il ragazzo, incuriosito dalla strana frase del giovane eroe. “Non vorrà mica dormire qui su Titano!”

Sì, Peter era proprio tornato, anche con le sue domande inopportune, ma stavolta Stark fu felicissimo di rispondergli.

“No, non voleva dire quello e… beh, te lo spiego quando sei più grande, ragazzo” disse, cercando di nascondere un sorriso. “Naturalmente adesso dovremo tornare tutti sulla Terra e immagino che il Dottor Strange ci teletrasporterà. Era un biglietto di andata e ritorno, vero?”

“Certamente” replicò lo stregone. “Ora che tutti sono ritornati posso aprire il portale.”

“Un portale? Ah, no, niente diavolerie del genere per me!” protestò subito Quill. “Io ho la mia astronave e con i miei amici useremo quella. Thor, tu vieni con noi?”

“Ti ringrazio, ma ho abbastanza esperienza con portali e teletrasporto e credo che approfitterò di quello che ci sta offrendo lo stregone” rispose l’Asgardiano.

“Oh, beh, peggio per te. Qualcun altro preferisce i mezzi tradizionali?”

“Se è possibile, vorrei venire con voi” disse Nebula, avvicinandosi a Quill. “La mia navicella si è distrutta quando è atterrata su Titano…”

“Ma certo, ti diamo volentieri un passaggio, vero, ragazzi? Coraggio, saliamo. Dov’è il punto d’incontro?” chiese poi il giovane, mentre i suoi amici iniziavano a salire sulla nave spaziale.

“In che momento precisamente abbiamo deciso che loro sarebbero venuti con noi?” s’informò Sam, guardandoli con un’espressione piuttosto perplessa.

“Ci hanno aiutato e ci aiuteranno ancora” rispose Strange, avvicinandosi al portale. “E contro Thanos avremo bisogno di tutte le risorse disponibili. Anzi, ti siamo grati per la tua generosa offerta.”

“La destinazione è il quartier generale degli Avengers a New York. Attiva il GPS o qualsiasi cosa tu abbia e ci vediamo là” spiegò Stark.

E così, mentre Peter Quill con i suoi compagni e Nebula partiva da Titano, il Dottor Strange si teletrasportò attraverso il portale per ritornare all’Avengers Tower e, dopo di lui, gli Avengers si prepararono per farsi teletrasportare a loro volta.

Stark e Peter rimasero tra gli ultimi e, pochi istanti prima che toccasse a loro, un nuovo e agghiacciante dubbio attraversò la mente dell’uomo.

“Aspettate un attimo, ma… se Strange ha riportato indietro il tempo su Titano, siamo assolutamente certi che quelli che sono ritornati indietro non… non spariranno di nuovo una volta rientrati sulla Terra?” domandò a nessuno in particolare, ma sentendo il bisogno impellente di dare voce al timore che lo aveva improvvisamente raggelato.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se, una volta raggiunta l’Avengers Tower, Peter fosse di nuovo svanito davanti a lui? Non poteva permetterlo assolutamente!

“Il Dottor Strange ha parlato di un paradosso temporale” rispose Banner, sperando di tranquillizzare così l’amico. “Su Titano è stato riportato indietro il tempo, ma adesso noi torneremo alle coordinate temporali terrestri: vivremo nello stesso momento nel tempo di Titano e nel tempo della Terra e proprio qui sta il paradosso.”

“Questo cosa significa, signor Stark?” chiese Peter, avvicinandosi di più all’uomo. Credeva di aver capito che cosa intendesse dire Banner, ma aveva bisogno della rassicurazione di Tony che non sarebbe successo di nuovo, che non si sarebbe sentito risucchiare via, sempre più debole e fragile, per ritrovarsi poi in un luogo che…

“Significa che non ti succederà niente, ragazzo” dichiarò Stark con fermezza, ancora una volta per convincere se stesso più che per rispondere a Peter. Gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo strinse saldamente a sé prima di accingersi ad attraversare con lui il portale: questa volta Peter non sarebbe scomparso e, nel caso, sarebbe svanito anche lui insieme al suo ragazzino.

Non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più solo, mai più.

All’Avengers Tower, intanto, gli eroi tornavano l’uno dopo l’altro.

Shuri era arrivata di corsa non appena aveva percepito l’aprirsi del portale e adesso guardava con ansia tra gli Avengers, sperando di rivedere il fratello e, al tempo stesso, temendo che lui non sarebbe tornato. Non le era sfuggita, infatti, l’esitazione di Strange al momento della loro partenza e aveva subito pensato che lo stregone sapesse qualcosa sul destino di T’Challa che non voleva rivelare.

Ecco Sam, poi Natasha, Visione e Wanda insieme, Thor, War Machine, Steve e Bucky…

E dopo di loro, finalmente, il volto familiare e amato del fratello.

“T’Challa!” gridò la ragazza, volando tra le braccia di lui. Solo in quel momento si concesse di scoppiare in lacrime di gioia e di sollievo e si rese conto che, in realtà, per tutto il tempo era stata convinta che suo fratello non avrebbe fatto ritorno.

“Sto bene, Shuri, sto bene, non piangere, sorella” disse con tenerezza l’eroe, abbracciando la giovane e asciugando le sue lacrime. Non c’era bisogno di parlare per comprendere quanto la povera Shuri avesse sofferto e temuto la sua perdita, ma adesso erano di nuovo insieme. Forse, un giorno, le avrebbe rivelato ciò che era accaduto su Titano, ma non era quello il momento. Ora erano insieme, lui era sano e salvo, non c’era alcun motivo di turbarla ancora.

Quando tutti furono rientrati sulla Terra, il Dottor Strange poté chiudere il portale.

Forse qualcuno notò che, nonostante il rientro all’Avengers Tower e la scomparsa del portale, Stark continuava a tenere allacciato a sé Peter, quasi temesse ancora che qualcosa o qualcuno potesse sbucare dall’ombra e portarlo via. Ma, se il gesto di Tony fu colto da qualcuno, questo qualcuno preferì non dire niente.

“E adesso che cosa faremo?” domandò Natasha.

“Abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare” rispose Stark, accorgendosi con un po’ di ritardo di tenere ancora stretto Peter e staccandosi da lui… ma solo di un passo. “Innanzitutto dovremo cercare di scoprire quanta gente sia svanita qui sulla Terra e se abbiamo perso qualcuno dei nostri amici.”

“Zia May!” gridò Peter, colto da un improvviso timore. “Non sarà successo qualcosa a mia zia? Posso… signor Stark?”

“Ma certo, ragazzo, chiamala pure” replicò l’uomo, cercando di rassicurarlo. “Vedrai che tua zia starà benissimo.”

Ma nemmeno lui era così sicuro che le cose stessero a quel modo e si domandava cosa ne fosse stato delle persone a lui care: Pepper, Happy, Clint, Fury… chissà se qualcuno di loro si era dissolto com’era successo a Peter? Il conto degli scomparsi sarebbe stato sicuramente terribile e avrebbero dovuto prepararsi a qualche perdita. Tony poteva solo sperare che le perdite non fossero troppo gravose…

“Bene, ognuno di noi chiamerà gli amici e le persone care, per verificare che tutti loro… beh, siano sani e salvi” disse poi, rivolto agli altri Avengers. “Io cercherò di contattare Pepper e Happy.”

“Io chiamerò Clint” si offrì Natasha.

“Io telefonerò a Fury e a Scott” disse Steve.

Gli Avengers erano ritornati al loro quartier generale sani e salvi ed erano riusciti a guadagnare tempo ingannando Thanos, così come era stato previsto dal piano di Rogers. Però, e lo comprendevano solo in quel momento, avevano vinto una piccola battaglia e non l’intera guerra. Sarebbe stato atroce venire a conoscenza del destino toccato ai loro cari rimasti sulla Terra e poi avrebbero dovuto organizzarsi nuovamente e elaborare un’altra strategia per sconfiggere definitivamente Thanos.

Avevano urgentemente bisogno di nuovi alleati e non sarebbe bastato l’aiuto, seppure volenteroso e generoso, di Peter Quill e dei suoi compagni.

Sarebbe stato necessario coinvolgere lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e avvalersi delle avanzatissime tecnologie di cui disponeva… e chissà se sarebbe stato sufficiente?

**Fine capitolo diciassette**

 

 


	18. Capitolo 18: I'll never leave your side

**Capitolo 18: I’ll never leave your side**

_Ah, ah, I know you’re scared tonight  
Ah, ah, I'll never leave your side_

_When it all falls, when it all falls down_  
I'll be your fire when the lights go out  
When there's no one, no one else around  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown

 _When the world gets cold I'll be your cover_  
Let's just hold onto each other  
When it all falls, when it all falls down  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown…

_(“Ghosttown” – Madonna)_

 

Ritornati dal pianeta Titano sani e salvi, Steve e Bucky avevano deciso di riprendere a vivere nel loro appartamento di Brooklyn invece di rimanere all’Avengers Tower.

“Tony, so bene che avevamo stabilito di vivere tutti insieme nel quartier generale degli Avengers” disse il Capitano all’amico, “per organizzarci contro Thanos ed essere pronti a qualsiasi evenienza, però…”

Steve non sapeva bene come spiegare il bisogno che provava e temeva che Stark lo avrebbe vissuto come un nuovo tradimento nei confronti della loro comune missione.

“So quanto sia importante essere uniti e ti assicuro che io e Bucky saremo raggiungibili e disponibili in qualsiasi momento” riprese, dopo una breve pausa per riordinare le idee e le emozioni. “Ma abbiamo entrambi la necessità di stare un po’ insieme dopo quello che è accaduto su Titano…lo sai, ho rischiato di perdere Bucky, ho creduto di averlo perso di nuovo, questa volta per sempre e…”

Rogers temeva una reazione negativa da parte dell’amico, ma inaspettatamente Stark gli mostrò la massima comprensione e disponibilità.

“Capitano, non siete obbligati a vivere all’Avengers Tower e posso capire che abbiate bisogno di un po’ di pace dopo questa terribile esperienza” rispose e c’era un’ombra che gli offuscava lo sguardo. “Sappiamo che Fury, Clint e Scott sono salvi mentre altri no e nei prossimi giorni ci incontreremo con Nick per organizzare il da farsi ma, nel frattempo, tutti noi abbiamo bisogno di qualche tempo per riprenderci… sì, ne abbiamo bisogno tutti. Non devi chiedere il mio permesso, non sono il tuo superiore. Andate pure, ci manterremo in contatto.”

Steve, dopo il primo attimo di sbalordimento, colse il dolore e la stanchezza negli occhi di Tony e allora comprese.

Anche lui aveva vissuto lo strazio e la paura di perdere la persona amata quando Peter era svanito tra le sue braccia. Anche lui aveva l’assoluta necessità di qualche giorno di riposo per rendersi conto che il ragazzo era sano e salvo e per liberare la mente da quell’incubo.

“Grazie, Tony. Sì, dovremo tutti riposarci almeno un po’. Chiamaci pure quando avrai bisogno di noi e per qualsiasi evenienza” disse il Capitano, commosso.

Strinse calorosamente la mano a Tony, in una stretta che era quasi un abbraccio, poi si avvicinò a Bucky che lo attendeva poco lontano, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e, insieme a lui, si avviò fuori dalla stanza.

 

Era sera. Gli Avengers si erano recati chi a casa propria, chi nelle stanze a loro assegnate; anche Peter Quill e i suoi amici avevano trovato una sistemazione nel quartier generale.

Steve e Bucky erano tornati a Brooklyn, ma il Capitano non sembrava riuscire a rilassarsi. Ogni cosa in casa era come l’aveva lasciata, eppure tutto sembrava diverso e lui vagava da una stanza all’altra senza trovare pace.

Era in camera, seduto sul letto, quando Bucky gli si avvicinò.

“Steve, cos’hai? Sembri un’anima in pena!” gli disse, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Forse perché lo sono” fu la laconica risposta del Capitano. Non capiva cosa gli stava succedendo, credeva che nel suo appartamento, insieme a Bucky, si sarebbe sentito meglio e invece continuava a provare un senso di tristezza che non lo abbandonava.

“Okay, vogliamo parlarne?”

Steve lo fissò, sorpreso. L’oscurità che avvolgeva il suo cuore parve dissolversi quando si rese contro di una cosa molto importante: era la prima volta, dopo un tempo incalcolabile, che Bucky si avvicinava a lui per parlare. Da quando lo aveva ritrovato era sempre avvenuto il contrario, era sempre stato lui a dover comprendere e interpretare i silenzi e le intemperanze del suo compagno.

Non vedeva quel Bucky paziente, positivo e affettuoso da troppo tempo… da prima che partisse per la guerra, per l’esattezza. Dopo c’era stato solo il Soldato d’Inverno e poi un uomo tormentato, lacerato da troppi sensi di colpa e rimorsi per potersi permettere di confortare qualcun altro.

Quello era il suo Bucky, il Bucky che aveva conosciuto e imparato ad amare tanti anni prima…

“So che non abbiamo sconfitto Thanos, magari temi che il tuo piano sia fallito, ma ti assicuro che…” riprese Bucky, vedendo che il compagno non si decideva a confidarsi. Poi, però, Steve lo interruppe.

“Non è per Thanos. Cioè, sì, anche per quello, la minaccia non è stata debellata e questo mi preoccupa, ma ho fiducia nell’aiuto di Fury e dei suoi amici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e sono ancora convinto che tutti insieme, uniti, potremo eliminarlo” disse. “E’ solo che… non riesco… non riesco a non pensare a quando ti sei dissolto davanti ai miei occhi, a quello che ho provato. E’ stato come… come rivivere la scena di tanti anni fa, su quel treno, quando non sono riuscito ad afferrarti, e anche su Titano non ho potuto fare niente, ho fallito, è stato solo grazie al Dottor Strange se…”

Bucky lo afferrò per le spalle, sul volto un’espressione contrariata.

“Steve, ascoltami bene una volta per tutte: non voglio  _mai più_ sentirti dire che hai fallito. Tu non hai fallito, non hai fallito su Titano, non hai fallito settant’anni fa, non sei mai stato un fallito in tutta la tua vita” affermò con veemenza. “Mi hai ripetuto per mesi che non dovevo sentirmi in colpa per il mio passato, che non ero più il Soldato d’Inverno e poi tu che fai? Continui a tormentarti per una cosa accaduta nel  _secolo scorso_. Andiamo, Steve, dov’è finito il ragazzino di Brooklyn, quello che affrontava i bulli pur sapendo che lo avrebbero massacrato? Il ragazzo che si è fatto iniettare un siero sperimentale senza sapere cosa gli sarebbe accaduto, soltanto perché voleva arruolarsi a tutti i costi?”

Steve lo guardava allibito: quelle erano le parole del suo Bucky, il ragazzo che lo aveva sempre incoraggiato e creduto in lui. Da quanto tempo non lo sentiva così acceso e infiammato?

“Tieni a mente una cosa, Steve” riprese Bucky, “se tu non avessi fatto di tutto per arruolarti, muovendo mari e monti e rischiando la tua stessa vita, io sarei rimasto prigioniero dell’Hydra per tutta la vita, perché mi avevano già catturato, se ben ricordi. E, cosa ancora più importante, tutto il mondo sarebbe stato sotto la tirannia dell’Hydra, perché, se tu non ci fossi stato, quei bastardi  _avrebbero_   _vinto la guerra_. Perciò non osare mai più dire che sei un fallito, mai più!”

Un sollievo mai provato prima inondò il cuore del Capitano. Le parole del suo Bucky potevano essere dettate dall’amore, ma buona parte di esse erano vere e lui non poteva fare a meno di riconoscerlo. E, soprattutto, quelle parole e quell’ardore erano del Bucky di un tempo, quello che credeva perduto per sempre… perché i poteri di Strange l’avevano finalmente liberato dai condizionamenti e fatto ritornare il giovane di tanti anni prima.

“Hai ragione, Buck, mi dispiace… è solo che vederti svanire in quel modo mi ha talmente sconvolto che…” mormorò.

“Lo so, lo immagino, ma non devi pensarci più. Perché lo sappiamo tutti e due, no? Niente potrà separarci. Noi resteremo insieme…  _fino alla fine_ ” replicò Bucky, con un sorriso tenero.

E ogni paura, ogni malinconia e ogni rimorso svanirono nel bacio che li unì e nella notte che li vide ancora, di nuovo e per sempre, allacciati e inseparabili.

 

Tony Stark sedeva alla sua scrivania e sentiva il peso di tutto ciò che era accaduto sulle spalle. Sì, il piano del Capitano aveva avuto successo, Thanos era stato ingannato e gli amici scomparsi erano ritornati, ma questo non era avvenuto per Maria Hill e per la famiglia di Clint, spazzati via da quel maledetto Titano. E poi… loro non erano riusciti a sconfiggerlo! Thanos era ancora vivo e gli Avengers non avevano idea di come eliminarlo una volta per tutte. Quel bastardo era ancora una minaccia per l’umanità… e per Peter.

Tony non riusciva a dimenticare la sensazione atroce di vuoto e lacerazione provata quando il ragazzo aveva implorato il suo aiuto, era scoppiato in singhiozzi terrorizzati tra le sue braccia… e poi si era dissolto senza che lui potesse fare nulla per trattenerlo. Era per questo motivo che aveva compreso subito la necessità di Steve e Bucky di stare insieme, da soli, almeno per un po’. Capiva benissimo ciò che aveva straziato Steve… perché lo aveva provato anche lui, nello stesso identico modo.

“Signor Stark?” la voce di Peter lo fece trasalire. Stava pensando a lui proprio in quel momento e adesso se lo ritrovava davanti. “Mi scusi, la porta era aperta… la disturbo?”

“No, certo che no, ragazzo, vieni pure. Volevi dirmi qualcosa?”

“Sì” il volto di Peter era imbarazzato, un sorriso timido disegnato sulle labbra. “Volevo dirle che ho chiamato zia May e che sta bene.”

Tony gli offrì un sorriso stiracchiato.

“Te l’avevo detto, no? Bene, quindi vuoi tornare a casa da lei, stasera?” disse. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto che Peter tornasse a casa, a scuola, alla sua vita normale… ma un’altra parte lo voleva vicino, disperatamente e con tutte le forze.

Peter arrossì e parve ancora più a disagio.

“In realtà no, le ho detto che sarei passato a trovarla domani” mormorò. “Io… io vorrei… credo di aver bisogno di restare qui, stanotte.”

Negli occhi del ragazzino si poteva leggere una muta supplica:  _ho bisogno di stare con lei, signor Stark, non voglio stare da solo, non voglio tornare a casa, non voglio separarmi da lei…_

L’uomo si alzò dal suo posto e si avvicinò a Peter.

“Certo che puoi restare qui” gli disse, “fino a quando vorrai. Hai vissuto un’esperienza terribile e so che non potresti mai sfogarti con tua zia. Dovrai essere tranquillo e sereno quando andrai da lei.”

“Sì, infatti, e poi… ho bisogno di stare con lei, signor Stark!” ammise Peter, sempre più imbarazzato.

Anche Tony aveva bisogno di lui, di stringerlo tra le braccia e sentirlo vivo, concreto, reale. Eppure ancora esitava, non voleva legarlo troppo a sé, non voleva fargli del male come faceva sempre a chi lo amava.

“Voglio stare con lei, signor Stark” ripeté Peter, arrossendo ancora di più ma deciso a buttare fuori quello che provava prima di perdere il coraggio di farlo, prima che Stark potesse frenarlo con i suoi scrupoli. “Per favore, non mi mandi via!”

Ma quello non era il momento per farsi degli scrupoli o lasciarsi vincere dai sensi di colpa. Tony era consapevole di quanto avesse bisogno di quel ragazzino e di quanto Peter, a sua volta, avesse bisogno di lui. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo strinse tra le braccia, come aveva desiderato fare dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede in quella stanza.

“Non ti mando via, Peter, non potrei mai farlo” mormorò, accarezzandogli il viso con una mano e chinandosi a baciarlo mentre lo attirava sempre più contro di sé. Fu un bacio profondo, intimo, infinito ma anche incredibilmente dolce.

Tony e Peter avevano temuto di perdersi, avevano vissuto entrambi il trauma di doversi separare per sempre e adesso potevano solo esorcizzare le loro paure stringendosi l’uno all’altro, ritrovandosi, confortandosi. Senza dirsi niente, in un tacito accordo, i due si diressero verso la stanza dell’uomo.

Stark prese in braccio Peter, lo depose sul letto prendendolo ancora una volta tra le braccia, lo accarezzò, lo baciò sulla fronte, sulle guance, sui capelli, imprimendoselo sulle labbra e nel cuore.

Il vuoto e la paura che li avevano tormentati scomparvero quando i loro corpi si trovarono, fondendosi di nuovo insieme, ancora una cosa sola, per quella notte e per sempre, come se non ci fosse un domani. Tony trovava la serenità perdendosi nella dolcezza del ragazzino e Peter sentiva che niente di male sarebbe mai più potuto accadere finché fosse rimasto teneramente abbandonato al suo  _signor Stark_. Ciò che condividevano era troppo delicato e prezioso per poter essere distrutto.

Thanos non era ancora stato sconfitto, la minaccia era solo rinviata… ma non avrebbe mai prevalso.

Non poteva prevalere contro la forte unione e l’amicizia del gruppo degli Avengers.

Non poteva prevalere contro la potenza dell’amore che univa Steve e Bucky, Tony e Peter, Wanda e Visione.

L’amore, l’amicizia e l’unione sarebbero state l’arma segreta che, un giorno, avrebbe permesso a quegli eroi di avere la meglio e distruggere per sempre il folle Titano.

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
